Gone
by Imagination Nation
Summary: Percy Jackson, despite having survived the worst monsters and villans possible, now faces the trial of moving and leaving Camp Half-Blood. However, heroes are known to return to their homes, and there's no way Percy would've ever forgotten his friends. But, what's changed since he left? And what's going to change now that he's back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my new story! Hope you love it! Please review! **

*** SERIOUSLY! THIS NOTICE IS FOR ANYONE WHO READS THIS FAN FIC! DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SLOW! THINGS WILL GET BETTER! KEEP AN OPEN MIND***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

I didn't want to say good-bye to all my friends. But I love my mom, and moving to Miami for her job with her is the least I can do. My last day at Camp Half-Blood, for probably forever. I went inside my cabin, on last time, before my mom came. Last night, the whole camp sung a good-bye song for me. Truth was, if it wasn't my mom, and she hadn't sacrificed so much for me, I wouldn't leave. I didn't want to leave Annabeth, Grover, or any of my other friends. Especially Annabeth. She had been there with me the whole time, and now I was leaving her. I looked at the small camcorder my mom had given me for this day. I took a few pictures of my room, and then sat down on my bunk. I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in!" I called. The sound echoed through the , Nico, and Annabeth strolled in through the door, holding a big present, the size of Pandora's jar. Nico grabbed the camera out of my hand and pushed the record button and aimed it at us. He placed it on a near-by dresser and came over by us. Tears started stinging my eyes. I could tell that Grover and Annabeth were crying too though. Annabeth came over by me and sat next to me. She placed the gift in my hand.  
"A little thing to remember us all by..." She said quietly. I looked at them all and tried to smile. My gaze kept going back to Annabeth. There was a lot I wanted to say to her, but my tongue kept getting twisted. I was about to open it when I heard a loud honk, that only sounded too familiar. Mom was here. I looked at all my friends and stood up. The all stood up with me and gave me a hug. I grabbed the camera, the gift, and my suitcase and headed out the door waving behind me. I had only gone a few steps when I heard someone start crying...really heartbroken sobs...With that in my head I dashed off to the car. I sat down in my moms car and loaded my suitcase in the trunk.

"Percy are you sure you can leave?" My mom asked for the millionth time.  
"I'm OK mom." I said quietly. My mom started the car and we drove straight for Miami.

After an hour of driving, I finally decided to open my friends gift. I ripped of the blue wrapping paper to reveal a blue metal box. On the lid to the box was a red heart with words written in ancient Greek that said 'We all miss you Percy, and we'll always remember you. Please do the same for all of us. Camp Half-Blood.' I smiled and opened the box. There was a multiple of things that I had to look at. The first was a book filled with each face at camp, with a message from them. I smiled at a tear rolled down my cheek. The next item was a blue photo album, with pictures from my quests and days at camp.

I got a CD from the Apollo cabin with the camp songs on it, A book of Greek myths from the Athena cabin, Hephaestus' cabin made me a trophy, made of celestial bronze with my named engraved on it and all my achievements, The Aphrodite cabin gave me a green scarf with pink and red hearts on it, (I planned on wearing it for valentines day) and Ares cabin gave me a spear with my name on it.

Looking at all this stuff made me cry. Pretty much everyone, had gotten me something.I looked at the bottom of the box. There was a small book bag at the bottom. I opened it and found a bag filled with at least 100 gold drachmas, Ambrosia squares, and a canteen of nectar. I put all the stuff back in the bag when I realized that there was a note inside the bag. _Good-bye Percy Jackson. Enjoy your life! -Mr.D_ I smiled. He finally got my name right. I put all the stuff back in the box and closed it. My eyes felt wet and heavy so decided to take a nap. My last thought was of all my friends at camp Half-Blood hugging me. I smiled.

**

* * *

**

***Annabeth's POV***

He's gone. He's not coming back. Ever. He only left the cabin a few seconds ago, and I already missed him. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I started crying on Grover's shoulder. I wanted to run after him. To beg him to stay, but my legs felt like lead. My brain was numb. I layed down on his bed, and smelled the ocean scent, still on the covers. Nico came over and started rubbing my back, whispering to me about how things were going to be OK, but I think he was trying to comfort himself, more than me. My Seaweed Brain was gone. I'd never see him again.

Eventually, Grover and Nico left, but I stayed there, on the bed, trying to pull myself together. But I couldn't. I had been smashed into a thousand pieces. Only 1 thing could repair me now, and he was probably in Pennsylvania by now. I sat there all day until it was time for curfew. Malcolm came by the cabin to get me at 9.

"Annabeth, it's time to come back to the cabin now..." he said cautiously.  
"No Malcolm, I'm staying here."  
"Annabeth seriously. He's gone. I know this is painful, but, you need to come back.."  
"I TOLD YOU MALCOLM! I'M STAYING HERE!" I barked at him. He looked hurt. He turned and walked out of the room, but as he did, I saw him pull out a drachma and I heard him mumble something about mom. At that point, I probably would have ran over to Malcolm,apologized, and ran back to the Athena cabin, but I just started crying again. I tried to sleep, but Malcolm's words kept floating in my head. _He's gone. _With that, I cried myself to sleep, thinking about Percy the whole time.

_

* * *

_

**How was that? Please! If you read this, please review! I love all the comment and reviews, so please review! Just nothing to harsh because Fan Fiction's motto is-Unleash your Imagination!_-_ So don't hurt mine :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

I woke up with harsh sunlight shinning through the car window. I had woken up a few hours ago, but I was to tired to stay awake, so I went back asleep. I looked at my watch. 7:00 p.m. I sat up, and saw a sign as we drove by. _Welcome to Florida. _I looked at the gift I had gotten from camp Half-Blood, looking at the memories of my favorite place. It was possible to go back. I could still go there while I was in Florida, but I'd never be able to see my mom or Paul if I did. Besides, I can't just fly back & forth between Florida and Manhattan. Zeus would blast me if I tried. Besides, while I'm in Miami, I can keep watch for anything weird washing up on the beach. I missed my friends a lot. I looked at the drachmas that Mr.D and Chiron had given me. I thought about contacting someone. _Grover, Chiron, Nico, Annabeth. _I'd even contact Clarisse, if it meant that I had someone to talk to. I pulled out the coin until I realized something crucial. I had no mist. I really am a Seaweed Brain. I looked inside the backpack I had gotten. Nothing I could use. I looked around the entire back-seat. I finally found a small spray bottle that my mom bought to keep my cool. Of course, it was almost out of water. I was to desperate to care.

I squirted the bottle, trying to conserve the water inside. _O goddess, accept my offering. _I said in my mind, not wanting to wake my mom. I knew exactly who to contact. "Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood" The message shimmered. A few seconds later I saw a vague image of the entire camp in the dinning pavilion. Perfect. Everyone started staring at the message. Tons of them started shouting my name. They all ran over to crowd the message. I heard a faint yell in the back. "_Outta my way! Best friend coming through!" _Grover walked over and smiled at me. "Percy! How are you man? We miss you over here!" Grover said. "Hey G-Man! I'm fine, but I miss you guys like crazy. What's up?" Grover exchanged a few glances with some campers. "Man we haven't been able to sleep since you left 2 days ago." "Dude, I miss you too, but I shouldn't effect your sleeping habits and_" "Percy that's not what I meant. I meant to say that_" Grover got cut off by Chiron strolling up to the message. "Percy! Hello! How is Florida?" "It's nice Chiron. It's really sunny, even at this hour!" "Well I'm glad we got to see you! Say would you_" Chiron stopped talking when he heard something faint. A few seconds later Annabeth ran over in front of the message, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, much less the attend classes. Her eyes were red. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. "Hey Wise Girl." I said. She smiled. "Hey I just want to tell you that...that..." she hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak when the message dissolved. I looked at my spray bottle. Empty. "Paul, can you pull over at the next restaurant?" he nodded and pulled into a McDonald's. He woke my mom up and they went inside to get something to eat. I ran over to the drinking fountain and filled my squirt bottle. My mom and Paul came out a few minutes later with a smoothie for me. We climbed back into the car, and sped off for Miami.

***Annabeth's POV***

Time was making fun of me. It slowly passed, making everything last longer. I was cursing Kronos. A lot. I never left the Poseidon cabin. I didn't go to dinner or breakfast. I wouldn't attend sword fighting, archery, or Greek. Not until Percy came back. I'd spend the whole night crying. A few kids would come by to complain, but I"d threaten them, and they'd leave sadly. An Aphrodite girl came by to see me one day. She introduced herself as Maria. She tried talking to me for most of the day, she tried to get me to be happy. Of course I couldn't be happy. I threated her like all the others but she was being stubborn. Probably as stubborn as me. She finally left for dinner, and left me sadder then before.

She was only gone a few minutes when she came running back into the cabin. "Annabeth! Come down to the dinning pavilion. You have to see this!" I kept crying and placed a pillow over my head. "Annabeth! NOW! Please! Percy sent an Iris Message! Come on!" The jarred me back into reality. I looked at her and she ran over to me, and grabbed my hand, pulling my off. Half way over, I started sprinting. Maybe I could see him again. I could ask him to come back. I ran even faster, leaving Maria in the dust. I ran in the pavilion to see everyone crowding the center of the room. I weaved in between them and say Percy's smiling face in the mist. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" "Hey Wise Girl!" I smiled. "Hey I just want to tell you that...that..." I hesitated. I shouldn't be that selfish. To make him leave his mom and step-dad. It was crazy. I should at least tell him how I feel. I opened my mouth to speak, when the message vanished.

I looked longingly at were it was, hoping that it would come back, showing Percy sea green eyes, glimmering like the ocean. I exhaled and walked out of the pavilion. Maria finally got there as I left. When she looked at me, I felt my willpower crumble. I started crying again. Maria hugged me and led me back to the cabins. I thought that she was going to take me back to the Athena cabin, but instead, she led me back to Poseidon's. She brought me over to the fountain inside and rummaged through her pockets. Apparently she couldn't find what she was looking for. She sat me down on 1 of the beds and dashed off for her cabin. I started crying again, and cried myself to sleep. Feeling even more miserable then I had been before.

**I know the story is kinda sad so far, but I have a lot planned, so bare with me! Please review though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or who review my other stories. Just nothing harsh because I don't want you hurting my imagination. **

**By the way, whoever the LOST HERO is, I just wanna know why you hate me.**

**Plus I'm going to slow down the writing train soon, because of school and stuff, but these stories will be finished eventually. Please read and review though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

Things would usually change after 5 years right? Well, somethings never change. I'd left camp 5 years ago, but I still though of everyone there. Monsters still attacked. I could still control water. Usual stuff. Then there was the abnormal stuff. Everything I'd do at camp, I do here. Like every morning, I'd go down to the stables to give Blackjack an apple. Well ever since I moved, I'd grab an apple; every morning at 6, and take it outside. I'd walk the path like I would if I was still at camp Half-Blood. Then I'd stop in the same place every morning, looking for Blackjack. That same spot in the middle of the road. I'm sure that if I heard or saw someone from camp though, that I would crack. I thought about contacting the camp again, but mom said that it would be better if I moved on. I tried, because I knew it was hard for her to see me like this. Of course I couldn't move, but I faked it for Mom.

It was my birthday. I should be happy. Most demigods don't make it to the 20's. Much less 22. Was Annabeth alive? She'd be 22 in 1 month. My mom saw my face and sighed. I tried to smile. Of course, I couldn't fool my mom. She handed me a green box with a blue ribbon. I undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a miniature fountain. It was blue and white with a bucking horse on the top. I couldn't believe how much I loved. I smiled at the gift. I stood up and hugged my mom and Paul. I went into my room and placed the small fountain on my dresser. It reminded me of the fountain in the Poseidon cabin at camp. I went into my closet. I looked at the gift the camp gave me five years ago. I took it out and sat down on my bed. I opened the box and took out the backpack inside. I looked inside for the golden drachmas. I pulled one out and walked over to the fountain. I was about to through the coin, when my mom walked in. "Mom, please. Just a few calls. It's been 5 years." She gave me a sad look, she sighed and nodded. I threw the coin in the fountain and it disappeared "O goddess, accept my offering." I thought hard. "Tyson. Uh..." I didn't know where he was. Iris must have known who I was talking about, because the image shimmered and it pictured Tyson sitting on a bench watching 2 Cyclopes fight. "Tyson..." I said. I smiled at him. "Thank you Iris." I whispered.

"Tyson!" I yelled a little louder. This time he looked over and a huge grin stretched across his face. "PERCY!" He yelled. All the Cyclopes looked at the message and ran over. "Percy! How is Florida? See many ponies?" "Yeah big guy! Tons! We have this guy with a Horse Ranch down the street. Florida's kinda nice." Tyson clapped his giant hands. I smiled and laughed. "Hey! Did you talk to anyone from camp lately?" Tyson sighed. "I did. Didn't stay long though. It a sad place now..." He didn't finish. "Man, I really miss you Tyson." I felt like giving the Iris Message a hug. Then I heard a big voice call. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING! GET BACK TO WORK!" "Goodbye Percy! Talk soon!" Tyson said. He wiped his hand through the mist and cut off the connection.

I laid back down on my bed and though of people to call. I rolled over and smacked my face on the lid to the box. I rubbed my nose and looked at the cover. Inside the lid was a little piece of green paper. I took it off and noticed that there was something inside of it. I unwrapped the paper and found a small memory card for my camera. I took my camera off my table and turned it on. I looked at the pictures of all my friends. I looked at the video of Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and me. The last seconds we spent together. I turned the camera off, and removed the chip, and placed and placed it in the box from camp. I inserted the memory card from camp. There were a few videos on it. I played the first video.

Grover appeared on screen. I smiled at my satyr friend. My heart felt like it was shattering. "Hey Percy! You probably didn't see this video until a few years after it was made right? Any way...The camp made these videos, Giving you goodbye messages... just go to the next video..." Grover started crying. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes too. I scrolled over to the next video. I saw Katie Gardner's smiling face in the camera, but I saw red around her eyes too. "Hi Percy! These are the goodbyes from the Demeter cabin." For the next few minutes, I saw everyone from the Demeter cabin step in front of the camera, and say something that only mad me sadder. Once I was through the Demeter cabin, the next video was showed Clarisse, trying to look sad. "Well Prissy, you survived me, monsters, Kronos, and other different gods, but your mom was the one to get you out of our hair! Well anyway, goodbye Percy." She handed the camera to the other kids, and they all said the same things. Instead of making me sad though, I just laughed. Maybe that was their intention. I was about to click on the next video when I got a notice that said my battery was low. I scoured my room for the charger, and plugged it in. I'd watch the rest tomorrow. I fell asleep picturing all the faces of my friends.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 6. I went into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and went outside. I walked down the path I usually took and stopped where I always did. I bit the apple as I came back to the house. It was finished before I got there. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my camera. I turned it on and scrolled to the next video.

It was the Apollo cabin. They all said there goodbyes, and they all tried to be happier then they really were in the video. I clicked on the next video. If I was thinking clearly, they were going in order of the cabins. So...Artemis was next. No one was there, so they'd probably go to the Hephaestus cabin. I expected seeing Sean, the leader of the Hephaestus cabin, but instead someone else popped up. I was really happy to see Thalia's face again. I hadn't seen her in such a long time... "Hey Percy! This is a message from the Hunters of Artemis. Goodbye, have fun, visit, call, anything! Just keep in touch!" She smiled and turned the camera towards the ceiling. It was painted like the night sky, with the stars, moon, and planets. I saw 1 constellation, that made me realize why Thalia pointed it towards the ceiling. The constellation of Zoe the Huntress, was in the center of it. Shining and glimmering, like Zoe was saying a special goodbye too. The video ended. I watched the rest of the videos, and noticed something. There wasn't one from the Athena cabin. I looked at all the videos. I was about to give up, when I noticed 1 video that was untouched. I played it.

Annabeth. Her eyes were red from crying, but she tried to smile. "Hey Seaweed Brain. Here's the Athena cabin video. You're my best friend. I'll always remember you. Remember me. You were everything I could ever ask for. I'll miss you. I already miss you, and your still here, packing in your cabin." She smiled. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. She handed the camera down to her siblings. I stopped the camera and pulled out my suitcase. I'm going to go see Annabeth. It'll be an early birthday surprise. An Iris Message wouldn't cut it. I packed all my stuff from camp and grabbed my spray bottle. I filled it with water and packed it. I heard foot steps and saw my mom in the doorway to my room.

"Percy what are you doing?" she asked me. "I'm going back to camp. New York's my home. Camp Half-Blood's my home. I..." my voice hesitated. "I really miss Annabeth, Mom." she smiled at me. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Percy. How much do you miss her?" "More then you could imagine." My face felt hot. "Percy. Do you know what the average marriage range is for most people?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. 25-30ish" I said uncertainly. She nodded. "How about for demigods." "Um..." I wasn't sure. I didn't know. "20" my mom said. I looked at her, while she dug her hand into her pocket. "Why so early?" "Because, demigods usually get _killed_ early. So most of them marry young." _She wasn't seriously saying that..._ "Mom. You're saying I should...I should..." My throat felt dry. My tongue tied itself in knots. She nodded her head. She handed me a black box. I opened it. Inside was a small silver ring, with a large diamond in the middle of it, that was shaped like a... a... "is that an _owl?"_ I asked. she nodded. "I've had this ready for a few years Percy." I started at her in disbelief. I noticed to blue Sapphires on both sides of the owl. It's eyes were gold. I closed the box and hugged my mom. I didn't know if I was ready for marriage, but it felt like the only way to express how I feel. I put the ring in my pocket. It suddenly weighed a million pounds. I walked outside and got in my car. I started the engine and drove off for beach. Why the beach? I don't know. It felt right. I was on my way.

* * *

**How was that? Please review. Nothing harsh though. :D thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you reviewers! I'm sorry that the updating is slowing down, but I can't update all the time with schoolwork and stuff. Please keep reviewing though! I especially want to thank some select reviewers that have read most of my stories, and from what they've said; they love them! Thank you to SteffieJacksonXD, AnnabethIsTheBest, so unnatural, CAM, XDiheartpercyjacksonXD, and so many more amazing people! ;D**

**This message goes out to everyone who likes my stories! My 1****st**** story **_**Worse Than Monsters, its High School**_** hasn't been reviewed in a LONG time. I did post an AN a while ago though, that I wouldn't update until I got enough reviews for couple requests. So far, I've only gotten like 2 reviews for couple requests. I seriously need the requests, or I can't finish my story! I need at least 10!**

**Now I'd like to say something to the people who gave me some um… creative advice on my stories. (Flames) Even though you all found something wrong with my stories…that no one else found…I'd like to tell all you that I took some of your advice. Most of the things you found wrong were minor typos. Actually, I think you all said that my stories weren't bad, so I thank you! Seriously, don't review my story if you're going to trash it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part PJO!**

I finally got to the beach, after what seemed like hours. Although, if you were carrying a ring for someone that you know you love, but your not sure if they love you back, or if there even still alive, you'd feel the same way. The ocean always calms me down, but I guess my dad didn't want me to be calm, because it wasn't working like it usually did. I sat down on a rock by the water, as the waves rolled onto the shore. I closed my eyes, and pictured Annabeth's face. But thinking of Annabeth only made me more nervous. I listened to the waves instead. I could here the water bubbling, churning, it crashing on the shore. Then I heard something that sounded out of place. Deep breathing. I'm not talking like someone exhaling around you; I mean loud, breathing down your neck, deep breathing. I opened my eyes and looked at the coast a few feet over. It was huge, like the size of a tank. It was breathing slowly, and loudly. A Whale? I couldn't read its thoughts; which was strange, but if it was dead, I kinda don't want to know what it's thinking about.

I ran over to the strange creature. As soon as I came close enough though, I noticed that it was furry. A tank size, black, furry mass, passed out on the beach. My brain tried gluing the pieces together, until I thought of one explanation.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked slowly. The giant hellhound turned her ears to the sound of my voice. She slowly cocked her head up to see me. She gave me a wet kiss that was excited, and tired at the same time. I scratched her ears while she napped. It was good to see her again. I kept petting her as I watched the waves.

By time Mrs. O'Leary woke up; and was fully charged, it was about 3:00 a.m. She must've been really tired, because I've never seen her sleep 12 hours before. "Ok girl. You ready? I've gotta ask you a favor." I whispered in her ear and climbed on her back. "Let's go!" I shouted, as Mrs. O'Leary ran straight for the nearest tree. I had almost forgotten what it was like to shadow travel.

We popped out from a sign on the side of a hill. _Delphi Strawberry Service. _Home at last. I thought about the ring in my pocket. It felt like it weighed 100 pounds. I exhaled, and started walking up the hill, as Mrs. O'Leary slowly followed. Mrs. O'Leary curled up by a tree while I walked into camp. It was completely...empty. I walked over to the cabins to find Annabeth. I was turning a corner when I heard a faint voice that made my heart jump. Annabeth.

I followed the sound of her voice. I turned the corner of the Ares cabin and saw her standing there, with her back facing me. She'd gotten a bit taller, and her hair was longer, but she was still Annabeth. Then horror struck. She was pinning some guy against the wall, and she had her hands on his shoulders. I didn't want to see more. I started running back to Mrs. O'Leary. I was stupid. All this time, I had though she might be dead or something, but I never considered the fact that she might be with someone else. I felt the wind sting my face, and tears fill my eyes. I had missed my chance 5 years ago. I sat down on a rock by Mrs. O'Leary. I heard footsteps. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket, but not yet uncapping it. A dark figure started walking towards me. As it got closer, I realized that it was a girl. She was maybe my age, or a little younger. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Her white V-neck shirt was ripped and her jeans were scratched. I stood up carefully.

"Are you a Half-Blood?" I asked her softly. Her expression melted into anger. "There you people go again!" she yelled. I stepped back. "What are you talking about? Kayla called me the same thing and that's why I ditched her! What are Half-Bloods?" I looked at her for a while, but she just stood there waiting for an answer. "Um...did anything...weird appear over your head on your 13th birthday?" I asked her. She grabbed her head and sat down on a rock. "Um...no." she said simply. I could tell she wasn't lying, because she sat there looking disappointed, but I could tell she was a Half-Blood. "Come with me." I said. I walked over and helped her up. I pulled her inside the magic gate, and she passed through. Bingo. Half-Blood alert. I dug through my back pack and found some Ambrosia squares. I pulled of a small piece and handed it to her. "Now before you eat this, just lick it. I need to make sure your a Half-Blood." I said quietly. She looked at me like I was crazy, but reluctantly licked the square. She looked at me expectantly. Nothing. She's a Half-Blood. She grabbed her head again, and fell over. I ran over to grab her and carried her off to the big house. I sat her down on one of the empty beds. "So..." I said, trying to make small talk. There was something about her that made me nervous. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked her. She started laughing. I mean hysterically laughing. "Oh! I'm fine! I just fainted, that's all! Trust me! But _you_ look like you been crying a lot. Actually, like you were just beat in the head with a stick." She said. I tried to force a smile, but she saw through me. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. I told her about Annabeth, how I had left. What I had seen. But I left out the engagement part though... It was surprisingly easy to talk to her, even if I had only known her 10 minutes. "So wait. What's your name?" She asked me. "Percy. Percy Jackson. And you are?" She was about to talk when she looked at me and her eyes went wide. I was about to turn around when I heard hooves behind me.

* * *

**How was that? Hopefully the story will start getting happier. Quick request to everyone reading though! I'm kinda stuck on a name for the girl Percy's with right now, so if you have any suggestions, please do tell. Your idea might be featured in the rest of the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can only update every once and a while, but I'll only update the story with the most reviews at the time! Don't review the story if you don't have anything nice to say about it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! PEACE! 8D Thank you Internet (and Hermes who invented the Internet!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I had a lot of awesome name choices. It was so hard to pick one. I was looking for something kind of...strong minded sounding. I created her to be someone opinionated and very strong. Not buff strong, but like brave kinda...someone who doesn't quit. Someone like Percy in a way...**

**Who is the mystery girl? What's her name? Who's her parent? Why am I talking like this? Most of these questions might be revealed. If you think that I'm going to tell you now, then you have a problem. The only way to find out is by reading the story! DUH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Chiron. The guy hadn't changed a bit. Literally. He's immortal, so he can't age or grow. I smiled at my old mentor, and he bent his head down and started staring at me with his mouth wide open. "Percy? Is that you? Or another Iris Message?" He asked me. I smiled. "Nope Chiron. It's really me!" I said, trying to smile. I could tell that he knew something was wrong, but he let it slide. He quickly looked behind me. "Now who's this?" He asked. He trotted over to the other side of the bed. "Um...I'm..." she was quickly interrupted by shouting, that I knew almost to well. "What's going on out there Chiron? It's almost 5:00! I want to go back to bed!" Mr.D shouted from the hall. As soon as he walked into the room, his face dropped. "Chiron. I was expecting some rouge monster, or some other pizza guy again, but instead we get Perry Johnson?" He complained. I sighed, and acted surprised."Mr. D! Is that you?" I asked him. He glared at me and snapped his fingers, making a bottle of wine appear. He drank a few sips and started walking back to his room, while muttering something under his breathe.

"Uh...Percy. Who was that?" The girl said grabbing my shoulder. "And who's this guy? Why is he half horse?" She asked while pointing at Chiron. Chiron looked slightly offended. "Uh... this is Chiron. My uh...teacher. He's a_" "Wait your teacher's a horse?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. He's a centaur. Like the same one from the old Greek myths. And that was his royal pain himself Dionysus, god of Wine. Or should I say god of whining." "I heard that!" He called. I snickered. "Okay! Time out! One minute, I'm being told I'm a half-blood, the next your telling me that your teacher's a centaur, and that was a god! Am I on planet crazy? You never even told me where I was!" She yelled. I was afraid Dionysus was going to turn her into a grape vine, but she stood there looking at me and Chiron. "Dear, your at Camp Half-Blood. A camp for Demigods." Chiron said. "What's a Demigod?" She grabbed her head again and laid down on the pillow. "Um...Maybe you should sleep. It looks like you had a long night." I said, while examining the tears in her clothes. "You have _no_ idea." She said lazily. "Believe me. I do." I said. Within seconds, she was asleep.

That left Chiron and me. "Percy. Come walk with me outside by the lake." He said. "Uh...Chiron. Don't you want to change first?" I asked, looking at his horse pj's and curlers. "Um.. Of course. I'll meet you there." He said, and trotted off to his room. I walked outside and inhaled the cold air. It felt like such a long time ago since I'd been here, but I still knew every turn, tree, and place. I walked the path and finally got to the canoe lake. I sighed and sat down on a sand dune.

I watched the water and decided to take a short swim. I jumped in. It felt like I hadn't even left. Like I had swimming here for the past 5 years. I closed my eyes, and thought about what I had seen with Annabeth. _She's with someone else stupid! _my brain said. _You're too late. You should've come by years ago! Did you think that she was going to wait for you? For all she knew, you were never coming back! Her best friend left her. She's gone man! _I yelled in frustration, which startled all the fish. I swam to the surface to find Chiron standing at the shore.

"Well. I thought you wouldn't ever come up. Of course I can't blame you. It seems like you've had a long night. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. I though for a moment. I started telling him about everything, unless it had something to do with Annabeth. _That_ particular subject was a bit to...private. Some might say painful. Heart wrenching. Hurtful. But I'll just say private. Chiron nodded ever few minutes in the story, and when I was done, he spoke. "Percy. You should go to your cabin and get some rest. By the look on your face, it appears that your day was longer then our friend's." He pointed to the Guest House. I walked off to the Poseidon cabin after I said good night to Chiron. I found my stuff laid out in the cabin. Like I had never left. I smiled and walked over to my mirror. Wow. No wounder every one kept saying I looked bad today. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and my face looked like I had just saw my best friend get hit by a bus. Actually. It looked like _I _was hit by a bus. I walked over to my bed and started crying. Trying not to wake the other campers. I might be invincible on the outside, but my entire inside was shattering now. Even though I was containing it, it sounded like my crying was echoing through the whole camp...

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been 5 years. If he really cared, I would have heard from him. 5 years! Probably after the 3rd year, I started getting back to normal. I went to my own cabin for a change, and I started taking classes again. I was really out of practice, but I somehow caught up. Maria was being really helpful though. She helped my with my studies, my training, and forgetting Pe_ Oops! I'm not supposed to say _his _name. Life adjusted to normal again. Sort of.

It was about 3:00 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, so I started reading my architecture book. Only a few minutes had gone by, until I heard a knock at the door. I continued reading, until someones had covered up the words. Kyle. Son of Ares. Don't get me wrong. Kyle is one of the semi-nicer Ares kids. Though I only think that because Maria has a HUGE crush on him. "Hi Kyle. What do you want?" I said. He chuckled and smiled. "Oh. Not much. Just...you." He said. What? I had told, _tons _of guys NOT to ask me out. Or hit on me in anyway, or they would find themselves hanging upside down naked from the roof of the Dinning Pavilion. "Kyle..." I said, trying to sound calm. "Oh come on Annabeth! Baby!" He said while he reached for the buttons on his shirt. He walked closer to me. I closed my book. "Kyle. Are you sure? Maybe I'm not ready for this... I wouldn't want the others to know..." I said really sweet. I looked around the cabin at all my sleeping siblings. I got out of bed and stood up. Kyle looked around. "I'll give you a few seconds.." He said softly and he walked over to the bathroom. Once he was gone, I grabbed my knife of my table and placed it in my back pocket. I fixed my pj's, and brushed my hair out using my fingers. Kyle came out a few seconds later. He walked over to me. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt while he was looking at me. As soon as he looked down, I sprang. I ran behind him, and placed my knife against his neck. "If you want to keep your head, you'll come with me." I said quietly in his ear. He slowly nodded and I lead him outside, not wanting to wake my siblings.

"IF YOU EVER HIT ON ME AGAIN, OR TRY TO SEDUCE ME IN ANY WAY, I WILL KILL YOU. SLOWLY!" I yelled as I pinned him on the side of the Ares cabin. I wanted the cabin to here my warning. I glared at him a while, waiting for the message to sink in. "Face it Annabeth. The only reason your not killing me now, is that because you like me!" he said simply. I whispered to him. "Trust me. _That's not_ the reason. Now get away from me you filthy scum." I said. I released his shoulders, and he walked away. "OK! I know why you wont be with me!" he called. "An why is that?" I asked, reaching for my knife. "You're still in love with that creep Percy Jackson! Come on babe. He's gone! He left you! Time to move on! To someone hotter!" He said, while pointing at himself. I looked down at the ground. Tears started stinging my eyes. He was right. I had tried to move on. In my heart, I knew it was useless. But something kept him close. Almost too close. But I loved it. Then I noticed a stray practice arrow on the ground. I picked it up, and through it at Kyle's head. He ducked as it sailed over his head. I ran off to my cabin. I went into the bathroom to take a short shower. Being that close to Kyle made me feel disgusting. I got changed into a T-Shirt that Pe_ _he _left behind in his cabin and put it on for bed. I wore this shirt whenever I was missing him. Maria suggested that I should get rid of it because it would bring back more painful memories, but I kept it any way. I sat back down on my bed and started crying. It felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Just that name drove me to tears.

* * *

**How was that? Are you angry that I didn't answer most of the questions? Yeah I know. More suspense. But I promise that I will answer it in the next chapter, which I am already working on. It should be up soon. And if anyone reviews, saying that they're mad at me for not answering the questions, I will make sure, NOT to post the chapter until they stop saying that! Each review that says something like that, will push the release date back 1 day! Thanks! Please review! Peace. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you reviewers! No one sent anything about me not telling you her name or anything! I would have posted over the weekend, but my mom was like "Stay off the PC! Your doing hard work all weekend!" So yeah. Here it is. Just scroll down and stop reading this stupid intro!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I checked my clock. 10:00. Wow. I must've been tired. I walked to the bathroom and put on a Gray T-shirt and jeans. I walked outside and inhaled the clean hair. I heard the clanging of the swords in the distance. Everyone was already practicing. No one even knew I was here. Opportunity came knocking. I ran for the woods, avoiding being seen by the other campers. I ran through the forest, until I reached a small clearing. I peered from behind a tree, and watched as Grover played his reed pipes. It was strange that he didn't here me, but I wasn't complaining. I saw the stream behind Grover and slowly willed it to rise. It rose quietly, right over Grover's head. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I willed the water to spell out words in front of Grover. I let one drop of water hit him, and he stopped playing. He opened his eyes and read the letters.

"I'm back." He said quietly. He looked around the forest, but didn't see me. Grover started playing a frantic song on his pipes. He closed his eyes again. Perfect. I bended the water around his ears so he couldn't hear me, and I crept up in front of him. I was stared at him a few seconds before I let the water drop.

"Boo!" I said. Grover opened his eyes and fell out of his chair.  
"Whoa! What? Huh? Per_" He stammered. I smiled and laughed silently.  
"It's me Grover. I'm back!" I said. He got up and gave me a hug.  
"Man! We missed you while you were gone! Why didn't you IM us?" he asked  
"My mom thought it would be better if I forgot about camp. But here I am!" I said.

I told Grover about Florida. He told me that camp had been closing down off and on for the past few years. All because Peleus was needed to go to some Dragon school thing. So It was like I was only gone 3 years. We walked down to the dinning pavilion to get something to eat, since I had missed breakfast. I had gotten the leftovers from breakfast and sat down at a table. I guess it doesn't matter since it's not actually meal time.

"So Grover...Have you been finding any cool demigods lately?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Oh yeah! Percy. We found this kid for Hephaestus and 2 for Hermes. Most of the other ones were for minor gods. Oh wait! I almost forgot to tell you. We found Thalia a sibling! This new girl. She looks a lot like Thalia. I think I have a picture." He said while looking through his pockets. He pulled out a picture of Thalia, and a girl who looked about 11. She had electric blue eyes, and black hair. Just like Thalia. The only difference was that the little girl had a ring of yellow around her pupils.  
"That's your cousin Callie." He said.  
"Wow..." There was something about her. She reminded me of someone I had seen before...ding.  
"Um...gotta go Grover!" I said as I bolted out the dorrs to the Big House. I heard Grover racing after me.

"Perce! Wait up man!" Apparently I had gotten faster, because Grover would usually beat me at running.  
"No time man. You have to meet someone!" I called  
"Who? What's her name?" He yelled.  
"I don't know!" I said as we arrived at the front steps.

I opened the door and went to the guest room. Her eyes flew open as I walked in. She sat up. "YOU!" She shrieked. Me and Grover backed away slowly.

"Um...What did we do?" Grover asked.  
"You brought me into this dangerous world of demigods and monsters! Your going to get me killed! I was happy being normal. Sure more excitement would've been nice, but this is NOT what I meant." He said. Then she calmed down and noticed Grover's legs.  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Donkey boy?" She asked. Grover bleated.  
"Goat! I'm a satyr! SATYR!" He said.  
"Hey! We're the last one to be answering questions here! You haven't even told us your name!" I said a bit to loudly. She cringed at my voice and stood up.  
"My name is Savannah. Savannah Rockwell." She said simply.**  
**"Savannah, Grover. Grover, Savannah." I said. They shook hands.  
"Um...well I better go. I have some more Satyrs coming in and there not...trained yet..." He said with a look of disgust.  
"Good Luck." Savannah said. With that, Grover left.

Savannah motioned me over to her bed, where she told me about herself. She was 21. Her birthday was on October 17th. She was originally from Ohio, but her family and her moved to New York when she was 18. She was single. She had 1 step-sister named Julianne, but she went by Justice. Her dad was a former doctor, but he recently decided to become a teacher. Her step-mom was a preschool teacher and always liked to spoil Justice, but not her. I felt bad for Savannah. She had a life similar to all demigods, but in a way... it was different.

I showed her around camp while everyone else was at the canoe lake. I showed her the Dinning Pavilion, told her about the magical boundaries at camp, took her to the practice areas, and finally showed her the cabins.

"So...which one am I in?" She asked while looking at Zeus' cabin.  
"I don't know." I said slowly. I looked up at the sky.  
"YOU GUYS AREN'T KEEPING YOUR PROMISES!" I yelled.  
"Um...Are you OK?"Savannah asked slowly. I looked at her and frowned.  
"Oh great! What's wrong with me know?" She complained. I pulled out my phone and snapped the picture. I turned around the camera and showed it to her. It was a picture of A large feather, intricately designed with a crown circling around it. It was floating right above Savannah's head.  
"I've never seen that one before...and I've seen it all..." I said slowly. We exchanged glances and ran off to the big house.

* * *

**Congratulations to...I forget your email...But you won! Thank you for the idea, along with everyone else! I looked up the name Savannah. I think it suits this character well. She wasn't supposed to be some hot Aphrodite chick, or a huge braniac. She was supposed to be natural. Kinda like Calypso, but in a lot of ways not like Calypso. Savannah means treeless, plain But I saw a lot of potential with the name, so I'll keep it until it stops working for me. It was a really tough decision. You all sent in awesome names. Please don't stop reading the story though if your name wasn't picked. I'm sorry if it wasn't but i'll try to incorporate the names into other stories characters! To answer a question now. **

**LOST HERO(): Yes there will be Percabeth. I'm just building suspense. Just wait for the next few chapters. If you feel like LOST HERO () then just wait. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, placed this on story alert, or added moi to your favorite authors! I'm trying to think of a new story idea. Here are the choices. BTW there will be a poll thing for this so check out my profile!**

**Revenge: Nemesis wants revenge on Percy for causing Ethan's death. ( shes kinda confused...sorry Nemesis! Don't hurt me!) So she, Hecate, and Morpheus team up for revenge. They've kidnapped Percy. Nico. Annabeth. rest of the group go to save Percy. **

**Trust Me: Percy and Annabeth were going on a date one day, when they get dragged into a game of Truth or Dare. ( Just saying, this wont be a totally rated R game of Truth or Dare, but thing will get extreme.)Percabeth. Thalico. ect.**

**Change: The Aphrodite girls want to give Annabeth a make over. She looks completely different. So different that Percy doesn't recognize her. Rachel realizes that he doesn't think that Annabeth is Annabeth, so she says Annabeth died on a mission. (Much better then it sounds..) Percabeth. **

**That's Reality Sweetheart: Aphrodite places hidden cameras around camp, for a new Olympus show. She manipulate the entire camp to form a new drama. Percabeth. Thalico. Chrisse. Other pairings. (Drama in store.)**

**Year without Rain: Percy goes to live with Poseidon for the Summer. Her perspective.( A lot better then it sounds)**

**OK 1 more poll. Just tell me your favorite story. It'll help decide which ones I update! Don't forget to tell me on all these polls. Thanks. Peace! Luv! Fan fiction! Ultimate Demigod98 out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

"What does that mean?" Savannah shouted as we ran for the Big House.  
"I don't know! That's why we're asking Chiron!" I replied  
"Wait. The horse dude?" She asked.  
"Sure." I said.

Once we got to the Big House we knocked and a few seconds later, Chiron answered the door. He saw our faces and scurried us inside, and shutting the doors behind him. He sat down in his wheelchair, and we explained our story.

"What does it mean Chiron?" I asked after we showed him the picture.  
"I have an idea, but it's very unlikely..." He said, while frowning. I suddenly understood what he was saying.  
"No way..." I said. Then I felt Savannah place her hand on my shoulder.  
"Who are you guys talking about? I deserve to know who my mom is!" She said while shaking me. I grabbed her hand and we both blushed.  
"We have to go to Olympus. Now." I said, and we ran down to the vans, with Chiron following behind us.

* * *

Once we were inside the elevator, I swore I saw Savannah cry. Me and Chiron had explained to her on the way how she wasn't supposed to be alive, and I guess she would find that offensive. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. I know what you feel like." I said. She smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Yeah. Sure you do." She said as the door swung open.

The place looked better then ever before. It took my breathe away. Then I remembered something. Annabeth redid this place. It was amazing. She was amazing... I thought back on all the memories we both shared. They all seemed so far away. Chiron and Savannah had already walked a feet feet away by time I snapped out of my trance. I ran after them as we all ran for Hera's palace. It was very large and elegant, with marble beams, and other fancy stuff that only Annabeth could name. We all walked in and found Hera sitting in a room that looked something like a kitchen. She was reading the Olympus Tabloids and stuff like that. She looked at us when we entered.

"Hello daughter." She said smiling warmly at Savannah.  
"Um. Thanks." I said quietly. She snapped her fingers and a huge leather couch appeared in the middle of the room. We all sat down, as invisible servants brought us sandwiches.  
"So what brings you to my home?" Hera asked sweetly. We all pointed to Savannah.  
"Oh yes. You want me to tell you why and how Savannah is here. Well, I was in Ohio one day, surveying the mortals behaviors when I met Savannah's father. I have to admit. He was rather charming. I thought about him often. I also wanted an actual demigod hero of my own, so I used my mind and created Savannah. Of course, I couldn't let Zeus know about you, so I sent you to your father. End of story." She said. Wow. Learn something new everyday!  
Now my dear, I'm afraid you must go. I have a meeting with Artemis in an hour. So goodbye my love!" She said as she clapped her hands. In a millisecond, we were back at camp.

When we got back, it was time for the Camp Fire. I hadn't been to one in years, so I dragged Savannah with me. I thought about just walking in there, like I had never left, but I thought of something a bit more creative. I stole the CD player out of the Apollo cabin, and played the CD. It was that famous song from Star Wars. Perfect for a dramatic entrance. I willed the water in the creek to rise. I squeezed Savannah's hand. I willed the water into a fine mist that spelled out letters. _I'm Back!_ I heard people whispering about it. I then stepped out of the trees through the mist, while pulling Savannah with me. Everyone was silent for a second then the all screamed and mobbed me. I heard thousands of questions. "_What are you doing here? How was Florida? Why didn't you IM us? Who's the girl?" _I didn't even care what they said. I was just glad to be home. Then I heard one voice, that broke through the crowd.

"Percy? Is that really you?" They asked. A few seconds later, Annabeth pushed through the crowd. She smiled when she saw me She slammed into me and hugged me so much, that I think my ribs cracked. I smiled and she suddenly pushed away.  
"Seaweed Brain. Who is this?" She asked, pointing to Savannah.  
"Uh... This is Savannah. My um..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. She was more then just a friend, but we weren't like_ together_...  
"Hi! I'm Savannah Rockwell!" She said. Annabeth inhaled slowly. She smiled and turned around, and ran off to her cabin. _What's with her? Savannah was just being friendly.  
_"Who's her parent?" Someone shouted, interrupting my thoughts.  
"This is Savannah Rockwell. Daughter of Hera. Long Story." I shouted over the crowd. They all went silent. I then lead Savannah off to Hera's 'cabin'.

No one had actually ever been in here. But it was pretty cool. Everything was made of marble, and most of it was jewel in crested. The beds were made with beautiful peacock feathers, and everything was extremely fancy. Most mortal would call this a dream house, but I still like my cabin better. It was more..._me_ then this one. She sat down on her bed.

"Thanks Percy." She said  
"For what?" I asked. She laughed.  
"Everything. Opening this world. Making me feel...at peace." She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her on the bed. She hugged me for a few seconds, and then laid down. Her eyes closed; and in seconds, she was asleep. I smiled, and slowly got up. I left the cabin with probably a permanent shade of read on my face. I walked down to the canoe lake and sat down, only then did I realize that I was alone. A mile over or so, Annabeth was sitting by the lake, with her eyes closed. Listening to the water. I smiled and walked over to her. I was about to tap her on the shoulder, and tell her about Florida. So we could be maybe a bit more then friends, but then I remembered what I saw. I could still talk to her though.

"This seat taken?" I asked. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Hi Seaweed Brain. Your back. Why?" she asked while staring at the waves.  
"I..." I can't tell her I came back for her. She'd think I was weird. She was gone. Out of reached. I was to late. "I was missing camp." I said simply. It wasn't lying.  
"Oh...she said. She sounded disappointed. "How'd you meet Savannah?"  
*****"Uh... She just came here, and I helped her into camp I guess. I'll write it down for you later..." I said. *****  
"Oh. OK. Are you guys close?" I smiled.  
"Kinda...I guess." I said. "So how have you been?" I asked, wanting to change to subject.  
"Great. Awesome. Perfect. Peachy." She said. I could tell something was wrong.  
"What happened?" I asked. She just shook her head.  
"It's good to have you back." She said softly. She got up, and went to her cabin. I stared at the water a few seconds and left.

I ran into my cabin and found someone waiting for me.

* * *

**How was that? Good I hope. It took a long time to write this chapter because the first time I wrote it, I lost all the data so I had to rewrite it. Do you see the bold Astrid around that one sentence? Percy did indeed write down his story. He gave it to me to publish. Thanks Percy! In the next chapter, we'll have a special guest! Woowhoo! Please review. Send in your question, comment, or creative Ideas, and I'll try to reply. I thank you awesome reviewers. Please vote on my polls! **

**Questions for you to answer! **

**What's your favorite story that I've written so far? **

**What story do you want to see me write next? ( choices in Chapter 6 of Gone) **

**Thank you! Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy: Hello everyone reading Ultimate Demigod's story. It's awesome write? We've been working together on this story for a while, trying to give you an inside look at my life.  
Ultimate Demigod98 (UD98): Yeah thanks for coming Percy. Now Percy's going to be here for the next 3 chapters so if you have any questions/coments for him, write them in a review, and he'll try to answer them. Wont you Percy? * Elbows him harshly*  
Percy: Yup! By the way. Just a notice. Annabeth might be with me some days so if you have any questions or comments for her too like say you wanted to know how she was able to_ * hand covers his mouth*  
****UD98: Thanks Percy. Give it away! Why would I care? He's going crazy! Don't listen to him! Just read the story! Ow! He bit me! Dude! What's wrong with you? I'm telling Annabeth!  
Percy: What! No! You can't do that! Stop wait! Come on! Anyone but Annabeth!  
UD98: OK fine! Annabeth _and _your mom! Ha!  
Percy: What! No! Stop! Please! Just read the story while we work this out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

"Hey man! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back for vacation?" Nico asked me. He ran over to my and hit my back. I smiled and hugged him. He instantly froze and pushed me away  
"Come on man! Men don't hug!" he said. But then he gave me a another hug. "Yeah well I'm only 17. It's technically not man-hood yet. 1 year away though so savor the hugs now. You won't get 'em next year!" He said while grinning. I smiled and I sat down on my bed. Nico pulled up a chair and we talked.

It had been years since I'd seen him. Man, did he grow! He's was like 5.2 but now he's like 5.10! He was almost as tall as me! Nico had been at camp off-and-on for the past 5 years. He was finding more information about him mom, Maria di Angelo. He'd been talking to Bianca a lot, and a few of the other deceased friends we had. Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Quintus/Daedalus, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, all of them. Gone. We had lost so many campers because of Kronos. _Thanks Grandpa! _

"Hey man! What's wrong. You seem really...depressed." He said. I forced a smile, but I can't hid things from Nico. No one can.  
"Well...when I came back to camp a few days ago... I saw...I saw... Annabeth...with some other...guy." I said. My voice was cracking. Nico had known about how I felt about Annabeth.  
"That's weird man, cause I heard she was like really sad once you left and all...Guess she moved on." He said quietly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"So Perce. I forget. Did you see the finished Hades cabin yet?" I shook my head. "Well come one! You have to see this!" He said, dragging me out the door.

* * *

Wow. Talk about cool. Nico's cabin was so...Nico. It was dark. It was mysterious. And it was all his. You could tell by the underwear hanging from the ceiling. _Polka dots man? _The walls were painted black for starters, but the had little splashes of color. Literally. Nico told me that he had splattered the paint on himself. Ah Nico. The whole place smelled like death though, which I guess you'd get used to. Maybe. It was pretty cool. I caught Nico looking out through his window a lot though. He was watching the Zeus cabin. Of course no one was there anymore...wait. Someone was there. But...

"Nico. Are you spying on Callie?" I asked slowly. He blushed and quickly yawned.  
"Man look at the time! I should go to sleep! Night man! Good to have you back." He said then quickly laid down and started 'snoring'; jeans and all.

I walked out. He was so bad at lying. I walked back to my room. I closed the door and climbed into my bed. I was too tired to care that I wasn't in my PJ's. O well. I closed my eyes, letting myself drift away until I heard someone pounding at the door. I climbed out of bed, and opened it. I was slammed into with so much force that I could actually feel the pain. That's saying something for a guy who's invulnerable.

* * *

***Aphrodite's POV***

Well I did say there was going to be anguish and indecision! He was warned. Those kids are too cute! I can't wait to see how this turns out!

"Aphrodite! May I speak to you. Now!" Zeus roared.  
"Sure. Whatever." I mumbled. Daddy won't hurt me. No one can. I walked into the throne room to see angry faces glaring at me. I smiled and went up to Zeus.  
"Yes, Lord Zeus." I said in a dramatic tone.  
"Now sweetheart. Personally, _I'm _not mad at you. You do your job. That's fine with me; but Athena, Poseidon, and a few other relatives disagree. " He said quickly. I smiled and faced the other gods.  
"APHRODITE! I FORBID YOU MESS WITH ANNABETH ANYMORE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES WITH HER HEART!" Athena screamed at me. I yawned, and Athena seethed.  
"I FORBID YOU MESS WITH PERCY EITHER!" Poseidon yelled. I frowned at him and everyone else.  
"EVERYONE! listen up cause I'm only saying this once! I don't control who people fall in love with. I just control it once the crush develops. I can't control emotion of the heart. I can do a lot, but not that much." I said calmly. Their eyes went wide. I snapped my fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of pink perfume. _Ah...Channel number 5. My favorite. _Now off to the spa. Those gods are so up tight. I'm starting to feel tense just being near them.

* * *

***Callie's POV***

La La La! I love this song. I know it's tacky, but I'm only 15! Recently! I'm childish. Not like Thalia.

I jumped out of bed and started dancing.

_There's something bout the way. The street looks when it's just rained._

_There's a glow off the pathment, you walk me to the car._

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah!_

_We're driving down the road. I wounder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now_

_But your just so cool, run your hands through your hair,_

_Absentmindedly making me want you!_

I accidentally kicked my lamp over. "I'm such a klutz" I said to myself.

Someone knocked on the door. I took out my ear buds and opened the door. Riley.

"Hey babe." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and smiled. I checked the clock. 10:00 p.m.  
"What are you doing here? It's 10:00!" I said. He smiled and hugged me and pushed me inside. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. Not that I wasn't _happy _to see him; I always am, but now he was starting to creep me out. We didn't go out with each other because we liked kissing all the time, we went out cause we were a lot a like.  
"Riley." I said between kisses. His lips were fierce and passionate. He pulled me closer to him.  
"Riley..." I squeaked.

My mind was going blank. He kept kissing me. I wasn't kissing back though. Usually if I didn't kiss back during our kisses, he would stop, but this time he kept kissing me. Something in me clicked, and I started kissing him back. I was losing myself. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He grabbed my stomach and stopped kissing me for a moment as he pushed me onto my bed, where he continued to kiss me. I let my instincts take over. I wrapped my legs around him to and hung to him like a baby koala. Suddenly something changed. His hands snaked under my shirt and started pulling at the fabric. My eyes snapped open. I dropped my legs and arms and sat down. We were both breathing heavily. Then his hands went straight for my waist.  
This time I saw his eyes. They were filled with desire. And lust. I realized what he was up to. As he leaned down, I kicked his head, making him stumble backwards. He screamed with pain and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I could feel them stinging mine too.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" I asked, trying not to explode. I like Riley. But this, was not what I liked. Kissing him was great. We rarely kissed, so a few moments ago, when it was _just _the kiss, I was perfectly happy.  
"I thought you wanted to too." He said quietly. All this time. He didn't like me the same way. He wanted my body. I screamed.  
"You creep! I didn't want _that!_" While gesturing to my mid-section. I was thinking of all the things to call him, but Thalia told me not to use that kind of language. "I wanted to kiss you. We like NEVER kiss like that. I was giving you and I some satisfaction. Was that your plan? The only reason why you came here, was to seduce me?" I said, with my voice close to breaking. He looked at me a while, but he finally nodded slowly. I screamed at him and pushed him out the door.

I cried for hours. _How could he use me like that? _I looked outside the window at the Hades cabin. I saw Nico sitting on his bed, talking to some guy I had seen at the campfire. He was my cousin Percy. I have to admit. I kinda liked my cousin Nico. He was hot, he seemed nice, and he would _NEVER _use me like that. I sat down on the bed closest to the window, and watched him for a while. I found myself drifting of. _Pretty, Riley-less, Nico-filled dreamland. Here I come. _I thought, as I fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that? Callie's little...scene with Riley will probably be the last kind of topic like that. I would do anymore of that kind of stuff...Unless you want me to. But for that, I'd need a lot of reviews saying they liked it. I needed to add drama to Callie's life. If you happen to review about this subject, please tell me how well I described the make out scene. I'm going to need to know how to write it well if there's going to be any Percabeth. Cause they are going to kiss. A lot.**

**Percy: Spoiler Alert! Nico and Callie start going out and then Riley comes back and has this huge fight with Ni_" *Punches Percy in the face. HARD!***

**PERCY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T GO TELLING THEM THAT! GREAT. MAYBE I'LL CHANGE THE STORY NOW TOO! During the next chapter; Me, Percy, and Nico will be here answering your questions. Thanks for reading anyway. Make sure you review, visit my profile, and all that good stuff. **

**OK! By the way, you know the song Callie's singing? If you know the title, artist, and what soundtrack it's on ( including the # in which it's placed) I'll give you a free spoiler for the rest of the story. I think I'll try doing something like this from now on. I'll give away spoiler to the first person to get it right! Good luck! **

**Percy: Yeah thanks for the punch! Review if you feel sorry for me!**

**Yeah also tell me if you think these little conversation with the characters are annoying. I'm wiling to boot Percy off!  
Percy: Aw! come one! have a heart! I'm joking!  
BYE! Review. Just no flames k? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

_Annabeth? _I looked down at her hair. She was crying and shaking violently. I hugged her for a while, and pulled her over to my bunk. She was _never _like this. Unless she got more fragile while I was gone. I guess somethings did change. She sniffled a lot and looked into my eyes. They were all red and puffy, but she was just plain _terrified_. This was Annabeth though. She's not usually scared.

"Annabeth. What happened?" I asked. She just shook her head, and I saw more tears come out of her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders, and I tilted her head up. I looked into her eyes, and asked one more time. This time she swallowed and spoke.  
"I didn't know where else to got Percy. Grover was somewhere in the woods. Thalia's with the Hunters. Nico wasn't in his cabin and_"  
"Wait. Nico wasn't at his cabin?" she shook her head again. Nico was like a zombie. He'd never stop sleeping. It was strange. Even for him. She started crying again.  
"Oh man Annabeth. Sorry I interrupted. Tell me what happened." I said sincerely. She forced a smile, well sorta. It made me remember every single reason why I liked/loved this girl. But then I remembered what I saw a few days ago.  
"You know what Percy. Maybe I should go bother somebody else. Your probably so busy with your girlfriend and_"  
"Woah. Woah. Woah. Did you say..Girlfriend?" I asked. Girls always confuse me. She nodded.  
"Yeah Savannah." She said. I started laughing, and she reached for Riptide which I had on my dresser. I quickly grabbed it.  
"Savannah's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. But I guess you really don't care." She beamed. and hugged me tightly.  
"Of course it matters to me!" She said. I had to admit. Having her hugging me felt pretty good. But I felt like I was...cheating.  
"Annabeth. i feel like a cheater hugging you." I admitted. Her eyes widened.  
"I thought you said you and Savannah_"  
"Not me and Savannah. You and your boyfriend." I said. She stared at me and shook her head.  
"Percy. Seaweed Brain. I don't have a boyfriend. I don't know who told you that but_"  
"No. I saw you! A couple nights ago. You had him pinned against the side of the Ares cabin." I said. Now it was her turn to laugh. She stood up and straightened her shirt. It was a red shirt with like this spot pattern thing around the neck. She tightned her ponytail, and smiled. She grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me off the bed, close to her face.

"Percy. I don't have a boyfriend. I was telling Kyle not to hit on me. That's what you saw. I was totally...shattered when you left. I told everyone that if they hit on me in anyway, that they'd find them self naked and tied up at the Dinning Pavilion. You wanna now why. Cause...I was...and still am in love with you." She said softly. I looked into her beautiful gray eyes, and saw a tear run down them. I wiped it away and smiled.  
"I'll tell you the truth Annabeth. I came back to camp for you. I missed you like crazy while I was gone. I missed so much about New York. But if I could only see 1 thing that was in New York, to have at my side; forever and always, it was you. " i said. the words flew out of my mouth. Annabeth bit her lip and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed me back onto my bunk and kissed me.

Her lips were warm and soft. I kissed her back. She was mine. I had never lost her and hopefully I never will. I grabbed her waist and pressed her closer to me. When I kissed her, I tuned everything else out. My arms went numb, and i felt myself slipping away into pure bliss.

When we finally stopped, we were both breathing hard. I looked into her beautiful gray eyes. She hadn't really told me what she was upset about earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I sat up and held her in my arms, she leaned her head into my neck and smiled.

"I'm glad your back Seaweed Brain." She said softly.  
"Glad to be back Wise Girl. By the way, you never told me what happened to you." She turned around and looked me in the eye.  
"oh...yeah. That. Well I was up late reading my architecture book. All of a sudden, my light burned out so i was stuck in the darkness. then i heard a knock at the door, and someone walked in. I asked them who they were, but they didn't answer. Then i asked them why they were here. They just started laughing. They came closer to me, until I could feel them sitting down on my bed. i was looking around for my knife when they put there hands on my thigh...then they...they..." She said. I got an idea where this story was going.  
"So they...um..." I said. there was no way of saying this without it sounding awkward. She shook her head. Relief washed over me.  
" They pushed me onto my back, and they tried um...well you get the idea. Luckily I found my knife and stabbed their shoulder. That's when I ran. It was horrible Percy. They were so close to...They were going to..." She said, close to tears again. I hugged her and kissed her head. They were hurting my Annabeth. No one was going to lay their hands on her again. I clenched my fists and sat her down on the bunk next to mine.  
"Sleep her tonight. You'll be safe." she smiled and nodded. And We both fell asleep that night, finally feeling... full. I didn't feel like 1/2 my heart was missing. The only thing that ruined tonight was that idiot who hurt Annabeth. He was dead. Tonight it felt perfect all the same though. And that's what Annabeth was to me. Perfect

* * *

***Nico's POV***

OK. So here I am. Walking down by the lake. It's like totally quiet. The kind of quiet that would make a normal person scream out of madness. But I being me; was totally fine with it. Then I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around. Callie, Katie, and the Stolls were coming up to me. I smiled at them, and I motioned for them to come sit down by me.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked. They all shared glances  
"Couldn't sleep." They all said at once. I nodded.  
"Well might as well do something while we're out here..."I said. They all nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Katie said, winking at Travis. He grinned back and the rest of us rolled our eyes.  
"You can have 2 chickens, and the penalty for chickening out is...the rest of us get to throw you in the lake." I said. "However we want." I added. They all nodded cause they knew that I could do much, _much_ worse.  
"I'll go first!" Katie said. She looked at all of us and then pointed at Connor. "I dare you to...go into the Aphrodite cabin and preform a creepy Micheal Jackson Song!" She said. I nodded. It would be kinda funny to see.  
"I'll go with him." I said, pulling out my camera phone.

We walked down to the Aphrodite cabin, and opened the door. Connor stepped into the middle of the room. i hit record on my camera;aimed it at him, then flicked on the spotlight in the cabin. He was in one of those weird poses that Micheal does. Then he started dancing as I turned on the music, and the Aphrodite cabin started waking up.

_Tired of injustice_  
_Tired of the schemes_  
_The lies are disgusting_  
_directed at me._  
_Kicking me down_  
_I got to get up_  
_As jacked as it sounds_  
_The whole system sucks_

He sang until they started throwing pillows at him, I laughed and pulled him out. We ran back to the beach as I sent the video to Percy and Annabeth. And Thalia. And Grover. And the whole camp. Revenge for that time he put chocolate pudding in my pants. As soon as we got back Everyone saw the look on his face and we all burst out laughing. Awesome. I checked my watch 2:00. Wow. Man i'm tired. I told the others and we all slumped off to bed. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

**How was that? Please say good! LOST HERO your Percabeth has come. You know now that everything's out in the open. Sorta. Now like last chapter's contest, if you know what song Connor was singing, review and tell me, cause I'll give you a spoiler! If no one knows, that's ok. i just won't tell anyone a spoiler. Please review. No flames, and_**

**Percy:Hey sorry I'm late. Was helping Annabeth. Looks like I won't be able to be here for Chapter 10 sorry. **

**You know what Percy. If like 5 people tell me that they don't like you here, then I'll get rid of you, so I suggest you SHUT UP!**

**Please Review! :D 8D Thanks again! BYE!**

**Wait: Annabeth's shirt URL is on my profile!**

**OK now bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

_Boing, Boing Boing._

I opened my eye a crack to see Annabeth bouncing on my bed. I was so tired. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep. She kept jumping, and I would have been fine with her jumping for years, but that was until I felt a sharp pain somewhere very...delicate. I sat up straight to see Annabeth sitting on the bed with a mischievous grin on her face. I groaned and pushed her shoulder. She rubbed her shoulder and made a glared at me. Then we both started laughing. I went off to my bathroom and got washed up. I put on my camp shirt and a pair of jeans, then ran outside with Annabeth.

OK there was a reason why Annabeth wanted me to wake up early. We were missing breakfast. Of course by time we got there, everyone was gone. All doing something different.

"Well great Seaweed Brain. We missed breakfast. And since it's _your _fault we missed it, _you're _going to cook us breakfast!" She said. I looked at her, then she shook her head.  
"Wait. If you cook, we'll end up growing some mutant limb. I should cook." I bit my lip this time. Truth was, Annabeth was just as bad a cook as me. Once she was back in the kitchen, I burst out laughing and tried to look for something to eat that wouldn't kill me.

* * *

"Breakfast!" She called. I had found a few berries on some bushes and they would carry me through the day if Annabeth's cooking was as bad as I remembered. She placed a bowl of oddly colored oatmeal in front of me. Cautiously I picked up the spoon and ate some. It wasn't bad...at first. As soon as it was on your tongue for more then 2 seconds, you got this horrible taste in your mouth. Annabeth was very talented, but this wasn't one of her strengths. I tried to smile and nod but I ended up spitting it up in response. She groaned and dumped the bowl of it on my head in response. She smiled and pulled out a camera.

"No! No no no no! Annabeth please!" I said as she took the picture. I groaned and she kissed my forehead. But after she did she looked like she was about to vomit too.  
"OK. You're right. I can't cook." She said. I started at her a few moments before I went of to go take a shower.

* * *

While I was in the shower, I swear I heard...yelling. I let it slide. I kept singing. Yeah. I sing in the shower...when I'm happy. Plus when i'm trying to tune out something... unpleasant.

_You can try to read these lyrics off the paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting outta these words before I say __'em_

_Cause ain't no way Imma let you stop me from causing mayhem_

_When i say Imma doing something, I do it. _

_I don't give a dang what you think_

After my shower, me and Annabeth went out to the canoe lake. As we were walking, I noticed some other campers doing Archery, Sword fighting, and all those other activities that me and Annabeth were ditching. But somehow...I didn't care. It was kinda windy at the beach, which was strange since wind isn't usually permitted into camp. I looked at Annabeth. Her golden hair was blowing all over the place. I removed a strand from her eyes and she smiled. Without thinking, I leaned in to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and warm. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I held her waist. We slanted our heads so we could kiss better. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I rubbed her back. I could feel her smiling. When we stopped, we were both breathing heavily. I sat down on a rock, and she sat on my lap. I held her and kissed her check. I saw her blush.

"It's nice to have you back Percy." She said slowly. She turned around and looked into my eyes. Looking in her gray eyes, I saw all our adventures. I slowly caressed her check. I was about to kiss her again, when we heard the dinner bell. Wow. Time goes fast when your with someone you love. We got up and walked off to dinner.

* * *

***Nico's POV***

So I fell asleep at like what...3:00? Anyway. I woke up at like noon too. I should stop messing with my sleeping schedule... I looked outside my window and saw Connor surrounded by the Aphrodite girls. I walked outside.

"What's with you? You don't just wake us up in the middle of the night with your bad singing!" One girl shouted.  
"Yeah! Don't affect our beauty rest!" Another screamed.  
"This'll teach him!" Some girl said. They all got really close to poor Connor, and suddenly they left, smiling and laughing to themselves. Connor was wearing this frilly pink dress over his normal clothes, and all this girly make-up. I bit my lip and he glared.  
"NOT ONE WORD!" He said. I nodded and quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.  
"Hey you said word. Not picture!" I said and ran off with him chasing me. I ran behind a tree and started sending the picture. He finally caught up with me and glared at me. Suddenly something clicked in my head. I ran straight for a rock and Connor followed. Just as he was about to catch me, I shadow traveled. _Sucker. _

I appeared on the roof of the Demeter cabin. I pulled out my phone and videoed Connor ramming into the rock and tripping into the mud. I laughed and climbed down. While he was shaking off the mud from his dress, I started talking to him.

"That's what you get for pranking me. Like the time you put pudding in my pants." I said. I splashed more mud on him.  
"The time you got the Hecate cabin to levitate me in mid air. Oh! And let's not forget the fact that my pants were down and everyone saw my underwear!" I said a little louder. I splashed more mud on him.  
"And last but not least. Showing the whole camp that video of me dancing to that song in my room!" i yelled and threw more mud at him. He sighed and nodded.  
"OK! I get it man! Stop with the mud! Why are you only getting back at me and not my brother?" He said. I grinned.  
"That. I need your help for."He nodded, and picked up some mud. I thought it was for Travis, but he chucked it at me. I groaned and started pelting him with more mud. Just as he was throwing a mud ball at me, I vanished over to the other side of camp. Even from there I could her him yell.

"Oh come on man! That's cheating." I laughed and started looking for Travis.

* * *

***Savannah's POV***

I spent the day walking around camp. Checking out what there was to see. I tried archery, and I guess I'm good at it, cause Chiron said. 'Awesome' which some kid told me he never says. Tell you the truth, I was mostly looking for Percy. I didn't see him anywhere, until I saw him go into his cabin. Then I noticed some girl waiting outside. I walked over to her, and she instantly frowned when she saw me.

"Oh. Hi Savannah." She said coldly.I blinked a few times.  
"Hi...uh..." I said. I had seen this girl at the campfire...  
"Annabeth." She sad. I nodded and she faked a smile.  
"Uh...is Percy in there?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Why do you care?" She asked.  
"I uh...just wanted to talk to him. Why do you care?" I said. This girl obviously didn't like me.  
"I'm his Girl_" She said. "Friend. I'm his best friend. How about you?"  
"Um...I'm his friend I guess..."  
"Well I don't want you going after him." She stated. I shook my head.  
"OK! Woah! I never said ANYTHING like that_" "Oh just stop!I'm not stupid!" She yelled. I glared at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe I did like Percy. More then a friend. He was amazingly sweet...I shook my head again.  
"How about we let Percy decide then. May the best girl win!" I said cockily. She glared at me, but I swear I saw a tear in her eye. She shook my hand. I ran back to my cabin, hearing Annabeth mutter to herself.

* * *

I ran to my dresser and looked at myself. Dark brown wavy-ish hair. Brown eyes. I'm so...ordinary. My mom's the Queen of the Gods, and here this is what I look like! I grabbed my curling iron and started curling my hair into ringlets. OK. Curly brown hair. Still plain... I was desperate. I ran outside, straight for the blue cabin. I wouldn't do this unless I really needed it...I guess I really needed it now.

* * *

**How was that? Good huh? Guess the lyrics, win a spoiler! Please review. No flames. Also if you can guess where Savannah's going, I'll give you a mini Spoiler! Not really. It's pretty easy to guess...Thanks..plus our special guest filling in for Percy this and the next chapter is...**

**Nico: Hello! Hola! Aloha! Ni hao! ect. Questions. Comments. Anything I'm here. Plus if you review saying you love me I'll give you a spoiler or something_*Get's punched* Ow..**

**NICO! YOU CAN'T GO PROMISING PEOPLE SPOILERS! IDIOT! Sorry. Um..review please... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO! **

***Savannah's POV***

I walked inside and wanted to hurl. The smell was... disgusting...Designer perfume. Yuck. Most people would love the scent. I'm not a whole...girly girl thing...type. Gracie was looking in her closest. She saw me and squealed. She slammed into with a hug. I smelled the perfume and gagged, I still tried to smile though.

"Girls. I need your help." I said quietly. They all nodded. They all split into groups, pulling me in different directions. Angela and a few other girls pulled me through this huge curtain and pushed me into this huge leather chair. they spun me around a few times and started applying all this make up on me. It was actually, sorta relaxing. I closed my eyes and thought about my _real _feelings for Percy.

He was kinda cute. He was funny. Helpful. Caring. And I have to admit, I felt closer to him then the average friend. But if he was friends with that jealous Annabeth girl...Maybe he wasn't that cool. Suddenly there was a yanking at my arm. The Aphrodite girls were done with my make-up. They pulled me off to the bathroom with different hair styling tools laid out on the counter. They sat me down on a with chair and started curling my hair. This time I listened to their conversation.

"I love Savannah! She's so much more...fun then Annabeth!"One girl said  
"Yeah! I know right! She's _so _pretty!" Another shouted.  
"We're on your side! You have another home now. Here at the Aphrodite cabin!" They all said.

Now I was being pulled off to 'wardrobe' as they called it. They shoved different fabrics at me and I heard screaming and arguing until they finally shoved me in the dressing room. I quickly put the clothes on and stepped outside.

All of them smiled and screamed like I was on a makeover show. Which I guess I was... They pulled out this full length mirror for me and I gasped. My brown hair was curled in ringlets and my eyes had barely noticeable eyeshadow on. It was a light pink that got a little darker toward my eyebrows. I had on mascara and a berry colored lipstick. Now normally I would _never _be caught with make-up on, but I was desperate. No one but the Aphrodite cabin could make me look this good. I straighted the blue shirt I was wearing. All the girls started shoving me outside all of a sudden.

"What's the rush guys?" I asked.  
"It's time." they all said.  
"For what?" I asked cautiously.  
"Your grand entrance." They said. I nodded and they all ran ahead of me off to the dinning pavilion. All except one girl.  
"So you're Savannah?" she asked. She brushed her black hair out of her eyes. They were a shocking...gold?  
"Um...yeah. Who are you?" I asked. She swallowed at straighted her green shirt.  
"I'm Maria." She said. I looked into her eyes. It was kinda strange...but they were beautiful. They weren't yellow. They were gold. All sparkled.  
"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. She sighed.  
"You like Percy right? That's why your doing this?" She asked.  
"Um..." I said. I could feel my face heat up.  
"Well. I should let you know that I'm rooting for Annabeth. Cause she's my friend. You have _no _idea what she's been through. She lost Percy once. She almost killed herself. I don't want her to lose him again." She said. OK. She's Annabeth's friend.  
"OK! Listen. I've had as hard of a time as her! I deserve Percy as much as she does!" i yelled. Maria's face went pale, but slowly started gaining color.  
"LISTEN CHICK! ANNABETH WASN'T WANTED BY HER DAD AND STEP-MOM! SHE RAN AWAY WHEN SHE WAS SEVEN! SHE WAS ALWAY THOUGHT OF AS WEIRD BY THOSE WHO JUDGE HER! Like you. Percy has been her friend since they were twelve! They've been through it all. She...Loves him. So don't go telling me she's not just as amazing as anyone else worthy of Percy!" She said. I looked at her. Maybe Annabeth was all bad...  
"I'm sorry. I never knew...I just...Athena's _allowed _to have children. Hera. Not so much. I could die any day now! I just want someone I can trust. And so far...that's Percy." I said. Maria's eyes calmed down a bit.  
"No. I'm sorry I yelled. You actually seem pretty nice...I just want Annabeth to be happy. If you had seen her the past few years..." She said wistfully. I nodded. She grabbed my shoulder.  
"Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." she said. I smiled and we left for the Dining Pavilion.

* * *

***Percy's POV***

I'm STARVING! I sat down at my table and started inhaling my food. Then out of no where, I heard a gasp. I looked at the door to see Savannah. I think...Her hair was curled and I'm not sure if she was wearing make-up. She went over to the Hera table and sat down, while everyone stared. I mean she looked good but...it wasn't natural. It wasn't Savannah. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her breaking her plastic fork in half. I got up and walked over to Annabeth

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Oh! Nothing! Gosh, what would make you think that something was wrong?"She asked. I pointed to the fork.  
"Oh...yeah that well...My burger was cold. Isn't that awful?" She asked. I nodded and walked away. Girls are one of the only things that give me migraines. I sat down and kept eating, until Grover slid his tray next to me.

"Hey man! What's up?" He asked. I looked up at him.  
"Not much..." I said.  
"Did you see Savannah? She looks...I mean...wow." He finish. I rolled my eyes.  
"Juniper man." He shook his head and mad a face at Savannah.  
"You're right man. Juniper's way better. Her mom didn't try to kill us..." He said. I nodded slowly.

* * *

I went out to the practice field to do some training. I felt kinda out of shape, but I was still better then the other campers. I stabbed the practice dummy until I felt someone behind me. I swung my sword in a wide arch, nearly killing poor Savannah.

"Nice to see you too Percy!" She said sarcastically. I smiled and went back to Sword fighting. She tapped my shoulder.  
"Um... Percy...I'm no good with a sword and I was wondering if you could help me..." She said slowly. I nodded and shook some hairs out of my eyes. I picked up a nearby practice sword and handed it to Savannah. She took it slowly and held it in the air like a light saber. I laughed and pointed my sword at her the right way. She quickly mimicked my position.  
"Now the key is to try to disarm or kill your opponent..." I said. She nodded and I showed her an example with the dummy.  
"Ready." She said. I got into position and was about to strike. "WAIT! Am trying to hurt you...or just disarm you?" She asked.  
"Either one works..." I said grinning. We got into our stances and lunged. Savannah was kinda of...bad with a sword. She was swinging the sword carelessly. Apparently she got frustrated and she lunged the sword forward, right into my arm. She stumbled backward and closed her eyes.  
"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to_" She said. She opened her eyes and saw me perfectly unharmed. "Wha...?" She said. I smiled.  
"I took a dip in the River Styx." I explained. She nodded and started laughing. We went back to sparing, but this time, she didn't feel so bad about stabbing me. It tingled, but I did get annoyed with it after a while. She decided to stop after a while, just as the sun was going down.  
"Thanks Percy..." She said. I nodded.  
"No problem." I said. Quickly, Savannah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I was shocked, but I didn't push her away. It was just a thank you right? Of course my life can't go easy though. The next sounds made my heart stop altogether.

* * *

**How was that? Good huh? I didn't put a song spoiler in there. It didn't really fit...There might be one next time! I'm kinda surprised how many people respond to the song spoilers though. Most of them with the right answer. Good Job! **

**Nico:R U guys going to review now? **

**Nico shut it! **

**Nico: Never! **

**Oh yeah? * Punches Nico. Hard***

**Nico: Hey I'm not invincible like Percy!**

**Oops! O well! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers. You're all so awesome! Thanks especially **

**AnnabethIsTheBest: Thanks for reviewing all my stories. UR awesome. Also thanks for those awesome reviews about Savannah! Thanks for being all about Percabeth!**

**jahfreenalam: Thanks for all Ur reviews throughout the story! **

**Sneaky ninja 05: Thanks for reviewing and for having a name that doesn't make my spell check thing go haywire!**

**storyteller1425: Thanks for awesome reviews. Also thanks for being a true Percabeth fan! (Like the rest of my reviewers aren't! hehe. We all love Percabeth right?)**

**Also a shout out to Serena. Thanks for continuing to read my story even though u didn't love it!**

***By the way. Anyone who doesn't like the swearing in the stories should kinda skip parts of this. I couldn't think of anything else to say so...yeah. I'm not a huge swearer either, but don't let it stop you. It only happens like twice...maybe 3 times...***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

Dang it.

"You! Stay away from him!" Annabeth shouted . I turned around to see her running up the hill, while drawing her knife. I ran in front of Savannah.  
"Annabeth! Woah Woah Woah! Relax!" I said. She glared at me and Savannah.  
"ME CALM DOWN! _She's_ the man stealer!" She seethed. I looked at Savannah. She was...smiling...  
"Oh come on Annabeth. We both know Percy likes _me _more!" She shouted. Annabeth screamed.  
"Shut up you bitch! He does not!" She yelled. It's weird to hear Annabeth curse...in English. Savannah turned bright red.  
"You shut up! I'm going to saw you head off! Get out of my face!" Savannah said in response. Annabeth cracked. She drew her knife again.  
"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" She taunted. Savannah picked up one of the swords near by and pointed it at Annabeth. They got in there stances, and lunged. Just as their swords began to meet, I stepped in between them.  
"Percy move!" They said in unison. I shook my head.  
"No. Guys don't fight like this. You could be about it." I said. They looked at each other. Annabeth sheathed her knife.  
"Your right Percy. I'm sorry." She said. She got on her toes, and kissed my cheek. Then Savannah screamed.  
"YOU BITCH! YOU LYING, CHEATING, CORRUPTED BITCH!" Savannah said. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, and aimed it at Annabeth. We backed away slowly.  
"Savannah. Please. Don't." I pleaded  
"No Percy. Your girlfriend made that mistake earlier. I did all of this for nothing. I've already lost." She said. Her eyes darkened. She pulled the arrow back. I heard around camp that Savannah was a pretty good archer. I hope it was a rumor. I heard her release her breathe, and her hands leave the arrow. I closed my eye, and positioned myself in front of as much of Annabeth I could cover.

* * *

***Nico's POV***

Connor finally caught up with me. We were walking around camp, searching for Travis. And where should we find him? With Katie. On the beach. We watched them for a while. Then I saw a shadow behind me. I turned around. Callie. And...Thalia?

"Hey. Woah. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They looked at each other.  
"Well I took sometime off from the hunters to be with my sis, and we saw you behind the bush, so we thought we'd come talk for a bit." Thalia said. I nodded and went back to the Travis and Katie show. They tapped our shoulders, and I groaned.  
"We're trying to get back at Travis for all the pranks he's pulled..." I said.  
"OK. We're in." Callie said. I looked at her and her eyes were sparkling.  
"Sure. Here's the plan..." I said. We huddled in and I let my scheme unfold.

1 hour later, we had everything we needed. We were all walking on the beach talking until we came by Travis and Katie.

"Hey Bro!" Connor called. Travis blushed, and we came over to them.  
"Hi. Why are you guys here?" Travis said.  
"We were bored, and we decided to come talk to you guys." I said. The others nodded.  
"Well... why don't we play a game?" Callie said simply. Everyone but Travis agreed.  
"Oh!. Truth or Dare!" Callie said. Once again we all nodded. Except for Travis who obviously wanted more time with Katie. Alone.  
"I'll go first." I said. I scanned the crowd. We all agreed to go after Travis, and make him as embarrassed as possible. Of course _he _didn't know that we had attached a hidden camera to Callie's headband.  
"Travis. Truth of Dare?" I asked. He turned white.  
"Um...uh...truth..." he said shakily. I grinned.  
"Who was the first girl you slept with?" I asked. He went even paler. Katie turned to him. Then Grover walked in. Just like we told him to.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Just playing Truth or Dare. It's Travis's turn." I said, he nodded  
"Oh. By the looks of it, he went with Truth." He said. I nodded.  
"Yeah I asked him who the first girl he slept with was." I told him. He nodded.  
"Well. With me here, you can't lie." Grover said. Travis swallowed.  
"Um...No one." He answered quickly.  
"LIAR!" Grover shouted. Katie glared at Travis.  
"OK. Fine. Stella Hotsville. I mean Stella Honsville. Aphrodite cabin..." He said quickly. Grover nodded.  
"OK. Now, Thalia your turn!" I said. She nodded.  
"Travis Truth or Dare?" She asked. HE'd learned his lesson.  
"DARE!" he screamed. She smiled an evil smile. His face went white.  
"I dare you to...go up onto the roof of the Aphrodite cabin, sing a song, dance to it with only your underwear on, and dedicate it all to..." She said. She was evil today. "Dedicate it to Stella!" She decided. Connor groaned and started taking off his pants while he ran off to the Aphrodite cabin. We all got up and followed.

He stood on the roof. Pants off. The Aphrodite cabin started tomming outside to see. Soon everyone else started coming outside to watch. Payback. Sweet revenge! The Nemesis kids came outside, adn ran over to us.

"This payback for something?" They asked. We all nodded. They high fived us and ran over to the front row. The music started.

"This song is dedicated to Stella Honsville." He said. Stella's eyes widened.

_So if I get a little crazy  
Look a little spacey  
Blowing kisses your way  
Will you think I'm OK  
Set the sun on fire  
Scream a little higher  
Hold you in the moonlight  
I__

Ow! He just got nailed in the spot with an apple. He climbed off the roof and we all drug him back to the beach. He'll never live this down.

* * *

**How was that? Maybe a bit short? Well I'm pressed for time so it'll have to do. Volleyball game later. Anyway. I'm not posting another chapter until someone guesses the correct song title. Also cause MY STUPID HAYWIRE COMPUTER ERASED MY SAVED DOCUMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! RAWR! **

**Nico: Didn't you guys think it was so funny when they hit Connor! It was better in person though...**

** Yes. Thank you Nico...Now as I was saying_**

**Percy: Hey everyone! I'm back. Oh! I see you got to Part 1 of Connor revenge! Cool right? Wait until you see what happened to me and Annabeth! Crazy stuff!**

**Yes Percy! We get it now like I _**

**Nico: I know! I can't believe it! It's just so...wow.**

**Percy: I know! Good stuff coming up folks!**

**SHUT UP! * punches there arms* Please review while I deal with them! **

**Nico and Percy: Yeah click the button! It's the only thing that will keep us alive! Please! Click it now! *get's kicked* OW!**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

I opened my eyes. I looked at my body; hoping that I wouldn't have to pull an arrow out of my leg. I looked at Annabeth shaking behind me. Her blonde curls covered her eyes, but you could still see the tears rolling off her cheeks. I looked at Savannah. Her brunette hair was in front of her eyes and her lip quivered. Her arms were still raised with the bow, but the arrow was...gone. I looked around. _Maybe it's stuck to a tree... _Of course not. I looked down and horror struck. A dark haired girl was laying on the ground. She was shaking and losing blood. In the middle of her stomach was an arrow. She had taken the arrow for me and Annabeth. _Who is she? _I knelt at her side and Savannah followed. Annabeth peeked one eye open and screamed.

"NO!" Annabeth raced over by the girl's side. One of her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were gold. A bright, shinny gold. I blinked a few times.  
"Why did you take that arrow?" I asked. The girl forced herself up and looked at Annabeth and Savannah.  
"To stop them from being idiots." She said simply. I half smiled.  
"Maria! Why would you! That's between me and her! Not you!" Annabeth said. Maria sighed and coughed.  
"Annabeth. I love both of you. You're like my sisters. And I know for a fact that you guys could be friends. If you get along with the same people; like Percy and me, then you can get along too..." She said quietly.  
"You're not dying. YOU'RE NOT!" Annabeth shrieked in defiance. Maria took in a painful breathe.  
"I...think I am. I'm sorry. But my dying wish to you is for you to let love in. If you lost Percy again for some reason..." She said while glaring at me. "I want you to be open enough to let someone help you feel happy again. I don't want to see you that heart broken again..." Annabeth swallowed, but nodded. Maria looked at Savannah.  
"I can't believe that you did that. I can't believe _I _did that. I shot an arrow at you. I'm such a creep. I made such a big deal out of this when I should have excepted it. Now you're hurt! And it's all my fault!" Savannah said. Maria shook her head and placed her hand on Savannah's shoulder.  
"It's not your fault. That's my wish for you. Forgive. Don't beat yourself up for doing something wrong. I don't mean to offend you but, I don't think Percy's the one. But be open to love. Savannah. You're an amazing girl. There's someone out there that's perfect for you in every way. Find them." Savannah nodded silently, but tears welled up in her eyes. Maria laid back down in the grass.  
"Goodbye..."She inhaled and painful breath, then closed her eyes. I took the arrow out of her stomach and carried her off to the Big House. I listened as Annabeth and Savannah cried. I tried to be strong, but I let one tear fall. I intended on it being the last.

* * *

***Nico's POV***

I was walking back to my cabin. Travis asked for a 2 hour break from Truth or Dare. Marshmallow. I opened the door to my cabin and sat down on my bed. I took a book off my dresser and began to read.

_Chapter 29. _

_They just stared at me for a moment, then Iggy's face contorted into anger. He yanked off his iPod earphones and threw the whole thing across the room. "I can't take it anymore!" "Hey!" I said sharply. "Those are expensive!"  
"I can't help it!" he shouted. "I've been listening to how the Roman Empire fell, and all I can say is, it didn't fall nearly fast enough!" _

That's when I heard it. I closed the book and looked outside. At first; I saw nothing. It was pitch black outside. I squinted in the darkness. They the hairs on my neck stood up. And I'll tell you this now. There aren't a lot of things that scare me. Monsters;maybe. Embarrassment; sometimes. Voices behind me; not usually. A cold shiver ran down my spin, and I felt cold pressure on my shoulder. I froze like ice.

"_There she goes Mr. Di Angelo. Quite the hero you are. Good thing it wasn't your job to save humanity. Do you think everything is OK? That everyone is fine at camp? Don't be like your silly cousin Thalia. She believed that she had won many battles. That she was stronger then all she met. Look at her now. Blind. Confused. Deluded. Silly girl. Following in her footsteps Nico?" _The icy ghost voice crooned. I grabbed my sword and sliced a wide arch around me. No one was there. I ran outside to the woods. I ran deeper and deeper until I couldn't her the camp's peaceful sleep. I checked my watch in the moonlight. 11:45. Great. I had 15 minutes to find out what that thing meant...I closed my eyes and tried to pick up on the nearest life aura. Something was barley alive about 2 miles North from here. I sprinted forward. I was running when I tripped over something. _Stupid tree root! I'm on a rescue mission! Don't bug me! _I thought. Then I saw her. Someone's celestial bronze dagger was laying on the ground. In the reflection off the moon light I saw a girl lying on the cold ground. She was shaking, and her life aura was fading. I picked her up and looked at her face through the dim light. There was a huge cut on her arm, and rip on her jeans. I picked up her knife and ran straight for a tree.

Cabin sweet cabin. I walked inside and laid Callie down on the couch. I grabbed some nectar and ambrosia. I quickly worked while I ate some myself. I was slicking an ambrosia square when I felt the cold pressure come around my neck.

"_Well, well, well. Good job Mr. Di Angelo. I'm glad to see that you can save at least one person. Even though you can barely save yourself..." It _said.  
"_What do you mean 'barely save my self?" _I asked it._  
_ "_Did you see yourself?" It_ asked. I looked at myself and saw what _It _meant. There were large cuts and bruises all over me. I quickly swallowed the rest of my ambrosia. I waited for the cut to heal, but they stayed open. The blood was making me crazy. I ran over to my supply cabinet and grabbed a first-aid kit. I cleaned out my wound and wrapped it in gauss. Then I noticed Callie's cut were still bleeding too. I cleaned her wounds and wrapped them. By time I was done, she started opening her eyes.

"What happened...What...Where am I?" She asked. Her voice was weak.  
"Hades cabin."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well...you got hurt. And I had to fix you up..."  
"You could have just given me some nectar and ambrosia."  
"It didn't work."  
"Huh? Wait." She examined her cuts. She screamed. "That's right! I have to run! It's after me! It's going to kill me!" She gripped my arm.  
"Relax Callie. Your fine! Get some sleep..." I said. She looked stubborn, but she yawned and closed her eyes. I smiled and my instincts took over. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I was about to walk away when I felt something tugging at my arm. Callie's hand was pulling back towards her. Her eyes popped open.  
"You can't just kiss me and leave." She said. I came over to her and she stood up. She threw her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. I kissed her softly and believe me, I felt like I was blasted into space. My whole body felt blazed with all my nerves suddenly craving Callie. She kissed me back and she ran her fingers through my hair. When I stopped, I opened my eyes to look at her. She was smiling and Her eyes sparkled. She tackled me onto the couch. I looked into her blue eyes. I caressed her cheek and kissed her again.

* * *

***Thalia's POV***

I walked back into my cabin. I had an hour before we had to go back to Truth or Dare. Idiot Travis couldn't handle the pressure. Wimp. went over to the mirror and started brushing my hair. I started singing on of my favorite songs from my favorite band.

_I'm just a mutt_  
_And nowhere is my home_  
_Where dignity's a land mine_  
_In the school of lost hope_  
_I've panhandled for a life because_  
_I'm not afraid to beg_  
_Hand me down your lost and founds_  
_Of second hand regret_

I stopped when I heard a squeaking. I put down my hairbrush. I have to admit. I was a bit freaked out. But I'm Thalia Grace! I can beat anyone. I drew my dagger and was about to tap aegis when the wall exploded. I flew backwards toward the window. I felt the glass crack, but it didn't break. I fell back onto the floor. My arm was bloody and my vision was blurry. I saw a dark figure stand above me. I blacked out.

* * *

**How was that? 2 contests! I didn't think that anyone was going to get the last song contest so I'll just tell you.**

**Nico: Yeah! It was the song _I Say Yeah _by Dream Street. (Old band with Jesse McCartney)**

**Oh come on Nico! I wanted to tell them!**

**Nico: Sorry. **

**OK. About the contests. **

**Contest 1) What book is Nico reading? **

**Contest 2) What song is Thalia singing? I gave you a hint for this one! **

**Please review. No flames. OK. And all you fans of my story _How to Save a Demigod _promise I'll update it soon! By the way, the contest for the next story I publish will be closing in a week on October 2, 2010. The descriptions for the stories are in Chapter 6 in Gone! Please tell me which one you want! Thanks! **

**~Ultimate Demigod98 **

**BTW. I'm thinking about changing my name to something with Fax in it too! I recently read all the Maximum Ride books and I loved them. You know...maybe I'll do a story on it later...I'll see...**

**Nico: You should change it to like..._Nico's Awesome! He's Cooler then Percy and Thalia. I worship Nico! _*Punches Nico's shoulder***

**If you thought _I _punched Nico then you're mistaken.**

**Percy: You're not cooler then me!**

**Thalia: Me either! Zeus is cooler then Hades and Poseidon!**

**Percy: Excuse me! Did you save the world from Kronos? Can you control water? I didn't think so!**

**Thalia: Yeah cause dead people and water are _so _cool.**

**Nico and Percy: Thanks for admitting it.**

**Poseidon: Yeah water is way cooler.**

**Zeus: You're not King of the Gods though! HA!**

**Hades: You guys are so weird.**

**Poseidon: Says the guy with ghosts weaved into his underpants!**

**Hades: Hey! That's personal!**

**Zeus: Not anymore!**

**Um...I'm so..._so _sorry. Family fight...At least Annabeth and Athena aren't here though!**

**Annabeth: Not Anymore! Percy's right! Water is awesome.**

**Athena: How can you say that Annabeth? We are clearly on Zeus's side!**

**Annabeth: Oh come on mom!**

**Percy: Yeah Athena!**

**Athena: Don't sass me boy! **

**Poseidon: Don't talk to my son that way!**

**Athena: Bring it on Kelp Eyes!**

**Hades: Creeps.**

**All: Stay outta this Death Breath!**

**Nico: Come on Dad! Are you going to take that? **

**Hades: NO WAY! RAWR! * Raises skeleton warriors***

**Poseidon: Hades! *Summons waves***

**Zeus: Take that! *Lightning Bolt strikes Hades***

**Hades: Revenge!**

**All the Demigods: They are such children. **

**Even if they are over 3000 years old...Help. Please review. Um...Next time we'll just have Annabeth and Athena here. I hope they'll behave!**

**Athena and Annabeth: Of course we will!**

**BYE! Sorry you had to hear all of that...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Nico's POV***

Wow. Callie's just so...wow.

I laid down in my bunk and grabbed my book. I watched Callie breathe on the couch. I smiled and began reading again.

_Well, well, well Mr. Di Angelo. Having fun? I'm so glad to hear that your enjoying yourself. What could matter more? I hope nobody saw that little scene there. Do you know what they would think? A son of Hades. And a daughter of Zeus. Your practically cousins! What would your parents say?  
They'd tell you to shut up!_ I mentally yelled back. _It _went quiet. I'm probably going crazy. Voices in my head. I'm insane! I rubbed my forehead and set my book down.  
_You shouldn't have said that Mr. Di Angelo. I'm the whole reason you got your girl anyway! It _said in an icy voice. The cold pressure the voice gave off shifted on my head. _I was the one who told you she was alive! If it weren't for me, she'd be dead now! It _added. I grunted and shut off the light. I closed my eyes for a second, but popped them open quickly.  
_Um...voice thing? I don't know what to call you? _I thought. I wasn't expecting a response. _Remus. _ OK then. Why not?  
_Cool. Thanks Remus. I'm sorry...you were right..._I closed my eyes, and let my mind go blank.

* * *

*******Percy's POV***

I took Maria's body down to Chiron. Annabeth and Savannah followed behind me. Now what Chiron said pretty much blew my mind into tiny pieces. I'm almost positive it blew Annabeth's and Savannah's.

"She's not dead." Chiron said simply.

* * *

***Travis's POV***

Where are they! I checked my watch for like the 6th time. No Nico. No Callie. No Thalia. Just Connor, Grover, Katie, and me. I paced around the small driftwood fire we'd made.

"Well. I say if they're not here in the next 5 minutes, that we play tomorrow." I suggested. Katie nodded and I smiled at her. All she did was roll her eyes. _Still mad sweetheart? _If they had messed up my relationship I was going to wring their necks. I sat down in the cool sand next to Katie. For once, she smiled. I looked into her sweet eyes and grinned. I leaned in slowly and was about to kiss her when.

_RAWR!_

I shot up and looked off into the woods were I had heard the noise. Grover stood up nervously, but unpacked his pipes anyway. Connor took out his fold-up Javelin thing he'd gotten last year. Katie looked into my eyes, and we both dashed off to the armory. I picked up a half-finished sword and charged off. We got back to the beach and the others were gone. I her a faint cry from the woods and dashed off towards the noise.

Dang.

I raised my sword at a...gorgon. Not Medusa though. I could tell that much. She started turning towards me, and I quickly closed my eyes. My mind raced through the possibilities. Correction. There was no possibility! The other two faded. I'm sure this wasn't Medusa...

"You're probably wondering who I am Hero!" She shrieked. I nodded slowly and she laughed  
"I am the last gorgon! I was recently created from that woman Artemis! Apparently being with your boyfriend at her shrine's a huge crime! It would have been nice to get the warning!" She yelled in disgust. I bit my lip. "Anyway, I am Scythia! The Last Gorgon!" She screamed. I felt her running towards me. I raised my sword in blind defense, but I suddenly heard a _Zink. _

"It's OK guys! She's gone! Open your eyes!" Katie said quietly. I peaked one eye open and saw an arrow right through her stomach. She was slowly turning to dust. I ran over to Katie who still had the bow in her hands. I hugged her tightly and spun her around.  
"Katie..." I said. She smiled. I slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Her soft lips kissed me back and I grabbed her neck and waist. She pulled me closer to her, and I heard someone clear their throat. I broke the kiss and looked at Grover and Connor.  
"OK. Enough excitement for the day...See you guys tomorrow!" Grover said. Him and Connor then raced out of the woods. Katie's eyes glinted in the moonlight. I pulled her in and kissed her neck. Her scent made my knees go rubber-ish. One look into her eyes and I knew. I grabbed her hand and we dashed off to the cabins.

* * *

*******Percy's POV***

"Woah! She's not dead?" I asked him. He nodded slightly.  
"Well in a way yes. In a way no." I bit my lip.  
"Better start explaining Chiron!" I said trying to control my temper. He nodded.  
"Well Savannah. You said that you shot Maria on accident right?" She nodded.  
"Yeah Chiron, so...?" I asked  
"Well her life aura was transfered into the arrow. She can't go back into her body, but her soul is still lingering here...Nico could probably tell you more...you should ask him tomorrow. I'm sure he's asleep by now..." Chiron answered. My mouth hung open for a moment. Annabeth suddenly jumped out of her chair and ran outside of the Big House. Savannah and I got up and followed.

Annabeth was looking in the field.

"Guys! We have to find that arrow! Now! Help me!" She yelled. I bent down and started looking. "WE HAVE TO FIND IT!" Annabeth yelled. Again. I laid down for a second and thought. I looked at the fields. _Where is it? _I reached my hand out in the grass. Then I felt...wood. I stood up and looked at the spot. The arrow.  
"Annabeth! Savannah! I think I found it!" I yelled they rushed over and looked at it. I was all happy and relieved until...  
"That's not it." Savannah said quietly. I looked at her.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I yelled.  
"I looked at the arrows I grabbed and they had a little silver moon carved into them. These have a sun. It's not the right arrow." She said. I groaned and continued the search. I was digging through some grass when something occurred to me.  
" Wait. What if we find more then one arrow with the moon on it?" I asked quietly  
"Well it also had the initial T on it, so I assume that one is special." She answered.

We searched all night. We found 6 arrows in all, and 3 of them had moons. 2 of them had T's. We looked at them a while, but we still couldn't figure out which one was the right one.

"I give up!" Savannah yelled. The sun was starting to rise.  
"What! Why?" Annabeth said.  
"We looked all night, and it's pretty obvious that we'll never know which arrow it was!"  
"Maybe not..." I said. Both of them looked at me. "What?" They said  
"Nico should be up right about know..." I said. We picked up the arrows and jogged off to the Hades cabin.

* * *

**How was that? Please say good!**

**Athena: Yes it was very well written.**

**Annabeth: Hey mom. You know Percy wrote a good portion of that right.**

**Athena: It doesn't make me like him**

**Annabeth: Ugh!**

**Um... Anyway, uh we have a few questions...**

**1) Annabeth,**

**What's your biggest wish ever?**

**~PAPJOFan 68**

**Annabeth: Well I have a lot of hopes and dreams, but my absolute biggest one is that my mom would accept Percy. **

**Athena: I'm allowed to have my views on things. I know what I like**

**Annabeth: Yeah well you shouldn't trash what I like! I really like him mom! Seriously!**

**Athena: Annabeth! We are not going to have this conversation now!**

**Annabeth: Well I say we are!**

**Athena: NO! And my word is final!**

**Annabeth: MOM!**

**Um...Well talk to these two another day...Thanks for reading. Review and vote on the poll on my profile! BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't post sooner, but I had some difficulties with this chapter. Also, I don't usually go on Fan Fiction on the weekends. Those are my 'Let your brain turn to mush cause it's like a mini summer vacation' days. I'm trying to make the chapter longer and better, so it'll take a few days for the chapter to be finished. Plus, if anyone has a profile or knows a profile with that abortion thing on it, please tell me. I saw it on someone's profile once and I was really touched. Now I'd like to put it on my own. Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Percy's POV***

I sighed in a deep breathe as I looked at the sunrise. Truth be told; I was exhausted. I thought about curling up in the grass right now, and just sleeping for a few hours. I sat back down in the cool grass and looked at Savannah and Annabeth. Both of them looked ready to pass out right now. But, they still stood in front of me; ready to dash to the Hades cabin. I looked into Annabeth's gray eyes. As I looked into those memorizing gray eyes, I found my answer. I stood up and started walking over to the Hades cabin.

I walked the path slowly. I turned around for a moment, to see Annabeth and Savannah sprint past me. I smiled at them, then started running after them. Annabeth's hair bounced behind her, just like it did back in the old days. Savannah's curls were coming out. She looked like her normal self. Just the way I liked it. Although the girls didn't let onto it, they were even more tired then me. When they reached the door, they bent down and started couching. I rubbed Annabeth's back as I tried to regain my breathe. Once we were done wheezing like idiots, I knocked on the door. I saw Savannah's muscles tighten. She gripped the arrows hard, and her eyes turned cold.

"Nico. Man open the door!" I shouted. I heard a faint groan in response. "Come on!" I pounded the door again. This time I heard his lazy feet shuffling across the floor. He opened the door.  
"What do you want? Today's Saturday! It's like 6 o'clock in the morning!" He complained. He scratched the uncombed mop of hair on his head and rubbed his eyes.  
"Please. We need your help." Annabeth said. Savannah nodded.  
"Woah, Woah, Woah! You! The great Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and... some other chick need Nico di Angelo's help!" He exclaimed. I nodded and he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. It was actually...clean?

"Woah dude! What happened in here?" I asked. Nico blushed and moved us over to a huge couch.  
"OK. What did you need my help with?" He asked. Savannah, Annabeth, and I exchanged glances.  
"Chiron told us to ask you about... Accidental death." I said slowly. Nico's eyes widened and the hairs on his arms stood up. Not a good sign. He stayed quiet for a minute, then unfroze. He shook some black hairs out of his face and rubbed his wrists.  
"Well...say someone was like trying to kill this one guy with his sword, but someone else got in his way. If that person died, then their soul was transfered into the sword. Why do you want to know?" he said simply. I bit my lip.  
"I killed someone on accident and I want to know how I can see her again!" Savannah blurted out. Nico looked at Savannah in surprise.  
"OK...I'd need to see the killing weapon..." He said to Savannah. She held out the two arrows  
"We don't know exactly which arrow it was...do you?" She said. Nico closed his eyes for a split second, then automatically pointed to the right one. She dropped the one on the left and gave the arrow to Nico.  
"OK. I'm going to preform the awakening ritual. After I do this once, you can talk to them whenever you want just by holding the arrow in between your outstretch arms..." He said. Then he lost me. His eyes went pure white, and he started muttering strange words in ancient Greek. A blue glowing ring surrounded Nico's figure and the arrow started glowing. Then, everything exploded. Literally. The smoke engulfed the whole room. I waved my hand in front of my face and squinted to see through the smoke.

"Hello everyone." Maria said. Her light blue form flickered like a candle. I stared at her in shock.  
"Maria." Annabeth whispered quietly.  
"Maria! I'm so sorry! I can't believe it! I'm just so_" Savannah began  
"Savannah. Did you not hear anything I said a few hours ago? I told you to forgive yourself! _That _wasn't forgiving!" She said. "Anyway! How are all of you?" She asked  
"We missed you. You've only been...gone for a few hours and we missed you like crazy!" Annabeth said. Maria smiled. Her gold eyes sparkled.  
"I missed you too my dear." Maria said quietly. Annabeth brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.  
"Hello? Nico? Where are you? Nico?" Someone called from the hall. I turned and saw Callie standing there, combing her wet hair. I looked at Nico and gave him one of those _We'll talk about that later _look. He blushed and looked at Maria again. Callie noticed Maria and she screamed.  
"Uh...Callie, Maria. Maria, Callie..." Nico said awkwardly. Maria smiled and Callie tried to force one.  
"Well. I should be going. I bet Nico's arms are starting to hurt. Talk to you soon! Bye" Maria said. Nico put his arms down and the image vanished. The girls started crying again, and I felt sad too. Like someone had just reopened a bad wound. I stood up slowly.  
"Thanks Nico. You can tell me about Callie later...I think we should tell that camp about Maria... " I said. The others nodded and we walked over to the Dinning Pavilion.

Breakfast. I walked through the rows of tables and made my way to the front of the room. Annabeth and Savannah followed.

"HEY! EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" I yelled. Everyone turned their heads to look at me.  
"What! Were eating!" Someone called from the Ares table. I glared at them.  
"We need a shroud. For... An amazing daughter of Aphrodite." I said. The kids at the Aphrodite table froze.  
"Maria's dead." Annabeth said quietly.  
"We'll have the ceremony later..." Savannah finished. The Aphrodite cabin burst out in tears and the other kids started patting their backs in sympathy.  
"Thank you..." I said. I got down and went to the Poseidon table. I lost my appetite. For...a lot of things. I had barely known Maria, but she was amazing. She saved Annabeth. And for that, I owed her every ounce of respect.

* * *

That was a while ago. Annabeth and I were walking down to the beach for the ceremony. I squeezed her hand as we sat down. As she leaned her head against me, I felt a shiver go down my spine. This is what love felt like. Something you couldn't let go. I smiled.

"Maria. Was an amazing person. She saw me for who I am, even when the rest of the world had lost hope in me." Annabeth said. Her eyes watered at the podium. "She was always helpful. She never judged anyone. She was a friend who was with you till the end..." Her eyes shut and she hugged herself. I ran up and hugged her in front of everyone. I heard some whispers in the crowd but I helped her down. Her gray eyes sparkled and I went back up on stage.

"Now most of you know me, as the Son of Poseidon. Prophesied kid. Hero of Olympus. All that junk. And some of you think that the Aphrodite kids aren't very...useful. You know who you are. But let me tell you this. In my mind, the Aphrodite kids are some of the best people at this camp. We all know how amazing Silena was. She was so brave and kind. Just like all of them. Silena, Cassie, Maria. All of them gave their lives to a friend. They were loyal and loving. And _they_ found out the real meaning of life. And _they_ made it special...I will always remember them as amazing people. Cause they were..." I said My throat closed up and I took my seat. Then the Aphrodite kids took up Maria's shroud. It was a pale blue and pink, interwoven with gold. I watched as they burned it. The smoke swirled high into the sky, and it smelled like some fancy perfume. I sat there and looked at my feet. Annabeth and Savannah sat there with me. Then I heard something.

"Come on guys! don't be sad! That was amazing. Thank you for the beautiful speeches." I looked up and saw Maria's ghostly figure in Nico's open arms. I smiled and her gold eyes sparkled.  
"Maria." We all said at once.  
"You guys are the best. Thanks for showing me Nico." Nico nodded. "I should be going though. It's late. See you!" She said. Nico dropped his arms and started messaging them. I stood up and started walking back to my cabin. I felt stronger and happier. I walked inside the cabin and shivered from the cold. Home sweet home.

* * *

***Thalia's POV***

My lungs burned. I'm out of arrows, and out of options. I ran for the lake. It's my only choice. _I'm sorry Poseidon _I dove in.

I felt suspended in the water. _So this is how Seaweed Brain feels all the time. _I floated for a while. Then I felt it. Two icy cold hands gripped my shoulders. I couldn't see the moonlight anymore. My sense started feeling numb. They were squeezing me. I kicked. I screamed. But still I felt like I was slowly slipping into the darkness...

I opened my eyes to be placed in a brown bag. You heard me.

"Let me out of this!" I screamed. An icy laugh answered.  
"Nope! I'm in control of you!" It said  
"I'm Thalia Grace! You cannot defeat me!"  
"Yes I can! Your in a bag, and I'm out here; pointing a gun at your bag! You lost!" I groaned.  
"What are you doing? Is she there?" I a deeper voice asked.  
"Yes sir! In the bag!" The other replied. Heavy footsteps approached me. I tried moving but I still felt numb. The bag opened and my nerves suddenly came alive. I jumped out of the bad with my fists ready.  
"Omigosh!" I said quietly. My blood froze.

* * *

**How was that? Good I hope. I can't take anymore of working on this chapter. I've been working on it since last Wednesday! But finally it's over. I'll strive to do better next time. Please review. No spoiler contest this week. Just me and my special guests...**

**Hades: Hey. I'm being forced to be here.**

**Nico: Come on Dad! At least act happy!**

**Hades: I'm the Lord of the Dead! I'll be happy when the whole world dies!**

**Nico: Ugh!**

**Um...OK. Nico. We received a question for you.**

**Dear Nico,**

**If you could have any super power, what would it be?**

**~Nicofan3213**

**Nico: For starter I love this kid's rock man! Anyway...I'd really like to be able to_**

**Hades: Wait. Why don't I get a question?**

**Nico: Cause you didn't want to be here dad!**

**Hades: I still deserve a question**

**Nico: Maybe next time.**

**Um guys? Back on topic!**

**Hades: I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A QUESTION!**

**TOO BAD! *Kicks Nico and Hades out***

**Um...Next time we'll have Thalia and Zeus here so send in your questions. Review. All that fun stuff. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the awesome reviews about the last chapter! I'd love to thank you all individually but then I'd be here most of the day. Anyway, you should all know that the contest for the new story I'm writing is over. Of course we have another problem. 2 stories tied! Gasp! The ones that tied were Trust Me and Change. So now when you see that poll, please only vote for those 2. I'll check that poll again on October 12th. Make sure you vote! Review and all that other stuff! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Thalia's POV***

It can't be...

I turned around to see the huge boss. His muscles were the size of tanks and he had a long red scar by his eye. Actually, it...split his eye. I turned away and looked back at Riley. I can't believe it. I though he was at camp with Callie.

"Riley?" I asked slowly and he nodded. I'd only seen his pictures once, but this was him.  
"Hello Thalia." He said evilly. I stepped forward and he pulled a gun out from behind his back.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Callie back at camp." He walked closer and the man behind me wrapped his arms around me. His squeezed me as Riley approached.  
"Thalia. Where have you been? Me and Callie are through. I've been here with Kyle for a week." He said. Kyle released me and walked in front of me.  
"You have no idea what we're doing Thalia. Prepare to be amazed." Kyle said. He walked over to a panel on the side of the wall and started entering random codes. When he was done, a hissing sound came out of the wall in front of us and it cracked open showing a huge electronic machine that was pulsating different colors in flashes of light. I knew this thing was pure evil the second I saw it. Still, I was amazed. Kyle was right.  
"What is that thing?" I asked. Kyle grinned.  
"We don't have a name for this baby yet, but she sucks the abilities out of any thing. All it's power. Leaving it drier then a desert that has had a year without rain." Kyle said. He rubbed the machine with his hand.  
"What in the name of Hades would you need that for?" I asked.  
"Thalia, Thalia, Thalia. How easy do you think it is for a girl to fight when she's pregnant?" He asked.  
"Huh? Are you kidding? She can't fight is she's pregnant!" I said. Apparently it was the right answer cause they both smiled.  
"How would you defend against an attack then? If the whole camp was trying to protect this person, would they do anything to keep them and the baby safe? Such as...Give us all their power?" They said evilly. The gears in my brain started turning. They were going to try to take all the power from us demigods...and once the demigods, why not the gods themselves? I can't let this happen. Time to act dumb.  
"What's your plan?" I asked. Kyle smacked his head and looked at me.  
"We get all the girls at camp pregnant, the guys will do anything to keep them safe which means they'll give up all their power so we can then take over the gods and rule Olympus! That's the plan. Callie was _supposed_ to be our first victim, but that didn't work now did it?" He glared at Riley.  
"Hey! I can't go taking all the blame! You missed out on Annabeth!" Riley yelled back. I caught my breathe and glared at them.  
"You'll never get away with this!" I yelled.  
"Oh I think we will..." Kyle said. Kyle snapped his fingers and Riley rammed into me.

* * *

***Annabeth's POV***

The sunlight seeped through the window. I blinked a few times then sat up in my bed. _Maria's gone..._I shook my head. I can't think about it. I stood up and grabbed a towel and then headed off to the bathroom so I could shower. The warm water embraced my skin and melted away my stress. When I got out, I dried off and put on some shorts and my camp shirt, then I headed outside. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy? Hello? Are you up?" I called through the door.  
"Come in. It's open." He said quietly. I pushed the door open and saw Percy sitting on his bed. He tensed up when he saw me and I sat down next to him. As I fell onto the covers I felt something sharp. I looked down. The arrow.  
"Well...I was talking to Maria...And she..." Percy stopped and looked down. I put my hand on his knee.  
"What did she say Seaweed Brain?" I asked. He swallowed and he grabbed me hand.  
"She told me about your suicide attempt..." He answered eyes went wide. I had almost forgotten about that day...it was so long ago...  
"Um yeah...about that..."  
"Well?"  
"OK. Well it was a month after you left. I missed you so much, and I assumed you weren't coming back. I lost hope. I thought of a few ways...Shooting an arrow at myself, sticking a sword through my stomach, burning myself with the metals in the forges...stuff like that...Anyway, I finally I camp up with the idea of getting myself caught in one of those fishing net in the lake and drowning. So I found a net and tied my self up, and just...jumped in. I stayed underwater. I started losing oxygen...all that stuff. That's when Maria found me. She was going for a swim, and she literally screamed her head off when she found out I was OK. It was stupid. I get that. I was just so... miserable." I finished. Percy looked at me, and I stared into his Sea Green eyes.  
"Annabeth. I was pretty sad without you. I'd thought about suicide once...but, if you weren't on this planet anymore...I'd kill myself. I though I had lost you a long time ago. We all think are lives are pretty bad but...If you keep living, you'll find something that makes you happy. Trust me." I stared at him.  
"Man Seaweed Brain. Did you take smart pills in Florida?" He laughed and he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"I love you Wise Girl." He said softly.  
"You too." I whispered. I turned to face him, and he kissed my mouth lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He squeezed my waist, and I felt him smile. He pulled me closer  
"You know what...Meet me at the beach this Saturday. I have to give you something..." He said in between the kiss.  
"Alright..." I said slowly. He smiled and kissed me again.

After a while, we got hungry so we went down for lunch. Then it was time to train again. I felt so rusty. It had practiced a few days ago, but after kissing Percy, my brain kinda shuts down...I told Percy that I wanted to get some more sleep, so I went to bed early. On my way into the Athena cabin, I looked inside the Hades cabin window. Callie was there. I needed to talk to Nico about this. I veered off to the right and walked through the doors. My mouth dropped open.

Nico had Callie pinned at the couch and he was hold her waist closer to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she kissed him repeatedly. Apparently Nico didn't mind. It felt kinda awkward to watch. I placed my hand over my eyes and just waited for a few minutes. Finally I heard them breath and I opened my eyes to see them staring at each other.

"Um...guys? Can I talk to you?" I asked. They locked at me with wide eyes, and they both blushed.  
"How much did you see?" Nico said.  
"Most of it. Which you need to explain. Now." I ordered. They sat down and I paced the room. "Would someone like to explain how you guys got so 'close'?" I asked. Nico blushed.  
"OK. Well I was reading one night, and this kinda voice thing...I mean Remus, told me that Callie was in trouble... So I saved her and brought her back here." Nico said quickly.  
"Yeah..."Callie agreed.  
"OK then...And let me guess. You looked into each others eyes and you knew it was love at first sight?" I asked.  
"Nope. You're wrong for once." Callie said.  
"I was being sarcastic." I replied.  
"Well I kissed her goodnight, and then she kissed me and then we just sorta...i don't know..."Nico said slowly.  
"OK. I'll spare you the awkwardness. Night. But you're telling Percy!" I called as I left. I walked out of the cabin laughing. Then I ran into this big black mass...My heart stopped.

* * *

***Savannah's POV***

It's hard to admit defeat.

I guess I'm OK though. My heart's not totally breaking cause I lost Percy to Annabeth. Win some, lose some. I walked over to the Archery area. I grabbed one of the bows of the rack and aimed it at the target. I released the bow and it zoomed right in for the bullseye. I smiled and felt strong hand on my shoulders. I turned around. He was about 5.11 and he had brown hair. His eyes were a strange color of hazel, with a kind of...purple-ish ring around his pupils. He was muscular I guess, and he had a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hey. Nice shot. I'm Kent by the way. Kent Lockwood. Apollo cabin." He smiled a dazzling smiled.  
"Um...thanks. Hi. I'm Savannah Rockwell. Hera cabin..." I said quietly. He nodded and the took one of his bows out. He quickly pointed it at the nearby target, and fired it. It hit the bullseye with such clarity, that I had to blink a few times.  
"Wow. And you said _I_ was good. That was amazing!"  
"Thanks. It just takes practice. It also helps that my dad is Apollo though..."  
"Wow..." I said stupidly. I inhaled and aimed my second bow at the target. I released it and it hit the target.  
"What's you next lesson Savannah?" He asked  
"Um... Sword fighting I think..."  
"Cool. I'll see you there." He smiled and went back to his practice. I shot another arrow, but it went a little off. I looked back at Kent. I did _not_ see that coming. I guess Maria was right...

Well I went down to Sword fighting, and prepared to make a fool out of myself in front of Kent. I grabbed a sword as all the kids gathered in a circle around the instructor. Which was of course...Percy. everyone had to fight him, but I just wanted to die.

"Savannah! It's your turn!" Percy called. I walked over to him shakily. I looked over at Kent then at Percy.  
"OK. I'm ready!" I said. I got into the position, and then lunged. I tried deflecting all of Percy's attacks, but it was so hard. My mind was everywhere except for the fight. The swords would connect here and there. One would slip. One would attack. One would defend. Usual stuff. That when I slipped in mud while I was moving. I fell onto my but and Percy deflected the sword out of my hand. I looked up at him. Then Someone's hand went in front of my face. I took it slowly and help my breathe as I looked into those unusually perfect eyes.

* * *

**How was that? You have to tell me whether you want Riley to...um...'succeed' on um...seducing Thalia. I have a good story planned for whichever happens. I like adding your options into the story so I don't stifle any ideas. Also tell me what you think of Kent. Should I ditch him or keep him? Just tell me what you thought! Um...Now onto our special guests...**

**Thalia: Wazzup?**

**Zeus: Thalia! Don't talk like that! We have an image to retain.**

**Thalia: Well dad that kinda got ruined as soon as the Percy Jackson books came out cause now everyone knows me as Punk Thalia. Not Miss Grace. Yuck!**

**Zeus: DID YOU JUST_**

**Um our first question!**

**Dear Zeus.**

**Why don't you approve of Thalia being punk?**

**~Punkplayer4324**

**Zeus: I just think she shouldn't wear the same T-Shirt all the time!**

**Thalia: Just accept it dad!**

**Zeus:Hey! I have control over you!**

**Thalia: Uh...no you don't**

**Zeus: Yes I do!**

**Thalia: Oh yeah! Stop me! *knocks over the plant my grandma gave me for my birthday***

**Thanks Thalia! *Slaps her back***

**Thalia: I'm just trying to prove a point!**

**Zeus: You need an attitude adjustment!**

**Thalia: Gods Dad!**

**CAN'T I JUST HAVE NICE GUEST! 1 CHAPTER WITHOUT A FIGHT! PLEASE! Vote. Review. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. Sorry about this chapter not going up until now, but I've been having a lot of trouble on working on these chapters. So Sorry! Thank you to all my reviewer such as...**** Storyteller, AnnabethIsTheBest, Sneaky Ninja 05, lillika, and so many more awesome people that I thank from the bottom of my heart! Thanks to everyone, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

***Thalia's POV***

Riley sped towards me. The sweat on his forehead hit the floor. I crouch into my position and let the strength build up in my legs. Riley reached his lanky arms out towards me. Perfect. Just as he was about to make an impact, I jumped on his arms, onto his back, then on the floor behind him. He quickly looked behind him and I grinned.

"Thalia! Just admit defeat!" He yelled across the space between us. He shuffled his feet over to block the exit. I cursed under my breathe.  
"Heck no! The day I let you seduce me will be the day the planet turns into a huge bowl of Jello!" I shouted. He bit his lip and I could almost see the wheels in his head turn.  
"OK. How about a bet. We fight. If I win I get to seduce you. If you win, I'll let you go." He said. The whole room went quiet. You could only hear the steady drone of the ceiling lights and my heartbeat.  
"Fine." I said. He smiled and then I saw his muscles tense up.  
"Get ready." He said. I clenched my fists and he sprang. The impact blew me back onto the floor. I looked at my wrist and quickly hit Aegis. The shield spun out and Riley quickly tensed at the sight of it.  
"Come on Riley. Scared?" I taunted. He swallowed, then charged at me. This time, I was ready. I closed my eyes as he approached. I followed the sound of his heavy steps while they hit the tile floor. Time to try to get lucky. _Please Zeus!_ I opened my eyes and spun around making him miss hitting me by a split second. He quickly stopped and was about to looked back at me, when I jumped onto his back. The added weight brought him to the ground. I held his face in my hands and willed a current of lightning through my fingertips. _Zap! _He shrieked in pain and I got off him.

"Ow! It stings!" He cursed. I laughed.  
"I guess I win Riley." I said happily. He glared at me and I saw his face. Where my hands were, was an outline of white and inside it was red and burnt. His eyebrows were sizzling and his hair stood like a mad scientist. I smirked and turned towards the door. That's right. I didn't feel sorry.  
"Not. So. Fast." Kyle said. I glared at him.  
"I had a bet and I won. I get to leave." Kyle didn't move  
"Yes. Riley said _he _would let you go. I didn't promise anything." Kyle laughed and I backed up. Kyle removed his hands from behind his back and showed me a sedative.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would." He crooned. "Thalia. We don't have to hurt each other. You could go easy. You don't want to be like Annabeth do you?" He pointed at his split eye. _Annabeth did that? _I shook my head.  
"We both know there's no other option." He knelt and pulled a knife from his boot.

He ran at me with his knife raised. I quickly tried to deflect the attack by kicking the knife from his hand, but I ended up cutting my own leg. I quickly examined it. A huge red gash cut through my jeans and the dark blood flowed from my leg. I didn't have time to do anything else for it though. Kyle tried throwing a punch at me, but I stopped it and punched his face with my left hand. He staggered backwards and I lunged at him again. I brought my good leg up to kick his chest, but he grabbed it and threw me into the wall. My shoulder slammed into the wall and it felt like I was dipped in oil and set ablaze. I grabbed it and tried to stand. There was no way I would be able to do a head-on attack. There's only 1 thing left to try. I did my best to gather the electric currents and aimed them all at Kyle. If there was ever a time to get lightning, it was now. I heard a loud crack . I looked up and saw a large bolt of lightning crash through the ceiling. It struck Kyle's head and he screamed as the power filled his body. He shook back and forth as the electricity bounced though him. Once it was over, he fell to the ground. I'll be honest, this time I felt bad. I averted my eyes and dashed through the door.

I navigated through the place, taking a few wrong turns here and there. Different goons tried to stop me, but I fried their eyebrows if they got too close. I sprinted towards the sign that said 'EXIT' and burst through the doors. Now heres the part where everyone starts getting worried for the hero. The lab was located on the side of a cliff. The only way across is to walk over this rickety bridge. One of those bridges that looks like its made of 1,000 year old toothpicks. Great. I took a step onto the bridge and one of the boards creaked. There's no way I'm going to make it. I looked back at the creeps behind me, all trying to catch me. Looks like the end. My mind quickly raced to all my friends back at camp. Thinking of everything we'd gone through. "Goodbye..."I murmured. Then without thinking, I threw myself off the side of the cliffs. I closed my eyes, and the only things I heard were the gasps of the freaks as they watched me fall.

* * *

***Savannah's POV***

I grabbed Kent's hand and he helped me up. I felt heat rush to my face and he smiled.

"You OK?" He asked. I nodded like and idiot. "You did good." he added.  
"Ha. Yeah right. I suck at Sword Fighting." I bit my lip. I turned at checked my back."Dang, that's a lot of mud. I better go get cleaned up." I said.  
"Um...sure. You need any help?" The rim of purpled around his eyes sparkled.  
"Uh...yeah... OK. Thanks." I said. We started walking off to the cabins.

I went inside my cabin and changed out of the clothes. I put on my Denim jeans and Scarlet V-Neck. I grabbed my muddy clothes and walked outside. Kent was waiting by the fire pit in the center of the cabins.

"Hey. I'm back." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Cool. Nice shirt. Lets go to the lake." He said. I frowned.  
"Why? We could just go to the bathroom in my cabin?"  
"I'll wash it later, I wanted to talk to you now."  
"Oh. OK."  
"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the lake. We walked past the canoes and down the beach until we entered the woods.  
"Um...Where are we?" I asked while we navigated through the trees.  
"You'll see." He answered. We kept walking until we finally came to a clearing. It was right by the camps borders.  
"Woah." I said quietly. We sat down and watched the lake for a few minutes.

"What is it about you that makes me feel like...happier?" He asked. I looked at his eyes. The hazel glinted from the sunset.  
"Um...I don't know."  
"I just feel more protective of you. You're different. It's kinda amazing..." He said  
"That's...amazing. I feel the same way..." I had barely admitted it to myself, but Kent was pretty amazing...  
"Awesome." He said. He turned to face me. I looked into his hazel eyes. He slowly leaned in..._beep. _I small sound went off. Kent looked at his wrist. "dinner time..." He said quietly. I sighed and we got up and left what _was _going to be the most romantic spot at camp. We walked back in silence, but right as we were going to enter the Dinning Pavilion, Kent grabbed my shoulder. "Savannah, there's this...beach party coming up on Friday and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" He asked quickly. I smiled and bit my lip  
"Of course. See you at 7." I said, then walked inside for dinner.

That night; when I went to sleep, I though of Kent. His hair. His eyes. Him. He was... amazing. Everything about him was just so...wow. I quietly started singing my favorite song.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_But I'm finding now loves unreliable_  
_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_  
_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speakin my name_

I slowly drifted off as I was about to reach the chorus.

* * *

**How was that? Do I always ask that after I finish? Probably. You know what to do for the song contest. I don't know when I'll start wrapping up the story. Maybe after chapter 25? I don't know. It would be nice to actually have 1 story done...But I'm going to feel bad if it's over... As most of you know, my contest for which story I'm writing next is almost over so please vote! It ends the 12th! It's one of your last chances...unless we tie again...OK! You get the idea! I'd have a guest this week, but our guest had something come up so they'll be here next time. Sorry. Please review. Give me your thoughts, comments, all that stuff. I'm very interested on what you have to say. Now this is off topic, but I ask you to all wish my Volleyball team luck at the All stars game tomorrow! Thanks and goodnight! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You're all awesome. I still can't believed that no one answered the song contest last time. I was kinda shocked. Well I'm not posting a new one yet. Just read and I'll say more words later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO! **

***Nico's POV***

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the table in front of me. 11:00. Great. There goes breakfast. I reached my free hand up to my face and combed the pesky black hairs from my eyes. With my other arm, I gripped Callie's waist tighter. I guess I'd fallen asleep with her last night. Dang. I rubbed her arms and she shivered. I combed her black hair away from her face and kissed her cheek softly. Her beautiful eyes popped open.

"Oh. Nico."She said a little dazed.  
"Yup. It's me." She turned her torso to face me. "Morning." She smiled and brought her hands up to my face.  
"Morning." She said. She pulled herself closer to me and kissed me. Her hands tangled in my hair and my hands rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she stopped and stared into my eyes.  
"Whoa." I said quietly. She smiled and got out of bed and went off to the bathroom. I rolled myself out of bed and got dressed. Callie came out a few minutes later with a blue shirt that had the word 'DANGER' on it. I grabbed her hand and we went outside. The sun shone a bit brighter and the lake glimmered. Callie rested her head on my shoulder and I grabbed her waist. Everything was perfect. Until...

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Some guy yelled. I looked up and saw this tall guy running at us.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Riley? What happened to you?" Callie asked. Riley's face was burned, with strange marks, but otherwise the guy was a beast.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE!" Riley yelled.  
"No...we broke up remember?" Callie said.  
"Yeah. A bit late buddy." I said. Riley pulled out a sword and ran at me. I grabbed Callie and sprinted us off to the forest.  
"Scared i'm going to kick your ***! He yelled after us.  
"Not quite." I said quietly.  
"Nico! Were going to ram into that tree!" Callie screamed, trying to pull back.  
"That's the idea!" I yelled as I shadow traveled us away. Callie screamed as we ran, but I held her tight and kissed her head every once and a while.

We popped out on the small island in the middle of the canoe lake.

"Wha...Where...Huh?" Callie stuttered.  
"Have you ever shadow traveled before?" I asked and she frowned.  
"No...What is it?"  
"LIAR!"I shouted loud enough for New Jersey to hear us.  
"What? It's true!" She protested.  
"Thing is, you just did!" I laughed.  
"Whoa. That's...new." She looked around the lake and I pulled her closer to me.  
"You're awesome." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I pulled her closer.  
"You're amazing." She said. She turned around and looked into my eyes. She pursed her lips and intertwined her cold fingers with mine. Slowly, I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. She unraveled her hands from mine into my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her breath. I felt her heart beat against my chest. Time seemed to slow down. Everything stopped. Everything...vanished. Everything except Callie. When we stopped, I laid down with her in the grass. I held her in my arms and we watched the clouds. That's when all Had_ I mean...Zeus broke loose. Something stabbed me in the thigh. I bolted upright and saw that creep Riley standing over me holding the knife. Callie jumped off of me and placed herself on the edge of the island.

"You." I said quietly.  
"Come on! You're ruining the plan! Get away!" He said threateningly. I grabbed my wounded leg and examined it. There was a large whole exposing blood, bone, and a bit of muscle. The blood poured out and stained my jeans. Crap. Hard to fight with a hurt leg. I groaned in frustration.  
"What plan?" I spat through my clenched teeth. My leg felt like it was on fire.  
"You'll see...maybe... Die Di Angelo!" He screeched. He lunged at me again, but I quickly dodged his attack. I guess Riley saw that coming because he quickly kicked my gut when I did. I doubled over in pain. I staggered forward, and he plunged his knife into my shoulder. I howled in pain  
"You're. Going. To. Pay. For. That." I said,stressing each syllable.

_Come on Mr. Di Angelo! Are you going to let him beat you? You're not as strong as I thought... _Remus spoke. I shook my head. It had been a while since I'd heard from the guy.  
_Well in case you didn't know Remus, I'm badly injured and I don't have a weapon! _  
_Yes you do. That skeleton ring your father gave you. _I examined the plastic ring on my finger.  
_What? _I thought.  
_Yes. His weak point is his face. His mind was not damaged, but he can't see, hear, or smell too well thanks to Thalia. _ Thalia? She did that to Riley's face? Reluctantly, I nodded. I ignored the shooting pain in my leg and shoulder while taking my stance. My leg muscles tensed up as I crouched their.

"Yes Nico. Taking a stance would be nice. If you had a weapon!" Riley yelled. I looked at the skeleton ring on my finger. _Hey Remus! Can you tell me how to use this thing? _I thought.  
_Turn it. _He answered quietly. I nodded and prepared myself as Riley charged at me. He quickly extended the knife and aimed it at me. Once he was just a foot away, I twisted the ring, and suddenly I felt a long sword form into my hands. I swung making a wide arch which sent Riley's knife flying. It landed in the dirt, right next to Callie's leg. She screamed and I wanted to help her, but I was a little busy at the moment. Riley was still coming.

"You thing I'm out of tricks? You're wrong." He smiled and pulled out a small sack. He reached in it and brought out another knife. _Man he's got a lot of those.  
_"Seriously man?" I asked. He took a step forward and I prepared for him to run at me. Boy was I wrong. As fast as lighting, he chucked the knife at me. It soared through the air straight towards me. My brain started shutting down in order to tone out the pain.

* * *

***Thalia's POV* **

The wind stung my face like deadly ice shards. My hair flew behind me like a black cloak. My heart beat against my chest like it was about to burst. Probably cause it was. I did't _want _to commit suicide, but it seemed like the only thing I could do a few seconds ago. I gathered up all my courage. Every last once of anything I had...and opened my eyes. The wind pierced my eyes and made it hard to see. Still, I could see the ground getting closer and closer. I had maybe 10 seconds to live. There's only one thing left to do. _I'm sorry Zeus! I'm sorry Lady Artemis. I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry everyone! Especially Zeus. Mostly because I made him feel like I didn't even like him. I just want him to know that I love him... _I braced myself for the point to come, where my heart stops beating. It felt like I was falling in slow motion. Everything suddenly felt numb. I'm not sure how it happened, but I wasn't dead.

"Hey! You alive?" A voice said.  
"Probably not..." I whispered.  
"Then how are you talking?" It asked. I forced my eyes open.  
"You two again?" I asked staring at the metal angels from Hover Dam.  
"You say that like it's a _bad _thing. We saved you're life kid!" One said. The other nodded.  
"I'm not a kid!" I shouted through the wind.  
"Oh come on! You don't look any older since last time we saw you!" The other one said.  
"I'm a hunter. Hunters don't age!" I said.  
"That's right. The boss man told us about that." They said.  
"No duh! Seriously!Besides, I shouldn't be having male contact. And you two are _males_! " I said. One of them rolled his eyes.  
"Don't sass us kid!" He said, then he let go of my arm. I went down a few feet and dangled a bit as I watched the river valley below. My blood froze as I stared down as the heights. Then he flew down and grabbed my arm and took me up again.  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
"This is why you don't mess with people who are giving you a ride somewhere!" He responded.  
"I mean it." I said quietly. They looked at me.  
"Oh sorry kid. Relax. I won't do it again." One said. The other nodded.  
"Sure..."I said quietly. They didn't talk the rest of the way home.

* * *

**How was it? Say good! Awesome! 8D Now I told you all to go on my profile and vote for your favorite story. And the winner is...Trust me! Awesome! I'm going to start working on it right away! Now seriously. I'm not updating until someone get the song contest! NOT KIDDING! If you seriously don't know, Google the lyrics. JUST SOMEONE GET IT RIGHT! Now on to out...special guest...**

**Paul: Hi! **

**Sally: Hey everyone. **

**Percy and Annabeth couldn't come today. **

**Paul: Jeez. **

**Sally: Oh Paul relax!**

**Um...our first question...**

**Dear Paul. **

**What's one thing you want everyone to know about you?**

**~ PJO-fan(((d*_*b)))**

**Paul: Everyone needs to know that I'm an ENGLISH teacher. Not history. Not drama. English. It's a great subject you know!**

**Sally: They get it Paul.**

**Um...Next question...**

**Sally.**

**What was the hardest part about raising Percy?**

**~SJNYchick624**

**Sally: Well there were many, many challenges, but the hardest was probably getting Percy to take a bath when he was little. Since Percy can control water_**

**Paul: I still can't believe that.**

**Sally: Paul. **

**Paul: Sorry.**

**Sally: Anyway, he never wanted to take a bath for some reason so he'd splash the water on me. Soon I didn't have anything dry to wear. **

**Paul: You know I don't think Percy's going to like it when he finds out you said_**

**OK. Well Next time we'll have either Percy, Rachel, or Grover. I'll see who can come by...until then REVIEW! Thanks and bye!**

**BTW: My Volleyball team is playing in West Park this Saturday. Of course, I won't be able to come but I'm going to wish them luck. If u would too that'd be awesome. We need the luck cause that gym is cursed. NOT JOKING! Thanks and bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Just a heads up. The next chapters going to have like 5 song contests and I promise, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL SOMEONE ANSWERS THE LAST ONE AND AT LEAST 1 OF THOSE! Not kidding! Also I'd like to point out something to a reviewer named Misheart.**

**Here is Mistheart's review:**

_okay im sorry but ive only read the first chapter. and i just dont really get it. is percy an OC in your story? because im not sure that he would leave camp without looking back at who was crying in his room. or percy looking at whats inside the box while his mom is like right there with him. it jsut doesnt seem percy-like. sorry._

**1) Maybe my characters are a bit OOC but I don't care. **

**2) If you were leaving somewhere you loved, and had to leave, you wouldn't want to find a reason to stay. You'd want to, but you can't.**

**3) Percy's mom was asleep while he looked at the box. Plus Paul can't see through the mist so he didn't see the Iris message. **

**4) My story is my story. If that stuff didn't happen, it would have changed the whole story. So i'm keeping it. I'm not sure If i consider this a flame...What do you people think? Review telling me if you'd consider it a flame. My defintion of a flame is **

**Flame: A person who doesn't understand something in your story/doesn't like it and just can't hold in their opinions. So they go and make you feel somewhat bad. **

**Just pointing out Mistheart, you made a few spelling mistakes... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**Thalia**

WIND WHISTLED THROUGH MY HAIR. It danced off my skin and made me shiver. I opened my eyes to see us flying over the state of New Jersey. Good. We're almost there. I looked forward at the sunset. Maybe 20 minutes before dusk.

"What time is it?" I asked lazily.  
"How am I supposed to know kid? Do I look like Old Father Time?" The one on the left said. I think he said his name was Hank...  
"Well how am I supposed to know what he looks like?" I asked.  
"Touche..." The other angel Chuck replied.  
"All I know is that we're coming in on the Long Island Sound..." Hank said. They slowly started to descend and I did my best to not look down. They swerved left and right avoiding various trees and birds. I covered my eyes. These angels were known for being...reckless...  
"Be careful! You have someone without wings here!" I shouted over the wind rushing through my ears. They both started to slow down a bit as we got closer to the camp.  
"Incoming!" They both shouted as we approached Half-Blood Hill. Without any warning, they both dropped me onto the hill. I hit the ground hard and I could feel blood trickling out of my head.  
"WHAT THE HEL_ I mean...What the heck was that for?" I shouted as the Angels flew above me.  
"Oh come on kid! We're just having some fun!" Chuck yelled.  
"Yeah seriously! Lighten up!" Hank said. I glared at them and slowly started to stand up.  
"Wait until Dad hears about this..." I muttered under my breathe as the Angels flew North. That's when the sun went down. So I had to walk up a hill in the dark with a hurt leg. My leg felt like it was dipped in acid. But all the same, I stumbled up the hill. I walked through the gates and down to the cabins. But I had to tell someone what Riley and Kyle were up to. _Who can I trust though? _I heard a crunch behind me. I turned my head to look, but I kept walking. Then I ran into something. I fell backwards and back into the dirt. I looked up at the shadowy figure. The light caught the figure and I've never been more...relieved.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I looked down at the 'thing' and I looked into it's eyes.

"Hey Thals!" I said. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey! Can you give me a hand?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but she winced in pain as she stood. I examined her body.  
"Thalia! What happened to you?" I asked as I looked at her leg. "I think you tore the muscle." She looked at me.  
"Yeah I should tell you about that..." Then she looked up into the sky and her eyes widened. I looked up too.

A shooting star was falling towards us. It left a silver trail as it passed through the atmosphere. Then I noticed something. The meteor wasn't burning up. It _should_ be crumbling in the mesosphere. Then instead of it getting smaller, it got bigger. It outlined a human figure. Thalia screamed and I suddenly understood. _This can't be happening. _

"Thalia." It said as it hit earth. As soon as it touched the ground, it started dissolving until only the goddess Artemis was standing there.  
"Yes my Lady?" Thalia asked shakily. I gripped Thalia's arm.  
"I believe you are in violation of your oath." Artemis said. She brushed some auburn hair from her face. It flowed down her back and was braided at the top. Her silver dress sparkled in the moonlight.  
"What my Lady?" Thalia said in disbelief. I was shocked too. Thalia was such a loyal hunter.  
"Lady Artemis! I'm sure there's some kind of mistake! Thalia honors the Hunters with her life. She wouldn't_"  
"Silence Annabeth! She knows." Artemis said.  
"My Lady! I swear! I didn't_"  
"Spare me! I saw your crime! You are here by released from the Hunters of Artemis! Goodnight." She then pointed her finger at Thalia and a silver beam of light shot out of her. Then the goddess started to glow. _Oh no! She's revealing her true godly form! _I averted my eyes, and I hoped that Thalia had enough sense to. After a minute, I looked back and saw Thalia laying on the ground her face was pale and her eyes were closed.  
"THALIA!" I screamed. She didn't move.

* * *

**Savannah**

OK. The dance is tomorrow. What am I going to do? I looked at myself in the mirror. Of course, I'll never be satisfied. I grabbed my comb and started brushing my hair. The brown hairs slowly started to untangled.

"What am I going to do?" I looked at the mirror and sighed. It's useless.  
"What's up?" I turned towards the doorway.  
"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. Hera walked through the door. Her white dress flowed behind her.  
"I came to see you. Is that so wrong?" She smiled sweetly.  
"No I'm just kinda surprised." She walked over to me. Her soft hands combed through my hair.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.  
"Oh...nothing." I said.  
"Come on. Tell me." She insisted.  
"Well there's this dance tomorrow, and this guy Kent..."  
"Say no more! I'm on it." She started to undo my hair.  
"Wha?" I asked.  
"I'm going to help." She said. She then continued playing with my hair.

* * *

**Hello! dun dun dun! What will happen to Thalia? Well I'm not saying. Not yet. In the next chapter, we'll have the dance, find out what happened to Thalia, and more! ha! Take that world! I feel like this chapter is a bit short no? Well it's the best I can do right now. I'll call it a sort of filler chapter. Sorry I can't do better right now. Doing it for the suspense. I'm leaving them that way for a while. Just relax though. Next time it'll be bigger and better. Now onto our special guests...**

**Rachel: Hello!**

**Grover: Sup!**

**Percy and Annabeth will be here next time!**

**Rachel: Uh...thanks?**

**Welcome! Now first question,**

**Rachel, **

**Is that your natural hair color?**

**~RachRachrojo3899**

**Rachel:Um...yes. It is. 100% Natural. **

**OK...Grover.**

**Grover,**

**What's your favorite kind of tin can?**

**~Treehugger72**

**Grover: Oh! That's a tough one...I really do love Pepsi cans, but Fanta is delicious. Though Sprite does have a sorta zing to it...Um...Ooh! Cherry Coke! It's awesome!**

**Rachel: Ew that stuff is disgusting!**

**Grover: No it's not! **

**Rachel: Yeah! It is! *Punches Grover***

**Grover: *Bleat***

**Rachel: Yeah Grover, You're so manly! You eat furniture, your scared of rabbits, and you can't take a punch!**

**Grover: Watch it Frizzy!**

**Oh no.**

**Rachel: Oh really! **

**Grover: You bet! *Kicks Rachel***

**Rachel: OW!**

**Percy: What's going on here?**

**What are you doing here?**

**Percy: Came by to get my hat. I forgot it. **

**Rachel: Smooth.**

**Percy: Oh shut up Dare.**

**Grover: Told you.**

**Rachel: Told me what?**

**Grover: Nothing...**

**Rachel: You want some of this!**

**Grover: man you're weird.**

**Rachel: SHUT UP! **

**Percy: * summons wave***

**Rachel and Grover: Ah! NO!**

**Percy: STOP FIGHTING! **

**Grover: Dude!**

**Rachel: My hair!**

**Grover: Oh grow up! Your hair, my hat! It's dry clean only!**

**Percy: Seriously?**

**Exactly. Um...Review. Bye. Sorry. Better next time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**WHO'S READY FOR THE BIGGEST MOST EXCITING FREAKING CHAPTER YET? WELL HERE IT COMES! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia!" Tears poured down my cheeks and I feel the cool night air sting them. "Thals!" I gripped her shirt and shook her around. I bit my lip and released her body. _Why do I have to loose all my friends?  
_"Ow Annie, what was that for?" I looked down to see Thalia reaching up to touch her head.  
"Thalia! You're alive!" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her with all I had.  
"Ow...Annabeth. Relax!" Thalia lightly tapped my back.  
"I'm just so glad that you're OK!" I wiped the tears from my eyes with my jacket.  
"I'm fine. Artemis wouldn't kill me." She looked up at the moon. "right?" she whispered softly.  
"Yeah...You're probably right. What was I thinking?" I shook my head. I got up and helped Thalia too. "Um...What did you do to get kicked out of the Hunters?" I asked slowly. Thalia moaned .  
"I didn't do anything. That's what I was trying to say. Riley and Kyle are these evil creeps and they're going to rape all the girls at the camp in order to take our power and take over Olympus!" She waved her arms around in the air and I gasped. "Kyle said you stabbed his eye..."  
"What?" I thought back... "Oh I stabbed his eye? Gods. Well someone came to my cabin a while ago and tried to rape me. I stabbed them. I guess it was Kyle and I got his eye...Oh well..."I scratched the back of my head.  
"Nice one!" Thalia slapped my hand and I smiled weakly.  
"Um...Thanks? It was no problem..." I grabbed Thalia's hand and we started walking back to her cabin.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" Thalia asked as we entered her cabin.  
"Not much. Nico and Callie started going out, Percy asked me to the dance tomorrow, Maria died..." I trailed off once I said that. I felt my heart tear a bit.  
"Annabeth. If that's your definition of 'not much' then I can't wait for a day when tons happens!"  
"OK, so I guess a lot did happen. So what?" I sat down on one of the bunk beds and bounced up and down a little.  
"Annabeth. Percy asked you to go to the dance. What are you going to wear?"She sat down next to me.  
"Um...I don't know?"  
"Annabeth. What is wrong with you? You need something. I know! How about I help! Let's go!" Thalia grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door again back to my cabin.

"OK. We'll start with your hair. Natural, straight, super curly? I don't know! What do you think?"  
"Um...I don't care. You pick Thals." I said simply as I grabbed a book off my nightstand. I opened it and started reading when a hand came down and covered the words.  
"Annabeth. You're going to do this for my sake. I was almost rapped a few days ago, I jumped off a cliff, I got a 12 hour ride from those annoying angels! Bare with me!" She shouted while shaking my shoulders.  
"OK fine!" Thalia clapped her hands in a so-not-Thalia way. I rolled my eyes as she pulled me off to my closet. "Why are you doing this? This isn't like you?" I said as she shoved clothes at me.  
"I don't know. I just have a special feeling about tomorrow!" Thalia held up a few outfits but I guess she wasn't happy cause she through them onto the floor. She raided my entire and wasn't pleased. "Annabeth! Don't you own any beautiful dresses?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Um...Not that these aren't cute, but they're just so...not right. Come on! We're going shopping!" Oh no. The S word. My eyes bulged out of my head as Thalia pulled me outside. She let out a loud whistle and waited for a second or two. Then I saw them. The giant gold Eagles swooped down and landed next to Thalia.  
"Wha...Where?"  
"Present from Zeu_ I mean...my Dad. Without stupid Seaweed Brain here, it means we can ride these bad boys!" She jumped on it's back and I slowly mounted one too.  
"Um...are you sure these are safe?" I asked as the Eagles took to the sky.  
"Woowhoo!" Thalia shouted. I was more like...  
"Ahhhhhh! Get me off of this thing!" But we did get to the store pretty fast. We landed in a nearby tree, and dismounted the huge birds. Thalia thanked them and they flew off.  
"OK. Let's go find you the most beautiful dress ever! Maybe one for me too." Thalia and I jumped out of the tree. We ran down the street to the nearest dress store. We looked in the window and I saw it. It was amazing. It was beautiful. It was ...me. I loved it.  
"That's it." We both said at the same time.

* * *

**Savannah's POV**

Today was the dance. My mom had been with me all night helping me get ready. I checked the clock inside me cabin. 6:50. He should be here any minute... My dress was white and knee length with a pale gold ribbon around my waist, and a bit of lace at the bottom. My brown hair natural looking, but my mom added some black highlights. I had on clear heels that I knew I'd kill myself with tonight. Not my first choice, but I did look nice. I ran my fingers across the skirt as the I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and I felt the breathe get knocked out of me. Kent stood there in a black tux and Maroon tie. Hi held out his hand and he smiled.

"You look amazing. More amazing then usual. I didn't think that was possible..." He said while looking at me. I felt my cheeks get warmer.  
"You look amazing too..." I took his hand and we walked down to the at the beach.  
"How are you?" He asked. I looked into his hazel and purple eyes.  
"Great. How about you?"  
"Perfect. You're here." He smiled and his white teeth sparkled off the sunset.  
"Whoa..." I said quietly. He let out a small gripped my hand tighter. We walked along in silence for the rest of the way.

When we got there, I'm almost sure my eyes exploded in amazement. There were thousands of balloons floating up to sky. Of course they didn't leave the camp because of the borders, so they clung to the edge of the border. A few spinner lights were lining the stage creating a mysterious atmosphere. I bit my lip and Kent wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked into his eyes and he placed his chin on my forehead. My heart started beating faster. We walked inside and onto the dance floor. He grabbed my waist and held my hand and we dance to a song.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Then the song changed

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Then another song started to play. Kent pulled my closer.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I looked into Kent's eyes and I went on my toes and reached my hands up to his face. He looked into my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. His warm lips touched mine and a spark caught in my mouth. Everything around me got tuned out and all I felt was Kent. He held my waist tighter and I ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped kissing me for a second. His warm breathe hit my neck and I shivered.

"Whoa" He wrapped his hand into my neck and I looked into his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest.  
"Wow." He tilted my chin up and kissed me again.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened the door to reveal Percy standing there in a black tux and green tie. He stared at me with wide eyes and he blushed.

"Hey. You look...wow..." I blushed as I looked down at my cranberry colored dress. The fabric layered in all the right places and it had intricate beading and ribbon. My heels that Thalia forced onto my feet were the same color. My blond hair had a few streaks of brown and black in it. Also complements to Thalia.  
"Thanks. You looks amazing too." I grabbed his arm and we walked down to the beach party.

When we arrived, there was almost too much to take in. Everything was hypnotic and amazing. I looked into Percy's eyes and he escorted me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my waist. The first song started and I got lost in his eyes.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_  
_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speakin my name_  
_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe Im superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that Im swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?_

The next song started Percy brought me closer to him, so close that I could hear his heart beat.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_  
_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something'_

Percy brought his face closer to me and kissed me sweetly. He rubbed my back soothingly and I fell deeper into the kiss until it was the only thing on my mind. Everything I saw was Percy. He was everything I felt. Everything I wanted. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. A younger camper was standing next to me with his arm held out. Reluctantly, I took it and he pulled me off through the dance floor. I saw Percy laughing as I walked away. The kid put his hands on my waist and he danced with me.

_Now you don't wanna let go,_  
_And I don't wanna let you know,_  
_that there might be something real between us too, who knew?_  
_Now we don't wanna fall but,_  
_We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,_  
_'cause I know you can't love me_

I didn't enjoy myself. The kid wasn't even close to anything I liked. After the song ended though, Percy reclaimed me and the night was instantly better. But the rest of the night was a blur. Everything was amazing. Until _she _showed up.

Her light pink dress had hot pink ribbons attached to the skirt and there was lace covering them. The top had tons of diamonds woven into the fabric and the glowed under the moonlight. Her hair was curled into ringlets and the dark red cascaded down her back. She wore white silk gloves and red earrings. Her cherry red lips smiled as she walked across the floor. She stared at Percy and her white teeth showed and it was obvious what she was after. I looked frantically around the floor and saw Thalia staring at the girl with an open mouth. She ran over to me.

"Annabeth. Who is that chick?" She asked.  
"I don't know!" I said. Thalia looked down at her midnight blue dress and started fixing the skirt. It had thin straps and a few jewels at the top and she wore some fishnet gloves to give it a Thalia touch. I looked over at the beauty who was after Percy and she was walking over to him. Crap.  
"I can't let this happen..." I said quietly as I ran over to Percy.

"Percy!" I shouted. The girl and Percy looked at me.  
"Annabeth? What's wrong?" He asked. Now who do suppose is going to interrupt our talk? That's right. Little Miss...  
"Hello! I'm Jacinda. It's so nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Percy shook it and I saw her smile.  
"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back." He said. "Behave." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.  
"Um...Jacinda means... frighting right?" I said. Her eyes glared at me.  
"No. Beautiful, duh! A daughter of Aphrodite is beautiful." She flipped her red hair and then put on some cherry lip gloss. Tacky.  
"Aren't you a little young for Percy?" She sighed and looked at me with a forced smile.  
"No. I turned 22 last week. Aren't _you_ a little young for Percy." With that I screamed.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. She snapped her fingers harshly, but then she softened up and fluffed her hair.  
"Oh hi Percy!" she said.  
"Hey." He said as he took a sip off his drink.  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked out of the blue, and I think my face went blue from her saying that.  
"What?" I asked. Percy shrugged his shoulders and they walked off into the middle of the floor. I tried not to watch. I stared at the lights and the beach. I focused on a trampled cupcake on the floor. Then I focused on the song.

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_  
_What they need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_  
_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete_

I glanced over at Percy and Jacinda and my mouth dropped.

Jacinda had her arms around Percy's neck and her forehead pressed against his and she was smiling like the big idiot she was. Percy held her close and smiled. Jacinda glanced over and me and smiled. Then she mouthed a few words. I could only make out 2. _I win. _I felt my heart shatter in my chest. I felt tears build up in my eyes. I lost him. I lost him to a spray tan, hair extension, plastic surgery, Barbie doll. I turned around and ran straighted for the woods. I weaved through the trees and eventually came to a small clearing. It showed part of the canoe lake and small fireflies were flying over it. The small meadow had tons of different flowers and it had a small creek that flowed into the lake. I sat down in the grass and started crying. I guess Percy was just that shallow. All he wanted were the looks. It wasn't like him, but I could believe me loosing him because of her.

"Annabeth?" Someone called through the trees. "Annabeth?" It called again. "Wise Girl." It said quietly. I sighed. Of course. He's looking for me. But it's just to break up with me.  
"WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" I yelled through my tears. Percy emerged from the trees and ran over to me.  
"Wise Girl, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? You...Jacinda, you. Everything!" I threw my hands up in the air and turned my back to him.  
"What? Jacinda? What are you talking about? I love you Wise Girl. Not her." She touched my shoulder and I slowly turned around.  
"Sure..." I said quietly.  
"I do. You're so much more then her. You're smart. Fun. Nice. Helpful. Beautiful. Most importantly is, that you are you. And I can't ask for anything more. You're perfect. I love you." I looked into his eyes and I slowly kissed him. His lips didn't taste lip the Cherry lip gloss Jacinda had. He ran his fingers through my hair and softly pushed me against the ground. When we stopped, I looked into his eyes and saw the earnest green color that I loved.

"By the way...I have a surprise." He said quietly. He pulled me up and took me to the edge of the lake. He held out his free hand and the water suddenly froze. He waved his hand and told me to go across it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh just wait." He said. as he placed a blindfold over my eyes. The next sounds I heard were water moving around and Percy's breathing. Then the blindfold came off.

The water was sprayed in a fine mist that sparkled from the moonlight. Little spouts of water sprung up all around us and made a tent over our heads. Sea creatures swam up and down the spouts and fireflies flew around in between the water. I covered my mouth and tried to catch my breathe. I turned around to see Percy on his knee. He held up a small black box tied with a gold bow. I picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with a diamond shaped roughly like an owl on it. Blue Sapphires surrounded the owl and it had gold eyes. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and my heart raced faster then ever before. I looked down at Percy's expectant face.

"Well...?"He asked.  
"Seaweed Brain. You are stupid. Why would you ever think I'd say no?" He got up and I kissed him with all I had. He kissed back and it mad Jacinda look like a stupid piece of dust. Percy loved me. I was going to marry him. My life would be OK. For now...

* * *

**HOW FREAKING AWESOME WAS THAT? I'D REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. Plus I need at least 3 of the song contests answered before I post the next chapter. And now, onto our special guest!**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Hi!**

**Told you they'd be here! I'm so excited! It's so awesome to have you both here**

**Percy: Thanks!**

**Now. First question.**

**Percy,**

**What's your favorite thing about Annabeth?**

**~Percylookalike992**

**Percy: Wow. That's a tough one. I love everything about Annabeth. She's just so amazing and I can't ask for anything more. **

**Annabeth: Aw! *Kisses Percy's cheek***

**Seriosuly Percy. Pick something!**

**Percy: She's always been there for me. I guess that's it. She's just amazing. **

**Annabeth: And he's a kiss up!**

**Totally. Annabeth your question.**

**Annabeth,**

**If Percy was an animal, what would he be? **

**~PPJJOOroxsox**

**Annabeth: Oh. There's a lot of things Percy could be...I'm not sure...**

**Percy: Come on Annabeth! Pick something!**

**Annabeth: I don't have to**

**Percy: COME ON! *Get's tackled by Athena***

**Athena: I. TOLD. YOU. NOT. TO. MESS. WITH. MY. DAUGHTER! *Punches Percy***

**Annabeth: Mom!**

**Poseidon: DON'T TOUCH MY SON YOU OWL BRAIN! **

**Athena: STAY OUT KELP BRAINS! IT'S YOUR SON'S FAULT!**

**Percy: Come on guys! Don't fight...**

**Poseidon and Athena: SHUT UP! *Starts punching each other***

**Why do I even try? Just review. Please. Bye**

**~Ultimate Demigod98 **


	21. Chapter 21

**OK. I'd like to start out by saying a happy belated birthday to Kat13! I had no idea! I just chose a random day! If any of the other days I mention our your birthdays, please let me know!;) I'd also like to congratulate PercyIsMine1999! They got 6/7 of the song contests! That's amazing! The 1 song that absolutely no one got was...Love Like Woe by the Ready Set! It's a song. Look it up! Thanks everyone though! Well...I guess that's all I have to say so...ON WITH MY FREAKING AWESOME STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**21**

**Percy**

SUN HEATED MY EYELIDS. I forced them open and looked up at the blue sky. I turned my head to look at Annabeth. She slowly breathed in and out. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair. That's right. We fell asleep here after last night.

"She said yes." I said quietly. I've said that at least 100 times.  
"Percy?" Annabeth asked groggily. I wrapped my arm around her and she shivered in the grass. I looked at the flowers in the grass, the grass swaying in the wind.  
"Yeah. How'd you sleep?" I asked her.  
"Great. You were here." She said sweetly. I looked at my watch and jumped. It was already noon.  
"We're missing lunch!" I told Annabeth hastily.  
"Lunch?" She said as she stood up.  
"Heck yeah!" I said. I grabbed her hand and we ran off through the woods.

When we finally got back to the mess hall, no one was there, but Grover, Thalia, and Juniper. Nico and Callie? AWOL.

"Hey guys? Where did you two go yesterday?"Grover asked. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Annabeth?" I asked. She held out her hand and showed everyone the ring. Thalia and Juniper gasped. They all crowded around Annabeth and started talking.  
"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Juniper shrieked. I walked over by Annabeth and held her waist.  
"Yeah just don't let too many people know. Especially_"  
"Who else is getting married?" We all turned our heads to see Clarisse walking in the door. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Annabeth hid the ring and I let go of her waist. "Well?" She asked again.  
"What do you mean Clarisse?" I asked shakily. "No one's getting married!"  
"It's you isn't it?" I looked at her in shock. _Since when was Clarisse smart? _  
"Wha_"  
"Spare me. I know when you lie. Your fingers twitch and you tend to bite the lower part of your mouth." She started laughing.  
"Wait. What do you mean _who else_?" Annabeth asked. Clarisse's face went red and I smiled evilly.  
"Well Clarisse?" I asked.  
"FINE! Chris didn't want me to tell anyone..." She spat out. She unclenched her fists and revealed a thin brass ring with a string of diamonds twirled around it. Annabeth, Juniper, and Thalia rushed over and looked at it. "So don't you dare tell anyone!" She said. Poor Chris.  
"Fine. As long as you don't say anything about me and Annabeth." I said. Clarisse nodded.  
"I won't give you any problem idiot. Wanna know why? Cause Athena and Poseidon are gonna give you enough of that when they find out." Clarisse laughed as she saw my face pale. I had completely forgot about that. Athena was going to have a cow. Or an owl...I shook my head and looked at Annabeth. She was biting her lip and frantically looking around the room.  
"OK. Great." I said quietly. Clarisse was still laughing as she left. This wasn't going to be easy. I kissed Annabeth's forehead. Something I might regret the reset of my life. As soon as my lips hit her skin, we were both transported to Olympus.

"Great. I guess death is coming early." I muttered. Annabeth squeezed my hand as we looked up and the gods.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON!_" Athena roared.  
"SILENCE ATHENA!" Poseidon countered and she glared at him.  
"DON'T START WITH ME KELP_"  
"SILENCE! No need for us to _all_ be destroyed." Zeus grumbled. He looked at me and Annabeth.  
"Everyone in favor of destroying Perseus Jackson say "I" or forever hold your peace!" Athena said. Gods started raising their hands and I felt my self esteem shrinking.  
"Whoa stop!" I said waving my hands around like an idiot.  
"Don't sass me bo_"  
"DON'T START ATHENA!" I shouted at her. Her eyes started turning red. "What is so wrong with me and Annabeth getting mar_"  
"Don't even say it! I won't allow it!" Athena said.  
"Athena!"  
"No! Not in a million years!" She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad desperately.  
"Athena, let's be rational and wise here_"  
"I AM THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND I'M TELLING YOU ALL NOW, THIS IS NOT A GOOD CHOICE!" Athena said. The gods all huddled in a circle, and I only made out a few words. Such as ' Χορριβλε' and 'Υνωορθυ' an I heard 'άσσ' a few times, which only made me mad.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! Why should we listen to you! This is our fate!" I screeched. Athena turned to me.  
"Wrong again boy. It's all of our fates now! If you hadn't saved Olympus_"  
"We wouldn't be here!" I shouted at Athena "Stop talking like you know what's going to happen! Just let me and Annabeth be!" I yelled. She looked startled, but she...smiled? I think.  
"Fine. You may marry Annabeth. One condition though, that I will not make an exception for!" She said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"No physically made grandchildren!" She said in disgust. My face went red .  
"Athena_"  
"Save it. I know how the male mind works Perseus."Her eyes dug into my should and I got a message in my head. _Even think about it and you'll be dead as soon as you can blink! _I shuddered and nodded. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and the sent us away.

* * *

**Savannah**

LAST NIGHT was probably the best night of my life. I jumped out of bed, and I stepped on the heels on the floor from last night. I screamed and doubled over in pain. See? Nothing good comes from pointy heels! I rubbed my foot and got dressed in my purple Cami and shorts. I quickly put on my flip-flops and ran out the door to the Apollo cabin. Some of the guys were out on the porch, tanning, but I was looking for Kent. By the way, he's officially mine now so back off. I burst through the doors and ran over to Kent's room. I pulled open the door and my breathe caught. Kent was sitting on his bed with his shirt.._off. _I stared at his muscles and felt my limps go numb.

"Hey." I said quietly while wiping the expression off my face.  
"Hi! What's up?" He asked. He patted to a section on his bed next to him.  
"Um...not much. Just came to see you." His eyes sparkled.  
"Really? I was about to do the same." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. His warm lips were soft and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my self closer. So close that I could feel hi heart beat. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt his muscles as they held me closer. He traced my back and I shivered in his arms. I stopped kissing him for a second and I looked into his eyes. I slowly laid down, and he laid down next to me. He held me close to his heart. I listened to it beat.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked. I looked at him.  
"We don't have a choice. Classes."  
"I was thinking that I like my girlfriend more then classes."  
"You mean we're ditching?"  
"Oh yeah." we sat up and he went to go put a green shirt on. Muscle shirt..._ oh_ I shook my head and walked out of his cabin while he finished getting dressed. I sat down next to one of the kids tanning. He had blonde hair and he was almost as muscular as Kent. He wore dark shades and shorts.

"Hey." He said as I sat down.  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Savannah." I said. "How about you?"  
"Jason. Jason Halsburg." I nodded. "You have a boyfriend? You seem pretty hot." He said. My eyes widened.  
"Um...actually_"  
"Cool. How about me babe? I'm pretty hot." He said.  
"Um, you see_"  
"Come on! Look at me." He took off his shades to reveal a beautiful shade of brown. I'm not saying any ordinary brown. This brown, like, _glowed. _I took a deep breathe and looked forward.  
"Thanks, but no thanks." I said, not looking in his gorgeous brown eyes...I pinched part of my forearm. I winced but kept staring forward.  
"Savannah_" He started.  
"Hey babe!" Kent called as he walked outside. He looked at Jason. "Hey J!" He said. Jason stared at him in confusion. He took my hand, and we left for my cabin.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked while we walked.  
"I don't know." I searched my mind for ideas. "We could go to the beach." I said Kent smiled and held open the door to my cabin. I walked inside to the bedrooms and walked over to my closet.  
"Don't watch." I said. Kent chuckled and left the room. I smiled and got changed into my swimsuit and put a pair of shorts over it. I grabbed my towel and sunglasses, then walked outside. Kent was waiting in the first room on one of the couches. He looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at my red halter bikini top with a few beads in the middle, and the light blue shorts I was wearing.

"Hot." He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"Thanks." I said lamely. "You should go get changed too." I said.  
"OK. Can I leave you alone without some jerk coming along to flirt with you?" He asked. I blushed, but quickly shook my head.  
"I'll be fine! Just go!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him out. He kissed my cheek before he dashed off to his cabin. I smiled as I watched him run off.

OK Savannah. You have about 4 minutes to figure this out.

I sat down on the couch and thought about Kent and Jason. Jason was seriously beautiful, but Kent was sweet and was also hot. I groaned and laid my head in my hands. My fingers pulled through my snarly hair and made even more knots in it. I shook my head and ran into my room to look for my hairbrush. I combed through the brown waves gently, and when I was done, I tied it up in a ponytail.

"There. That should keep you from getting all messy again." I said to myself while I peered in the mirror.  
"I though you looked fine." I jumped and saw Kent in the doorway.  
"Oh, thanks." I smiled at him and he returned it. "Should we go now?" I asked. He nodded and we walked off to the beach.

* * *

**How was that? Thanks so much for reading. Just wanted to post a notice for all those Maximum Ride fans who are reading. Check out Fly On Faxness! Um, well since I've done like everyone from the series, there's like no more people to come on. I know, I was upset too. But! There is a contest I need help with. **

**READERS OF THIS STORY: As you know, Clarisse and Annabeth are getting married. I'm working out most of it, but I would like to know if you have and wedding dress nominations or something like that. Just ,like, write the URL in a review or PM and I'll see. Thanks everyone! Please review! Bye!**

**~Ultimate Demigod98**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Internet! As you all know, I haven't updated in a while, I have a perfectly good reason for it. I've been REALLY busy. Schoolwork, writing other stories (sorry, they won't be in FanFiciton any time soon) and the fact that my computer is going all wacky on me. Plus, I just got **_**The Lost Hero**_ **Today, and I've been reading a lot. But, I'll try to do better! PLUS! I wanted to announce that Gone has gotten it's 200th review! Thanks all you awesome people! Also, I'm going to put up a poll to see when I should end Gone. Sorry, but it has to happen eventually. I could seriously go on forever. Check it out later, after you read and review though!**

**Plus, I just started reading the Hunger Games (I TOOK FOREVER TO GET!) and I fell in love with it! Peetnis! Sorry people who like Gale, but I love Peeta! Um...I'm thinking about writing a Hunger Games story. Fuzzy on the details though... Thoughts? Or should I have Fly On Faxness write it? Hm...**

**Anyway, who's excited about ANGEL coming out in February? I am. I can't wait! Seriously, time doesn't go by fast enough sometimes! Not writing a fan fic about what it's going to be like, but I'm also excited for more then one reason! **

**1) Christmas, Thanksgiving, any other holidays in there  
2)ANGEL! No freaking duh!  
****3)Getting Mocking Jay (Yeah, I'm still waiting for it.)  
****4)My letter from "James Patterson" I should explain right? Well my class had to write Author letters and I wrote to James Patterson. Hoping for an actual response, but it'll probably be from the publishing unit. Oh well**

**Well, I could go on forever, but that's all I have to say about the millions of things I'm waiting for. **

**By the way, when I said I was reading a lot, I mean A WHOLE FREAKING LOT! I'm reading like 5 books at once. Catching Fire, Lost Hero, Dork Diaries, Evermore, ect. I read a lot OK? Deal with it. How I keep it all straight? No idea. I think I'm going insane. Also, my friend is working on writing her own story, and I'm reading it ever once and a while. **

**Sides, who's ready for a some-what awkward conversation between Percy and Annabeth? Well, it has to happen.**

**OK, last one. I promise! I need to take a break from this story because I want to at least get 5 chapters in Change, and I have to start Trust Me cause there was a tie. Then, I might do a crossover (not totally sure) and I'll just be really busy writing/reading, so I'll take a small break from this story. But believe me, YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE END OF ULTIMATE DEMIGOD98!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO! And...whatever else I say/said. Well not the story lines...you know what I mean!**

**22**

**Annabeth**

GREAT MOM. Just end the conversation that way. Give me the awkward part.

I grimaced as we landed back onto the ground. I thought about my friends waiting inside the Dinning Pavilion, but I ignored them for a moment. It was going to have to wait. I turned my head and looked at Percy. His face was bright red and he purposely tried not to look at me. I slowly reached my hand towards his, but he jerked his hand away suddenly. I bit my lip and combed my fingers through my hair. _My mom's talk with Percy shook him up more then I thought... _Percy cleared his throat and started walking, leaving me standing there.

"Percy! We have to talk about this!" I shouted after him.  
"Annabeth, you heard you're mom_"  
"So what!" I ran a little faster.  
"So she's going to wring my neck, that's what!"  
"Then she's getting what she wants!" I yelled.  
"What do you mean?" He slowed down a bit.  
"I mean, this is going to break us up! You running away, never seeing each other!" I touched his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Annabeth_"  
"Percy. You don't have to run away_"  
"That's the thing Annabeth, I might have to!" He sat down in the grass. "Truth is, Athena is probably right. Sure I'm no..." He thought for a second, and I sat down next to him. "Hormone raging teenager, but I..." He trailed off.  
"Percy..." Then two Aphrodite kids, Laura and Westley, walked by. I took a deep breathe and toyed with my fingers awkwardly. I looked at the beautiful ring on my finger. "We should talk about this somewhere else." I decided. I stood up and Percy stood up too, then we walked off to his cabin. We walked the familiar path, I tried to walk slowly, and Percy did too, but we still go there to fast. He opened the door for me, and I walked inside and sat down on a bunk.

"So..." He said awkwardly as he walked over to his bunk and sat down.  
"We both thought about it at one point in time, but it shouldn't break us up." I forced out. Percy slouched over and sighed.  
"Yeah, you're right. As usual, but we can't just..."  
"Percy. Just not now." I said.  
"OK then Annabeth. When are we waiting til? You're mom leaves; she's immortal! I had considered kids before Annabeth. What's supposed to happen..." Percy stood up and walked around the room.  
"You wanted kids too?" I asked. He nodded, and my breathe got caught in my throat. "Whoa." I smiled at the thought.  
"Annabeth, can we talk about this later?" I realized the new layer of awkwardness that just set in. I inhaled a deep breathe.  
"Yeah. Let's go to the lake or something, get our minds off this..." I stood up and pulled my ponytail tighter. "You coming?" I asked, at first I thought I saw a frown, but it quickly vanished and he rose from his bed, then took my hand.  
"Course!" I rested my head in the crook of his neck, feeling the warm pulse through it. I smiled formed on my face as we walked out of the cabin. The warm sunshine embraced my skin, making it tingle with the heat.

Percy's strong hands enclosed mine in a gentle hold, something I didn't want to let go of. I listened to his heart beat thudding inside his chest as we walked down to the shore, everything was..._good_. So intensely good; something I can't find the words for, it was irresistible. Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

Then, I walked in front of him and held his neck softly. I wasn't sure what was happening, but something clicked in my head. Something that made me love Percy, even more then before. Was it the fact that despite my mom's wishes, we were still together? That he still loved me, though our life would be far from normal. My emotions crashed through me, now my heart was tied to Percy, and I wanted nothing more but to be tied to him in every way possible. Grabbing his strong shoulders, I carefully pulled myself up closer to him, and he held me there in his arms. His strong hands traced up and down my back, and I wound my fingers through his hair in response. Going to the beach seemed like a small piece right now, I could stand here with Percy forever.

I brought my face up to kiss him, his warm lips touched mine causing a spark to shoot through my veins. Suddenly, all my nerves craved Percy. I wrapped myself even closer to him and he held me tighter, causing my breath to short out.I slanted my head to get closer to him, he did the same. Without even controlling myself, I flung my legs around him and he stumbled back a bit. This had been what Percy was talking about, it can't happen. I slowly detached myself from Percy; I liked the feeling, and was sad to see it go. I stared into his amazing green eyes and my heart races faster, but he slowly leans down and gives me a soft sweet kiss. The soft skin on mine causes me to shiver, pleasure this good shouldn't be legal. But I'm so thrilled that it is.

That's when my life ended.

A loud explosion rung in my ears, causing me to break the kiss and turn towards the beach. Smoke and ash was flying around and I heard a scream that I knew to well. Maybe a few days ago, I might've actually been happy to here that scream. But this is now, and I was mortified to her it. Acting quickly, I kicked off my light green flip-flops and ran towards the beach; my feet flying over the hard rocks and cool earth. I heard Percy run behind me, but I was kinda shocked when he _passed _me. I slowed a bit, but kept running, ignoring the blisters my feet were getting. Ignoring the soon-to-follow comments from the Aphrodite cabin. I tuned it all out. That scream keep playing in my head, something I'll have a nightmare about tonight.

Then, Percy made the worst move I'd ever seen. He was a good 5 yards away from the beach when he...stopped. He turned to the right, facing the lake, then he ran off. I screamed his name, but didn't follow. He's be OK, but I might not be in time to help.

* * *

**Nico**

My heart rate began to slow.

I watched the knife fly forward, I watched it make contact with my stomach. The blow was excruciating. I stumbled backwards, then plunged into the water; the unforgiving home of my uncle Poseidon. He'd make sure I'll never see light again.

This is it.

I couldn't move, all my energy was going into my stupid dying heart. I fought my eyes open, for one more look at the deep sea world that Percy could freely be in. It was kinda nice, the cool water supported me; like it didn't want me to sink to the bottom of the lake. Small sea creatures swam around me, I carefully reached my finger out to touch the small fish, but it jerked away from me. Great. Even underwater, I smell like dead people. Then, I noticed the red cloud in front of me. I looked down at my midsection, the knife that was still lodged in my stomach. Then the huge gash on my shoulder and leg. Even if I was pulled from the water, alive, it would take a pile of ambrosia and nectar to fix half of my wounds.

Just take me peacefully.

I closed my eyes, I no longer had the energy to keep my eyelids up, so they crashed down. Slowly. Like they were trying to make it impossible for me to die quickly. _"Curse you." _I muttered through the little air I had left. Bubbles flew out of my mouth instead of the words though. My last thoughts were used on Callie, Hades, my mom, my sister, my friends. Everyone. Then, I felt my heart beat grow slower and slower...to the point were everything is very distant.

Too. Much. Water...

* * *

**How was that? I can say it in one word. Short. Sorry, but these are necessary cliffhangers. Just like chapter...19! that means something big is coming...in like a week and a half. Sorry, but I did say it was going to take longer to post stuff. ;( Still, keep with me. Vote on my poll. Review. Ect. all that fun stuff. Really sorry, but I will not put this story on hold! *Heroic music, pounds fists on table* Bye for now though. **

**~Ultimate Demigod98 (Who is really sorry for any disappointed viewers.) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Internet**

**I'm really sorry about the updating pace. **

**Really sorry about it. **

**I promised I would work on this story after I got to chapter five in my story Change. Well, guess what. I got there and now I'm back. I've been extremly busy lately, because as some readers have experienced, I've had Science Fair most of this month leaving me with no update time. Well, I just finished Science Fair and I'm back to finish this story. **

**Who's ready?**

**I'm not sure I am. **

**I mean, I've been with this story so long! It'll be hard to end it. don't you think? I think so. **

**Well, I'm probably boring you, so let's begin. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**Savannah**

**23**

"THIS IS NICE." I say, looking away from the small tide pool. Kent is smiling at me, hands behind his back.  
"Yeah, no kidding. He says, walking a bit closer towards me. He puts one hand in the pocket of his green swimtrunks. The other wraps around my shoulders. His hot skin makes my heart race and me breath faster. I smile and bit my lip.  
"Hey!" I say, looking back at the small pool of water. I bend down a bit, Kent crouching with me, and I point to a small crawfish swimming after a fish.  
"Five bucks that the crawfish kills it." He whispers in my ear.  
"You're on. It's going to get tired before the fish does." I say. Kent goes into his other pocket and pulls out the money. I reach for my bag a foot away and rumage inside of it. "Crap, I don't have any money." I say, looking at Kent's strange and beautiful eyes.  
"That's OK, I'll find some way for you to work it off." He grins, then turns back to the Crawfish. It's still chasing the fish in circles; for whatever reason, it's determined.

"Or..." I say, breaking his smile. "I can run back to my cabin and grab some money."  
"Nah, the fish will be dead by then."  
"Fine, what did you have in mind?" I ask, watching the fish swim faster as the Crawfish gains on him.  
"Let's see..." He looks around the beach, and I look with him. I watch the Apollo kids tan on their blankets, some Aphordite kids flirting with some Hephatesus kids, others looking at their reflection. "How about...you could_"  
"Ha!" I shout, joy running through my veins. Kent jumps, staring at me, and I direct his gaze to the tide pool. The small crawfish is slowing while the little fish swims in circles. We watch the Crawfish get up and start walking to the edge of the pool. He climbs out and heads to a different one. "Pay up!" I say, laughing as Kent stares at the Crawfish in anger.  
"That little thing owes me." He says, handing me the money.  
"What are you going to do? Eat him?"I say jokingly, Kent smiles, then reaches over in the tide pool and plucks the Crawfish out by the tail. He stands up, the small Crawfish wiggling and squirming, and walks over to the campfire we built after we went swimming to keep warm. He holds the little thing over the fire, I watch the Crawfish heat up, then he takes the half-cooked Crawfish in his hands. He slowly brings it closer to his mouth...

"Kent!" I say, jumping up and ramming into him. He lightlty tosses the Crawfish back as I hit him and we tumble into the sand. I sit on his bar chest, hands on his shoulders so he can't get up. "I didn't mean it literally." I say, smiling a bit but trying to be serious.  
"Oh, come on. You knew I'd never eat him." He said, grinning. I shake my head, smiling, then brush some sand from his hair.  
"I don't know. You were upset that he made you loose five bucks." I say, shrugging.  
"I wasn't mad that I lost the money. I was mad because I didn't get your payment."  
"By the way, what were you thinking for as payment?" I ask, getting off him and sitting down in the warm sand. He sits up slowly, pulling my closer to him and he leans us against a large rock. The hot rock feels good on my back. "Well?" I ask, my face inches away from his.  
"I was thinking...you could kiss me." He said quietly. He strokes my forearm and he brings himself closer to me.  
My breath is caught in my throat. Heart pounding against my chest, trying to bring itself closer to Kent. "I don't know..." I manage to say. He looks at me, his intense eyes show a bit of hurt. "It depends."  
"On what?" He asks, coming closer to the point where I can feel his bare skin against mine. He touches my neck and jaw, slowly caressing me.  
"One thing." I whisper, lips openning to continue. "Would you kiss me back?"  
"Why don't you find out..." He whispers, breath on me.  
"You better..." I say, smiling when his lips close the distance.

His soft and silky lips move against mine lip water. Like everything we do mirrors the other. His arms wrap around mepulling me closer to him. I reach into his hair, pulling his face toward me. He smiles against my lips. I roll onto my back after feeling a rock poke my arm. Kent doesn't break the kiss. He hovers over me, his skin pressed on mine though. His arms are around my waist, pulling me up to him, as I try to pull him down on me. Fire burns under my skin, rushing through my heart. I pull myself away for a second, taking a breath, but Kent doesn't leave me. He kisses my jaw, my neck, and the corners around my lips until I kiss him again.

"Gods, Savannah." He moans against my lips. I smile, my hands tracing his open chest and his arms. His arm trails down my waist, past my hips, and down to my legs. He pulls my legs closer to him until our knees are intertwined. I moan against his lips, sighing when he kisses me harder.  
"Damn." I say, and I feel him laugh. And suddenly, the fabric inbetween us just isn't thin enough. It was that sexy laugh that broke me. All of my self-control has crumbled. I want him closer and closer until there is no space between us. "Closer..." I whisper to him against his moving mouth. Sure enough, like he's been waiting for the command, he comes closer. Our bodies are pushed together, arms around each other, and our lips moving in syncronization. I pull away again, breathing, but Kent comes back to my lips, A small amouth of air seperating them.  
"Don't stop. Ever." He whispers. I open my eyes and look at him, his eyes watch me.  
"But we should..." I say, before I can control it. My rational side is taking over. It's pulling me away from Kent.  
"You're right." He says. I pull my hand up and touch his cheek.  
"Don't take it the wrong way, though. I would never _want _to stop..." I say, kissing his cheek. He quickly sits up and I do to. I get on my knees till I'm his height. I look in his amazing eyes, wishing I could be lost in them forever. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, lightly touching my lips to his, then pulling away.

"So, you want to play Volleyball?" I quickly suggest, guesturing to the makeshift net to our right.  
"It's not my first choice..." he said, and I blush. "But I can't do any more of the first, even thought I really wish I could, so yeah." I smile, grab his hand, and I pull him up. We walk over to the net where two kids are already playing. The bump the ball to each other, and I watch their faces as the ball comes down. Then, I realize that it's Toby and Emily from the Hebe cabin.

"Hey guys, mind if we play?" I ask, gripping Kent's hand.  
"Not at all." Toby says, catching the white ball and holding it in his arms.  
"As long as Kent doesn't nail me in the head." Emily says, smiling, but I can tell she's serious.  
"He won't, right Kent?" I ask him, and he nods.  
"Great, let's play." Toby says, twisting the ball around.

Toby is eighteen, but you could never tell if you didn't know him. You'd say he was maybe fourteen. It's a trait in children of Hebe, I guess, since she's the goddess of youth. His face is still sort of round and his copper colored hair shines in the sunlight. He has topaz eyes that have small brown spots in them. He is tall, though, which is one sign that he's actually eighteen. He is strong, but apparently the muscle doesn't show up well though. Maybe that's what makes him look so young. He's so lanky.

Emily is eighteen too, I think, somewhere around there. She has sunny blond hair and bright green eyes that look like a cat's. She has long arms and legs and is very skinny. Her hair is up in a ponytail that has a few strands coming loose. She wore a matching gray shirt like Toby, but her's has the words 'Princesses are Suckers' on her shirt with a princess head on a lolipop on it.

Kent and I walk over to one side of the court, Toby and Emily on the other and Toby holds the ball.

"Ready to lose?" Toby calls, Emily nodding.  
"We don't have to be, cause you will." Kent calls, smiling like a predator about to make a kill.  
"Let's do this then." Toby calls, launching the ball into the air so fast that I'm surprised when it's in my reach. I quickly put my hands together and bump the ball up. Kent runs up from behind me and spikes the ball over. It lazily shoots onto the other side. It's a good hit but I know Kent could hit harder. Those strong and powerful arms that encompass me like a snare could send the ball through a tree if they needed to. Toby runs for the ball and saves it in the knick of time. Emily quickly gets it over and it's going to me. I quickly set the ball up, sending it high into the air.

"Watch out." He warns me, and I quickly back away from him. He runs and jumps into the air, arm out, then spikes the ball over. This time, he actually tries. The ball shoots to Toby who isn't prepared for the force aimed at his wrists. He hits it and squeals, shocked by the impact, and it barely misses going over the net. "Point." Kent says, hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Point!' I'm gonna go wash my hands. Dang, that stings." Toby says, running off to his cabin. "Just practice while I'm gone!"

Kent has the ball and is going to send it over when Emily shouts, "Wait!" Kent stops and we both look at her. "Can we switch sides? The sun's getting in my eyes cause I'm so short." She says, and we quickly switch. "Thanks!"  
"Ok, let's start..." I say, watching Kent toss the ball in the air...

"What the..." Kent says, eyes wide and looking behind Emily. I reach out to touch his shoulder, then follow his gaze.

Towards the end of the long beach strip, off in the dark woods that rest there, I see it. It's a bright light, pulsating with many different colors. It shines like a beacon in the dark woods. Kent drops the ball and it rolls into the sand. I blink and look at Emily who is disracted by tying her shoes. The radiant light streches across the beach, looking dimmer in the sunlight. Then I hear it. A click. Loud, sharp, and close by. My instincts tell me to duck, so I do. I crouch onto my knees, hands and arms covering my neck and head. I can tell that I'm right, though. Something was fired at me. It flew over my hair, I could feel the wind rushing by. I glance behind me, over my shoulder, as Kent bends down to wrap his arm around me. A duplicate of the light sits in the sand, blinking and shinning brighter then anything I'd ever seen before.

I see it clearly now. It's a round orb of light, pulsating and changing, keeping you pulled in. I turn around to face the strange thing and Kent does too. It blinks for a while, until Kent stands up. He slowly walks over to it, bends down, and reaches out to touch it. His finger inches from the thing, when something in my mind click.

"No..." I whisper, and he touches it. The pod splits open, several other orbs shooting out of it and being fired high in the air. The sparks fly upward, bursting open, and raining fire. I jump up, heart beating painfully against my chest as I see a flame come down towards Kent. He jumps and runs towards me, arms open, and he pulls me closer to him. I glance over my shoulder and terror shoots through me. Emily is standing there, worrying about her shoe, as a large ball of fire apporaches her. "Emily, run!" I scream, and she quickly looks at me like I'm crazy.

Then the fire hits her.

It's strange to watch. The flames curl around her body, absorbing her into them. She screams in pain, but as soon as she opens her mouth, fire crawls inside. I sprint past her though, knowing I can't help her without water, and I dive for my bag. A flame has entered it, making it hot, and I know I cannot touch the flame. I grab a near by stick, poking and prodding my bag with it, and finally produce a water bottle. I jump up and run to Emily, uncapping the bottle as I grow closer to her burning form. Then, I toss half of the water on her, knowing the real pain is inside. She smokes, her body red and burned. I take her singed head, tilting it back, and pour the rest of it down her throat. Smoke flies out of her mouth, stinging my face, but eventually it stops. She sits in the sand, choking and wheezing, and black tears pour down her eyes.

"Oh, my gods, Emily." I say, wiping away a tear. I cough, wheezing as the air goes down my throat. "Its going to be Ok." I say, speaking through my mouth. I cough again, then look around.

We are surrounded in smoke. The black and gray puffs rise, taking away the sun's light, until all I see is the smoke. I stand up, legs weak, and look around for an exit. My skin itches, heat and sweat over it, and I bit my lip. I look down at Emily and she's screaming.

"Emily, Emily, what's wrong?" I ask, urgency in my voice. "You need to get up! Then we can leave!" She screams again and points to her legs. I squint through the haze and practically vomit. Emily's legs are open. The skin on her shin is burned off and it bubbles, blood spilling out from her open legs. Then I can see that it's happening to her arms too. The skin is starting to bubble and rip, like it's being submerged in acid. I glance down at my own arms and scream. I scream bloody murder. Shreiks of pain, terror, and pure destruction. My skin is bubbling and boiling, the itching sensation was my skin being burned off. One of my skin bubbles is expanding, then it pops, squirting blood around it. "Ah! Get it off me! Help!" I scream, hoping that the posionus gas doesn't effect my mouth.

But Emily is much worse then me. Her whole body is affected by the gas, skin boiling off. I quickly pick her up, not caring when I feel her hot blood on my arms and legs. I run. Faster and more terrified then ever before. I frantically run, looking for an exit, and see nothing. I look at my legs, seeing the skin starting to rot, and I scream. Loud and horrified.

My hair is being burned now. It goes up in sparks, sending hot sparks to my ears and eyes. I scream again, lips and throat burning. The posionus gas is in my lungs: I can feel it. I pull in a breath of the air, regretting it instantly, because I drop to the ground and me and Emily are coughing wildly and shreiking. "Help!" I shout again, but it's weak. But all hope is lost, and I know it. And the dieing part of my mind hopes that Kent isn't here, struggling with this torture. I'm going, and I know it...

_Kent, I love you..._I think as the gas swirls through my body and works, trying to kill me.

_Let it succeed,_ I think, smiling a bit at the though. My life was pretty stupid to begin with. I'm an illegal daughter of Hera; barely any friends,one who is dead; and I'm a complete loser at anything. The best thing in my life was, and is, Kent. And he's not here...

Not coming...

My mind starts to rot, turning to liquid, and I feel my heart slow. My tongue is dry, eyes watering with black tears, and my hearing is fading...

"Savannah!" A voice says, but I'm pulled under...

* * *

**How was that? **

**It's finally done, and a bit longer then before. I'm trying to improve on how long the chapters are. This is a complete SavannahXKent chapter, and I was going to put a bit of Nico in there, but I cut him out and I'll save him for next time. **

**It's weird, cause I do actually start to think that Savannah, Kent, Callie, and Maria are all real characters. Even Toby and Emily! How weird is that? I can just see their story flash in my eyes, I can feel their emotions sometimes, and I even wrote Savannah's name in my other story once cause I believed she was real. Creepy, right? I had to delete it though, cause I was like, SHES NOT REAL! But, it's nice to believe, right? Right. **

**But still, I wish for you to review please! Thanks so much for reading! Please come back for the next chapter because things are getting juicy...well, sorta...Oh well! That's for me to know, and for you to find out! **

**Enjoy your day, and vote on my poll!**

**~The Experience. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Internet!**

**BTW, who was happy that the Packers won the Super Bowl?**

**Any way, are you being eaten alive by excitement? I know you're anxious about a lot of things...**

**What happened to Savannah and Emily?**

**Who called Savannah's name at the end?**

**What happened to Nico?**

**What's going on with Percy and Annabeth?**

**Why am I such a slow updater?**

**Why am I still asking questions. (That, I have no idea.)**

**Let's begin.**

**Oh, and I can't put the other teaser in there yet; saving it for next time. Something to look forward to! Check out my profile for my polls, stories, and teasers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**PERCY**

**24**

"NO." I say, voice indifferent.

I pull my legs in closer to my body, hands pushing at my temples. I close my eyes, clenching my teeth which makes my breath come out in a hiss. It's an uncomfortable and pained position, my muscles locking and becoming shaky. I feel sweat drip down the side of my face; I cock my head and wipe it away with the shoulder of my shirt. "Get out of my head." I say again, now feeling like a broken record. My mom says they're like CDs, from a _long _time ago when she was young.

_"No." _The voice said, pounding against my head like I'm being struck with a bolt of lightning. My head flares up from being attacked with the pain. Even if the voice was like a whisper, like words written in the breeze, it happens to pack quite the punch.  
"Get out of my head!" I shout, hoping to scare it. "I never wanted you in my head in the first place!" I push at my temples again because it seems to make it quieter. "Where did you even come from?"  
_"Do it!" _It whispers, pulling at the pieces in my head; trying to break them apart.  
"NO!" I shout, louder then before, the noise echoing around me. I grab my fingers into my hair, pulling at the black roots.  
_"Yes." _It insists, packing as much venom and pain into it's words. It's snake-like words wrap around my brain and squeeze. I let a small scream through my locked teeth, then bit my tongue. _"Do as I say." _It says.._.again_. The words are quieter this time, though. Like being hit with a bat instead of a cinder block.  
"Give me a reason why." I say, giving in a little. But, really. What choice do I have? How do you fight something in your head?  
The voice was silent for a minute, letting my fried brain cool off a bit. _"There are no reasons. Just do it."_

"Then your answer is no." I say, smiling a bit at the end. "I'm just as stubborn as you. I'm really very stubborn. Everyone knows that."  
_"Let me get something through to you..." _It said, but I don't have time to react.

It happened again.

The metallic and icy pain runs down my body like a melting ice cube, covering me in a layer of it. It feels like rippling waves on your ankles: minor but annoying. The dark sides of my eyelids that block my vision show my a dark image, red haze tinting the sides of it, with fuzzy images in the middle. Little round shapes circle upward, they're clear and almost transparent.

_"See that? That's why. Now do as you were told." _It says, using a forceful tone that I can't place to be male or female.  
"I don't even know what_ that_ was." I say, teeth locked in place.  
_"Just do as I said, before it's too late." _It says, almost pleadingly. _"You got your reason; you just can't decipher it."  
_Of course, it's got me trapped. I did get a reason and my aching brain can't figure it out. "Fine, you win. What the heck." I say, my eyes popping open as fast as lightning. I'm looking at the murky and dark lake I had ran to, fog covering that back half of it.

I stand up, my legs shaking and hands trembling. I walk over to the edge of the lake, take in a deep breath while shaking my head, and my hands travel to the end of my shirt. My cold hands grab the cloth and pull it up and over my head. I take the heap of fabric and toss it over my shoulder, not watching where it lands. Instead, I watch the lake which has a dangerous feel to it now. I use my feet to kick of my shoes, then scooting them behind me. "It's only water..." I whisper to myself and I can feel _it _nod inside my head. I raise my arms to be in line with my ears, bending a bit, and I'm about to push of the cool grass...

"Hey." I say to voice, still talking out loud into the air.  
_"What? You are wasting time." _It says, little patience in the words.  
"What can I call you? So if I get hurt, I know who to make the restraining order out to." I say, smiling a bit.  
_"I am Instinct." _It says after a moment.  
"Well that's..." I say, searching for the words. "Not gender specific." I decide, and I can hear Instinct groan.  
_"Don't waste time." _Instinct says, voice rushed.  
"Yes boss." I say, getting in position again, then plunging into the icy water.

"It's dark..." I say as soon as I'm under, looking at the dark water which I can usually see through.  
_"Yes, good observation." _Instinct says, not expecting me to say anything else.  
"I mean why." I say, my bubbles of air rising to the surface.  
_"Reasons, now go." _Instinct says, voice harsh and a little nervous.  
"Where? I can't see." I say, squinting into the dark waters.  
_"Close your eyes." _Instinct says, but I can't see why.  
"Wha? That won't help with the seeing issue_"  
_"Close them!" _He shouts, and the pain is back so I have no choice but to obey.  
"Fine, just don't do that!" I yell back, shutting my eyelids tight. But I know what Instinct was talking about. It's like a heat map, showing colors that I can place to shapes and objects just from the varying colors. Small fish swim around me, their minds all thinking the same things: _Son of Sea God! _I mentally told them to scram, and they did, but they weren't offended. _Good, _I think to myself, _the last thing I want to do is offend a fish.  
"Respect them, boy." _Instinct says, voice commanding. _"They praise you."  
_"Yeah, I got that." I say, voice sarcastic as I close my eyes again. I watch the lake bottom under me, fish swimming around underneath me...  
_"Focus!" _Instinct says, adding force. I wince, but swim forward. I'm swift and fluid, like another section of water. I'm only swimming for a few seconds when Instinct says, _"Stop." _And I do.  
"What?" I ask, looking around in the dark murky water. Watching a patch of heat slip deeper into the water...  
_"Go up." _Instinct says. I quickly swim down ward, I can feel Instinct about to protest, until I push off the bottom and come rocketing to the surface.

I shoot out of the water, straight up into the air, and I slowly come back down as if I'm floating. My mind and muscles adjust so I land on the balls of my feet, like a cat, squatting to absorb the impact. My black hair settles over my eyes as I bite my lip. I see Callie, her arms swat at the water. Hot tears run down her cheeks and fall into the lake. She crying out something feeble, unrecognizable, and almost silent.

"What happened?" I ask, standing up then rushing to her side. She shakes her head, strange and painful noises coming from her chest and throat. She wraps her arms around her body, rocking back and forth as she cries.  
"Yo-You ha-have to help me." Her voice is shaky and weak.  
"What happened?" I ask again, hands clenched. My mind wanders through the possibilities, finding one that makes sense. But I pray it's not true. Her strange eyes look back at me, red and puffy, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Ni-Nico! H-he got hurt and fell in the water. I can't find him t-though. And I can't swim! Wh-what can we d-do?" She says, voice filled with agony.  
"Well," I say, biting my lip. "Unconscious bodies don't float too well, so he's probably sinking..."  
"Help him!" She says, grabbing my shoulders, tears in her eyes. "Please! He-he's our cousin! Don't let him..." But she didn't have to finish. I couldn't stand to hear the word either.  
"I'll do my best..." I say, looking down at the water while Callie cries more, the pained sobs strike at my heart and make me sad too.

In the water, though, I see a huge cloud of red. And a large dark shape getting farther and farther away...

"I'm going in after him." I say, preparing to dive again.  
"Th-thank you." Callie says, still shaking.  
I look at her a second, then face the water again. "OK. Just pull yourself together while I'm down there and get some supplies for Nico, 'kay?"  
"Of course!" She says, sniffling, but her voice is stronger. "I just...I don't want to lose two family members in a day."  
"I know." I say, then plummet into the water.

"Is this what you were talking about, Instinct?" I ask when I enter the water. I shoot down to find Nico. I can easily find him from his blood cloud, but it's thick and he's already so far away...  
_"Yes." _Instinct says after a while.

And I leave the conversation at that.

I push downward, knowing I must reach Nico before he gets too deep. The pressure would squeeze any remaining life out of him. I press downward again, coming closer to Nico. But it's becoming harder. We are getting very deep.

"Instinct!" I shout, knowing I probably won't reach Nico in time, not knowing who else to call on.  
_"Son of Sea God," _Instinct says, his voice weak. _"It's time to wake."  
_"What?" I ask, but before I know it, I'm shifting.

I feel my arms pull into my body, my legs twisting and curving, then pulling into itself again. My spine curves, fingers vanishing, face changing, until I'm unaware of my body completely. And I'm naturally shooting farther into the lake, closer to Nico, until I touch his arm with my nose. Another small cut appears in his skin where I touched him. Although I can't see his wound too well, I can tell they are bad.

_My nose..._I think, _why my nose?  
"Grab him!" _Instinct growls, and I swim under Nico, placing him on my back, then shoot towards the surface...

Within a minute or two, I am there.

I rocket so fast that I fly into the air and land uncomfortably on my side on the small island of land. Bright sunlight shines onto my skin and feel..._burned_. The air feels wrong on my skin. Very wrong. I try to pull it in, but instead I choke and thrash a bit. I hear a scream in the background, wondering how bad Nico's wounds are.

_I've probably made him even worse..._I think to myself, my lips not forming the words.  
_"Go to sleep." _Instinct commands, and I instantly feel relieved.  
"I'd prefer not to be awake anymore, thanks." I say to Instinct, but the words spill out my mouth.

"Percy!" Callie screams, I turn over and terror is plastered on her face as she looks at me. Her face is white, her eyes are no longer ruined with clouds of water. "Oh, my gods. Wha? Huh?" She frantically motions between me and Nico, eyes wide and she looks flustered.  
"What are you talking about? Don't worry about me! Nico, he's there and..." I glance at Nico, and I can feel the vomit rise into my throat and sit there. Waiting for me to hurl.

Nico's eyes are wide open, looking up at nothing in particular. His eyes are bloodshot, though, mouth hanging open. A huge cut runs from his temple to his jaw, dark red blood pouring down the sides of his face. A long thin cut runs across his neck, the blood mixing with the shinning drips of water clinging to his body. He has various long and deep cuts across his body, but the worst one is at his stomach. A long dagger sits into his stomach, the area around it is cracking open with splitting veins pushing out lots of blood. Its like a giant bloody and pus filled earthquake erupted in Nico.

"Nico!" She screams, not at all disgusted by the blood and pus, or the pieces of what I think is an organ, falling out of him. She rushes to his side, pressing her hands around his wounds to stop the bleeding. Quickly, blood rises into her fingers and her hands are soaked. "Help me!" She screams at me, or maybe to no one. I jump up anyway, running to where Nico lays, and I examine a strange cut on his arm. Its jagged, long, deep, and fresh. I stare in horror at the cut that wasn't there when I first saw him.  
"Wha?" I say, my throat tight as I struggle for words.  
"Oh, that's going to be hard to fix." Callie says, trying to sound calm, but her voice is shaking. She touches the cut I examines, leaving a thin trail of Nico blood where she touches.  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
"It's weird. I swear, Nico didn't get hit there..."

_Instinct? _I think. I'd never tried contacting him before like this.  
_"Yes, Son of Sea_"  
Save it, just don't call me that. _I think at him, heart racing like a horse in a race. _Call me Percy or something.  
"You did call on me."  
I know, _I nod a bit, bitting my lip. _How did Nico get this cut?  
"You know how, Mr. Jackson. Admit it to yourself...  
_"I did..." I say out loud, Callie cocking her head to give me a strange look.  
"What you say?" she asks, still fussing over Nico's wounds.  
"Nothing..." But it's a lie. I press the heels of my hands onto Nico's cut. "Come on..." I rip one hand away while I dig into my shorts pocket to look for my bag of emergency Ambrosia. I find the plastic bag, pulling out a slightly crushed and soggy piece, and pushing it into Nico's open mouth.

But nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working?" Callie demands, looking between me and Nico.  
"I don't know!" I say, voice frantic, searching for any sign of improvement.

_Instinct! _I mentally shout at him, my voice echoing a bit in my head.  
_"Yes." _His voice tired, but strangely...frustrated? I can not place what emotion it is. _  
How the crap do we fix Nico? _My voice is angry, demanding an answer from him.  
_Nico's cuts are infected from another element. In this case, yours. If you, say, got cut on an airplane, then your wound is infected with the sky. Or if you got scratched in the underworld, same thing. It would heal as if it was a mortal wound."  
Huh?  
"You can not cure him with Ambrosia. Most likely, Mr. Di Angelo will die...And we can't let it happen." _

And suddenly, everything felt very far away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Worked really hard on this, well, sorta. **

**I don't have anything to say...**

**Um, thanks? Go to my profile, vote on my poll, and look often for teasers!**

**;)**

**~The Experience**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Internet!**

**This is me, just saying thanks reviewers and glad you're reading.**

**And, also, to DiggySimonsWife2011, you may very well know me. I guess it just depends on, you know, who you are and where you live. Really, who knows. This just shows that Fan Fiction is a good way to make friends with people you don't even know. ;)**

**So go now, grab some food that will make you fat, and sit down in front of the computer. And READ! **

**I know I do that. ;D**

**Read on!**

******Seriously, it's a really long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO!**

**Annabeth**

**25**

"WHOA!" I shout, my arms windmilling backwards. My legs jog backwards, bare feet sticking into some rocks. "Whoa, whoa. Whoa." I bit my tongue, then throw my hand over my chest and feel my heart pound painfully through my shirt. I hunch over, trying to pull air into my lungs. "Gods, that was close." I whisper, standing up and slowly walking back to the edge. I look over it; the sharp rocks scattered here and there, the beach sand making it look innocent and harmless. But it's a fifteen-foot drop and my legs are shaking just looking at it.

But just below there, past the rocks, is the beach. The ocean water swirling at the shore; birds are flying above the camp's borders, the sun is shinning. and there's a nice breeze. Ordinarily, it's a nice day. But, of course, there's a problem with this scene. My eyes locate the large black cloud of smoke thats flying across the beach. Static jolts through the clouds of gas, loud rumbling and wind coming from it's center. Campers are running to the steps that lie a few feet away from me. They are pushing and shoving at each other to climb the stairs first.

Course. Cause no dummy brings weapons to a beach anymore.

"I'm never going to get there fast enough." I say, watching the crowd shoves on the stairs. "It's way too slow." I glance at the smoke, knowing that watching it makes it worse, then back at the stairs. Then my eyes dart to cliff, watching the bottom, and my mind races to a conclusion.

"No! No, I'm not doing that." I say, jumping backwards and pulling my fingers through my hair.  
"But I'll never get there in time unless I..." I stamp my foot down into the dirt and begin pacing. "Did I really just do that?" I look down at my foot in disgust then continue pacing.  
"Jumping from here is almost like suicide." My voice is tight, my eyes are fighting the instinct to look at the cliff.  
"But, really, from the sand and grass at the bottom..." I cock my head to a gesture to the cliff, my hands are balled into fists at my sides. "And it's kinda like a really tall tree. You've jumped out of a eight-foot tall tree before. What's the difference?"  
"NO!" I yell, pulling my hands up to my face and shielding my eyes. "There's a _big_ difference! I can't! The height, my weight, the rocks. They all make this... Not an option!" I've stopped pacing now, I'm facing the cliff, hands over my face and my legs stiff. "That's is. No, I'm not doing it. Someone else can." I turn on my heels, walking in the opposite direction away from the beach. "Maybe I can find Percy, talk some sense into him." But before my mind is aware of it, my body is acting.

I've spun around and I'm running straight at the cliff, then tossing myself over the ledge.

Wind ripples pushes past me as I fall, the smell of the water hanging in the air. I turn my head to my right, watching the shocked faces of all my fellow campers as I plummet to the ground. I hear the screams faintly, the gasps of recognition as they realize who I am. They all stop trying to get up the stairs and watch, reaching their arms to catch me. But they are much too far away. I look back down and realize that the ground is much too close. I shoot my legs down, arms going out to slow my descent, and a breathy laugh escapes my lips as I can feel a certain person's stare. I quickly glance at Jacinda, her red hair straight and flowing down her back. Her mouth curls into a smile, but her eyes blare her thoughts out like a bull horn. _This chick is crazy! _I look at her as I fall, smiling, and I know she sees it.

Now, landing was never my favorite part of jumping out of stuff or falling. I sprained my ankle during my first year at camp from jumping off the Athena cabin roof when I didn't feel like going back inside when they called for dinner. My life lesson: Spaghetti night, not worth the fall. I bit my tongue as I bend my knees, my back leaning forward a bit to keep me balanced. I try to remember the way a large cat jumps out of a tree. Just a guideline to help. But, of course, they have four legs and a bending spine, so I'm back to square one.

And from my previous jumping experience, it's a complete rush until you get to the bottom. I think back on the time when I jumped off the rock wall because I didn't feel like climbing back down. The rock wall is about ten-feet high, which is sorta close to this. The only bad part was Chiron's yelling afterward and pain in my feet from hitting the ground hard. Then I'm cursing myself for not keeping my shoes on. Hitting the hot sand, or the sharp rocks, at this speed with my bare feet will kill.

But before I can think anymore, I'm at the ground. I land on the balls of my feet, my knees bending to absorb the impact, and I wince when my skin rubs across the hot sand. "Ow." I say quietly, slowly rising up and looking at the rock that's a few feet away. "That was close..." I shrug, dusting some sand off my shorts, and I look back at the gaping mouths of my campers on the stairs. Jacinda's smile has faded, leaving her with anger and fear. I give her a smug smile, fighting the urge to laugh in her face, and I quickly remember why I've done all this. I loosen my ankles and take off running for the beach, pulling my knife out of my pocket as I sprint.

Black clouds of smoke swirl around me, covering almost the entire beach in their haze. I quickly dash over to the water, my eyes focused on my shirt, though, as I rashly cut through the fabric. I kneel down by shore and rip the rest of it off, evening out my work. I quickly soak the cloth in the water, watching it soak, then pull it out and wrap it around my mouth and nose. Then I reach up to my hair and pull at the rubber band that holds it back. My fingers twist in the snarls that are stuck to it, and I curse under my breath. I grab my knife again and swiftly cut the band out, along with a few strands of hair. "Crap." I say, staring at one of the curly ends that floated onto my knee. My hair better protect my eyes from some of the smoke for all that trouble. I stand up shakily, biting my lip, then taking off to the clouds.

The smoke. It's consuming. Overwhelming. My arm flies to my mouth until I remember my piece of shirt wrapped over it. I continue to run through the hot gas, though, my arms swinging wildly to clear the air. My skin feels like live wires, energy pulsing through them and making the surface tingly. I scratch anxiously at my arm, then cup my hand around my covered mouth. "Savannah!" I shout, coughing when a bit of smoke sneaks through my cloth. My throat feels like its on fire now, I through my forearm over my mouth and realize that it's red. I pull it up to my eyes, seeing the blood leak through my skin as it burns off. "What is this?" I say, wiping part of it on my remaining shirt. I watch in shock when the blood wells up again and pours out.

"Is it the smoke?" I wonder out loud, looking at the black clouds around me. "Oh my gods," I say, sprinting forward again. "SAVANNAH!" I squeeze my eyes shut to protect my vision more, now thankful that my hair covers my ears. "SAVANNAH!" I yell again, coughing a bit, and running blindly. My knees felt weak, like each step I took was adding a sand bag to lug around.

I hardly aware that I'm on my feet, until I feel sand on my cheek. I open my eyes slowly, surprised that I can still see, and find that I've fallen. My legs have finally given out_

"Savannah!" I say, noticing the shape at the ends of my legs. I know it's her, I can see the familiar brown hair that falls over her face. Even if half of it is singed off. "Oh, my gods." I breathe heavily as I try to pull my self up. I manage to sit, then drag myself over to her and uncover her face.

I scream.

Her face, her once kind and beautiful face looks like my arm. The skin is worn thin in places, blood pouring out and dripping around her in the sand. Her eyes, which I believe to be closed, are see through and blood-shot. Her stomach is shot up at an uncomfortable angle. Her legs twitch at her sides, her arms lay stiff next to her body, gripping something blond...I quickly push Savannah's body aside, revealing a squished and bleeding girl underneath.

Her bursting skin is red, the dark red blood staining her clothes and leaving dark tracks on her skin. I gently pull at an eyelid, exposing bright green eyes that shine like a cats. I can't place who she is, though. I lay a hand over her heart, and sigh with relief when i feel it beat. I pull my hand away, the skin stained with blood, and I decide that I can't stay here. I grab the girl throwing her over my back like a deer, my arms weak, and I grab Savannah's hand and try to pull her with me. But they are heavy, pulling me closer to the ground, trying to get me to lose. "Crap," I cough out, tears pouring out of my eyes. "Where is this smoke coming from?"

I don't know. I regain my grip on Savannah's hands, and continue dragging her deeper into the smoke with the girl still on my back. "Well," I choke out, hoping that saying it out loud will give me an answer. "If it's migrating north," I cock my head towards the northern half of the beach, "then it's leaving the south." I motion to the south, hoping someone can hear me. But I doubt it. "But how far back do we have to go?" I ask Savannah, who is still out cold. "Great, I'm becoming insane." I shake my head and continue dragging her south...

I don't know when, seriously, I've _never _been good with time anyway, but we finally found a thinning patch of smoke. Which led to the end of it. I blink a couple of times, noticing how deep we are in the woods, then look at the two girls at my feet, resting behind some bushes to keep them concealed. I bend down to them, but I end up collapsing from exhaustion. Neither girl looks any better then before, and we are all still bleeding like we're seeing who can give blood the fastest, but we are out of the smoke. And I guess that's all I can ask for. But, just for reassurance, I reach my hand out to Savannah and the girl's necks, feeling for a heartbeat.

And to my relief, I find steady ones for both girls.

My body protests as I adjust myself to sleep; I wiped and can barely move, so I guess a nap will do no harm. I shut my eyes, knife gripped tightly in my sweaty hands as I drift asleep...

* * *

Minutes. Hours. Days. Years. OK, maybe not _years, _but it was defiantly a long time before I woke up. I let my eyes flutter open, peering up in wonder at the sunlight that sneaks through the leaves of the trees. It's bright and peaceful, the kind of day your average family would wake up to... That is until I remembered why I was here. I sit up straight, hands flying up to my face when I remember that I'm still gripping the knife. The warm celestial bronze blade scrapes the side of my right cheek from my cheek bone to jaw, leaving and open gash that I can feel the blood rush out of.

"Crap, that hurt..." I say, my fingers gently touching the cut, then pressing against it to stop the blood. I frantically look around for the piece of T-Shirt I used to cover my mouth and hold it over my wound. While I press the cloth over the blood, I look at my arm to see the damage.

I almost can't believe it's my arm. The skin is no longer papery thin, or pale, but completely... _normal. _My eyes find it smooth and clear, no sign of the incident. But, of course, it's not OK. Well, if you look for a quick second, then yes. It's very normal. But, closer examination and pulling up parts of my remaining sleeves, reveal large spots of blood that leak out of my skin. Hole in my skin, gushing blood, and it runs down my arms and leaves a dark red trail. "What the?" I whisper, pressing a free finger to a wound to help it stop. Within seconds, blood leaks out from under it, and when I remove my hand, the skin is stained red.

Then suddenly, I'm unconcerned about myself. I pull away both of my hands from myself, wiping some blood and pus that leaked out of me onto my shorts, then I weakly crawl over to Savannah, who lays behind a large bush in a crumpled potion. Unlike me, though, her wounds are not much better. Even though half of the wounds are closed and gone, her skin is still thin and gray, blood pouring out of the open cuts.

"It's almost like she's..." But I don't dare say it. _Just to make sure, though, _I think as I reach out my hand and touch Savannah's neck. I hold my hand there, and sigh loudly when I heartbeat registers. "But she's not." I manage to squeeze out. That's when a groan emanates from behind me though. I turn around, not seeing anything, until I remember the blond girl I also save who I hid a few feet away. I lean on a nearby tree to help steady myself as I rise, then I shakily walk over to where I hid her.

Her skin has a gray-ish glow to it, like someone just breathed on her, her body is pale and flat and her cheekbones are hollow now. There are not marks on her body from her bleeding though, but her bones stick out more know and I can see her rib cage under her burned shirt. Speaking of burns, red areas swirl and twist around her body to show where she was burned. She just looks so...

"Dead," I finish out loud, but I know it's a lie. "No, come on. I heard you groan!" I say, voice rising at end. I grab her light shoulders and pull them closer to me, her neck remaining limp though. I pull her chest closer to my ear, listening for the familiar beat of the blood coursing through her. Signs that she's _alive_.

This time, I am not lucky, because I hear nothing.

Hot tears are pouring down my cheeks now, my fingers touching the girls neck like a pulse will suddenly appear. I shake her a bit, like I'm waiting for her to wake up. "What if..." I say, voice getting caught in my throat. "Ma-Maybe she ju-just died, whi-while I was examining her... I _heard her._"

And now I'm smacking myself.

I pull at strands of hair that cover my eyes, tears pouring freely along my cheeks. And with the blood falling downward, it's like my wounds are crying too. My nails scratch at the forest floor, my head banging against a tree.

I don't even know why I'm like this. I don't know who the girl is, I don't think I knew her personally. She died, like many campers do every day. But maybe it's because she was so young looking. Or I know her death was painful, since I had experience the smoke first-hand. Or since I blame myself for her death. If I hadn't stopped to think about what to do, if I hadn't been so blind during the smoke, if it was my weakness I showed while I carried both her and Savannah. Or is it that Savannah is breathing now and she isn't. I look at her body, looking at the green eyes that look up at the sky, not really seeing anything.

"I guess," I say, "I shook her eyes open..." I cover my eyes, strange chocking sounds coming from my throat.  
"Or, I just opened them, Lady." _Oh, great. _I think to myself when I hear the words. _I'm going crazy now. _I cry more, tears washing the grim from my face. "Whoa, Lady, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I offended you." I shake my head. "I didn't offend you? Then why in the name of Hades are you crying?" I pull my hands away and look at the dead girl in front of me.

I scream.

Loud enough for anyone in New York City to hear me, and since our borders are soundproof that's pretty loud. The girl is _sitting up, _her green eyes blinking at me like I just took my clothes off and asked her to mamba with me. But, she still looks dead.

"OK, Ok. I get it. You are just a psycho." She concludes, standing up, not even a bit shaky. "That's great. Why is it always the psychos?"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shout, standing up and looking at her. Her hands rest on her hips, her green eyes looking up and down at me. "_I _am not the psycho! If anyone is, it's you!" I point at her, my tears and fear gone.  
"Oh, please." She says, still giving me the I-think-you're-a-crazy-nut-bird-who-needs-to-leave-me-alone-or-they'll-wind-up-with-a-punch-in-the-mouth-and-my-restraining-order look. "You're crazy. You scream and cry for no reason. And now you're stalking me! You're insane!"  
"Oh, yeah. I can top that. It's a reason why _I _scream and cry and why _you _are the crazy one." She continues to glare at me, urging me to continue on. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She stumbles back a bit, disgust on her face, but her eyes show that she's scared.  
"Liar, I'm alive." She says, her voice unconvincing.  
"No, you're not."  
"Yeah, I am. Dead people, last time I checked, don't talk."  
"Oh, yeah? Last time _I_ checked, living people have a heartbeat."  
"I do to have a heartbeat!" She screams, stamping her foot down.  
"Prove it." I say, acid in my words as I watch her face go pale.  
"I know I'm al_"  
"Just do it!" I say, grabbing her wrist and then pulling it closer to her chest.  
"Ok, fine." She says, defeated. She puts her hand over her heart, and I nod when she taps her chest again. "I can't feel it."  
"That's cause you don't have one." I say, now calm. I walk closer to her, laying a hand on her back to feel for the heartbeat. I can't find it.  
"But_"  
I groan. "I don't know why you're dead and still talking to me, but I need your help." I say, remembering Savannah. "Come on." I motion to the bush where she lays, and she follows me warily. I uncover Savannah and she gasps.

"Savannah!" She screams kneeling to her and I watch her, shocked at her recognition.  
"You, you know Savannah?"  
"Yeah, of course! Me, Toby, Savannah, and her boyfriend were playing Volleyball when to smoke came..." She stops, a frown forming at her lips. "Huh, that's strange. I can't remember what happened next..."  
"Did you pass out? Or, um, in your present state that we can tell, _die?_" I ask, voice wary of her.  
"Sure, I don't know." She waves off the question, staring at Savannah. "Wait, how do you know her?"  
"Oh, we're... We're..." There's really no good way to describe me and Savannah's relationship. "Um... Friends?"  
"Are you sure?" She asks skeptically.  
"No, no I'm not." I say, looking at her earnestly.  
"Oh, OK. It sounds... complicated." I nod, my fingers touching a burned piece of hair that lays over Savannah's cheek.  
"So," I say, standing up and looking down at Savannah. "What are we going to do. She needs help." I say, wondering why we're sitting here and talking like it's story time in kindergarden.  
"Is she even breathing?"  
"What's your name?" I ask randomly, "And, yeah. She was a few minutes ago."  
She nods a bit, sighing, then looks at me with her green eyes. "Emily, daughter of Hebe."  
"Annabeth," I say, smiling. "daughter of Athena."  
"Yeah, I think I heard about you... Anyway, we're sure she's alive?" Emily asks, reaching a finger out to poke Savannah's skin.  
"Pretty sure. I checked her heart a few minutes ago_"  
"There's no pulse no." Emily states, cutting me off, her fingers pressed firmly against Savannah's neck.  
"But, but there's got to be one!" I shout, crouching over Savannah and putting my hand over her heart. I wait for the sensation, the pounding of blood under her skin, but nothing comes.

"Hey!" I shout in Savannah's ear, "Wake up!"  
"Maybe she's like me, though." Emily says, trying to convince herself. "Like a... _zombie._" She squeezes out, but I know she doesn't want to believe it.  
"Don't think like that," I say, patting her back. "We don't know. You guys might be vampires." I try to smile, but I know it's not convincing.  
"Ha ha." She says sarcastically. "I don't want to be that one either."  
"Well, unfortunately, you have to be one. It just depends on one thing." I say, Emily gives me a curious look.  
"What?"  
"Whether you'd rather eat blood or brains."  
"Um... Blood." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Emily? You're alive!" We both turn our heads, and I can practically feel my heart being squeezed when I see Savannah looking at me. _Alive. _Or at least, alive looking.  
"Uh, sorta." Emily says, smiling a bit. "Better question is: Are you?"  
"Um, yeah. We're talking right now, aren't we?" Savannah gives a sheepish smile, and then she finally notices me. "Oh, my gods, Annabeth!"  
"Hey, um, can I take your pulse?" She gives me a weird look, but sticks out her wrist reluctantly. I nod, and press my hand to the place where a pulse should be... "Nothing." I whisper, my heart shattering as I speak to Emily. "Nothing, just like you."  
"Um... What are you guys talking about?" Savannah asks, giving us the you-know-something-I-don't-know-and-we're-all-friends-here-so-you-have-to-tell-me-or-else look.  
"You start." Emily says.

And I do...

* * *

"Got any three's?" Emily asks, looking at Savannah.  
"Nah, go fish." She says as Emily pulls another card from the center of the table. I look at Savannah, and I see the confused and I'm-in-denial look cross her face and I know what's coming, "So I'm really_"  
"Yes!" Me and Emily say, exasperated.

Ever since we told Savannah about her... _condition _yesterday_, _she's been asking repeatedly. Apparently, we've been gone for a week, according to Chiron who was the one who caught us sneaking back into camp. Really, nothing gets past the old goat_I mean _horse_. But he put us into an empty, and might I add, very old room in the hospital. And if there wasn't the three of us now, I think we'd all be crawling the walls for human contact by now. But it's for the best, we shouldn't leave until we're fully healed. But it's strange, because neither of them look better. They're skin is still dead looking, their eyes lost some of their glow, and they still smell like rotting flesh. But me on the other hand, my heart is beating stronger then ever and my wounds are slowly closing up. Worst part is, we've been wearing the same thing all week cause Chiron can't let us get some spare shirts or something.

"This is boring." We all say at the same time, throwing down our cards.  
"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Savannah asks, running her fingers through her messy and slightly less shiny hair. She opens her mouth again, _that _expression on her face, "So I'm really_"  
"YES!" Emily says, pounding on the window behind her. "Yes, yes, yes! It's true! You're dead! So am I! Join the party!"  
"OK, OK, relax_" I start, touching her shoulder.  
"I can't! I _need _to get out of here!" She pound on the window again.  
"OK, OK. Shhh." I say, worrying that someone will hear her and discover our hiding spot. "It's OK, no need to_"

A knock at the door stops me, and we all turn our heads and watch the knob twist. I clamp a hand onto Emily's mouth and wrestle her onto the floor. Savannah ducks behind her bed, then crawls under. "Now you've done it." I hiss in Emily's ear, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I strain my ears to listen to the person, their footsteps sounding multiplied. _Oh crap, _I think, _there's more then one. _

"Girls, it's just me. Come on out." I sigh in relief, standing up along with Emily and Savannah. Chiron stands in front of us, his face grim as he turn to shut the door behind him.  
"What?" I ask, sitting back down slowly.  
"Is something wrong?" Emily asks, fingers tapping lightly on the wooden bed frame.  
"Yes, very." He says, his horse legs stumbling back and forth.  
"Oh, jeez." I say,biting my lip. "What is it?"  
"Queen Hera, er, your mother," he says, gesturing to Savannah, "Has requested to speak with you two." Now he's pointing to Savannah and, guess who? Yes, yours truly, me.  
"Why on earth would that witch want to talk to me?" I ask, stunned.  
"I think you'll find out soon..." He says, and before I know it, the gods have called me back into their throne room. Well, more like just one god.

Queen Hera stands before us, hands on her hips, wearing a long white chiton and gold armbands. A delicate crown of twisting roses and gold sits on her head; something she defiantly didn't deserve. Her hair is pulled over her shoulder, tumbling down to her waist, and her eyes show anger.

"Annabeth, Savannah." She says coldly, eyeing us.  
"Why did you want to talk?" I ask her, and when she looks offended, I bow and use my most proper voice, "_Queen Hera_."  
But at the same time, Savannah blurts out, "Mom! It's so good to see you again!" Savannah holds out her arms, as if to receive a hug, but Hera just laughs. "What? You're my mom. I though I could..." She backs away shyly. Hera becomes serious again, though, and glares at me and Savannah. And I notice that she's eyeing the holes on Savannah's arms. I look at my wounds too, rolling my eyes when they start bleeding again.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Queen Hera said, looking at me and Savannah in pure disgust. Rage burned in her eyes, daggers being thrown at me. "There is no possible way I can accept this."  
"You're going to have to." I say, crossing my arms over my burned T-shirt, hiding some of the holes. My bleeding arms scream in protest as I move them, dark red liquid dripping out. But I know exactly what she's talking about, and I won't let her say anything negative.  
"Of course not! _She_ is infected. I cannot own such_ trash_." Her long gold and white gown waved as she shifted her weight to another foot, arms on her hips. "You were close to being trash too." She says quietly.  
"How dare you say that!" I'm shouting it before my mind can process my words. My face feels hot, teeth clenched as I stare at Hera. "You are just as Hephaestus said. You are no queen, you're a _monster_! Look what you're saying about_"  
"Do not defy me!" She yells, ripping her right hand from her body, pointing her hand at me, and then swinging it around.

And I suddenly feel airborne.

* * *

**THAT WAS SO LONG**

**It wasn't supposed to be that long, but I got a little carried away..**

**But thanks for reading anyway. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Please check out my profile, I often put up teasers (If it's one of those chapters that takes ages for me to finish) and I have a poll up to vote on. Please vote soon, cause I'm going to close it on April 1, 2011. Hear that? APRIL 1ST 2011!**

**Thanks, bye, night!**

**~The Experience**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, where do I begin? **

**Well, it's been like two years since I've updated this story, and I feel pretty bad about that. **

**To be perfectly honest, I got busy during my 8th grade year, and by time my schedule actually opened up, I feel into the hole of despair called anime. Basically, those shows ruined my writing career and robbed me of all my time. I ****legitimately have stacks of books to read in my closets but I don't read them cause I'm too busy crying over Fairy Tail, trying to get caught up in One Piece, or starting a new one. Honestly, there is something wrong with me. **

**But yesterday my WiFi went down and I was left wondering what I was gonna do. **

**I contemplated sitting in a corner and crying. I tried reading. I watched meaningless TV. Yet, none of them satisfied me. So, I was searching through my computer and came across a forgotten draft of this here chapter. **

**Compulsively, I finished it at like 2 AM, but who cares. **

**I'll try to be better about updating from here on out. I'm going to finish this story, and I'm sorry about leaving you all hanging for this long. **

**Also, to be perfectly honest, I may have changed the plot slightly from how I'd orginally planned it. However, fear not. I've gotten older and wiser with my writing (hopefully), and I'll try to make this train wreck of a climax go off with a bang. **

**I suppose you still wanna find out what happens to Annabeth right? **

**Thought so. **

**And, without further adieu...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**SAVANNAH **

* * *

Having a mom has been a new experience.

I wasn't really sure what I had been expecting from the woman who'd given birth to me. Although, one thing I know for sure is that I wasn't expecting that I was created mentally rather than...how it's normally done. I'm kinda glad that I don't have to picture sex between my ol' man and the Queen of the gods, but the concept of my being created mentally isn't exactly better.

I guess I was expecting her to be like my dad, except with girl parts and that she'd actually understand what I'm talking about when I mention getting a manicure after school. I wasn't expecting a kind or caring sort of person who actually wanted me in their life-I could conclude that much just by her leaving. I predicted a drinker who liked to smoke outside of the local pubs and would be willing to go home with almost anyone who asked. I'd given her 80s' hair and neon heels, chewing bubblegum and wearing bright red lipstick, but I'm not sure where I'd even gotten that idea from.

Finding out my mother was Hera, Queen of the gods, was more than I could've ever bargained for. My mother was a goddess, and not just any goddess, but one of mothers. Almost everyone had told me that the gods didn't spend time with their children often. But she never forgot about me. She was kind and gentle, and she listened to me almost every night, brushing my hair and staying with me until I had drifted off to sleep. If the world was a winter storm, she was the fire burning in the hearth, providing comfort and warmth and peace of mind. Honestly, with everything that had happened to me lately, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I loved her; I know that love can make you blind, but I didn't even care about that risk.

Whenever Hera was mentioned around Annabeth, it made her tense and her eyes went bitter. I disregarded all of her spite at the time, for the warmth that Hera had shrouded me in made it impossible for me to see her in any light other than a golden one. I couldn't believe any of the old myths about Hera's cruelty towards Zeus's other children; if anyone mentioned those stories to me, I'd justify my mother's actions without hesitation.

Arriving on Olympus this morning was a wake-up call, and it rang loud and clear. Hera appeared as picturesque as ever, her honey brown hair weaved down her back with golden threads, her skin and eyes utterly luminescent. However, the fire that normally provided me with security felt wrong. Today, the flames burned harsh and violent, burning from rage rather than love. They lay in wait behind icy walls, and those barricades started cracking the moment Annabeth started speaking.

"Mom!" I exclaimed in an attempt to calm Hera down, my smile consuming most of my face in a way that might've been embarrassing if I wasn't so overjoyed to see her. "It's so good to see you again!"

I extended my arms open to her, awaiting the tender hug that I had come to know so well. The one that radiated warmth and happy memories, crushing me to her in a way that could fracture my bones, but I wouldn't care for a second.

The shrill and mocking laughter that echoed throughout the halls hadn't been what I was expecting. My pride dropped into the below freezing range on a thermometer, and I dropped my arms, muttering out a lame explanation for my actions. I took a step back, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to look small.

I hadn't been like this in a long time. I'd taken a similar position while I was trying to do my homework at my dad's house, while he fought with his new wife and her two sons and daughter argued nearby.

My younger step-sister, Bethany, liked to think that I was inferior to her because I hadn't given up my V card, as she called it. I'd asked her once what was so wrong with saying virginity, and she ended up telling my dad that I was planning on going out with a college guy that weekend while he was at a 3 day convention for work. Needless to say I was grounded, and the little bitch skipped away to the beach ten minutes later to meet her (secret) senior boyfriend Thomas.

Dylan and Everett, my twin step brothers, were a million times worse, though. I'd originally thought, since they are 19, that they'd be more mature and would respect my privacy. But the first night after they moved in, they broke into my room and took pictures of themselves wearing my bras and panties. Every night since then they've gotten worse, tearing pages out of my journal and drawing on my face with permanent markers, until I finally locked the doors and windows and set up barricades, hiding my personal stuff behind my bed and under my mattress.

They...They've done such terrible things to me...

In this house, it felt much better not to be noticed. Camp Half-Blood had begun to change that for me; I started to not mind being noticed and becoming proud of who I was. I would have never predicted that Hera would be the one to send me spiraling back into that hole of insecurities.

I was vaguely aware that my mother and Annabeth were talking now, venom interlaced with every word. My mother's words flew over my head, but somehow struck my heart with a bulls eye.

_"...Infected...trash..."_

I was becoming vaguely aware of the fact that she was talking about me. Annabeth fought back on my behalf, displaying the outrage that I should've been feeling, but I stayed quiet, my entire world slowing.

Hera's movements were swift as an avenging angel, and she brought her arm up in the position of some kind of strike. I blinked and began to focus, and I noticed that Annabeth floated above me, eyes widened and helpless. I'd always seen Annabeth as a fierce warrior who couldn't be known for backing down once she set her mind to something. Yet, in this moment, she was rendered a marionette with cut strings by the Queen of the gods, and I could only watch her as she was flung against a marble column nearby.

I run to her aid, ignoring Hera's observant gaze and any thoughts that she's having about me. This girl-who I didn't start off on the best of terms with, who risked her own life to save me from dying in that peculiar smoke, and who has and always will stay by me no matter what I am now-is my top priority. Her arm is twisted into a pretzel and she's breathing shallowly, but she seems to have gotten the air knocked out of her. Her wounds have been reopened and leave little rivulets of blood running across her skin and onto the white marble floor. I gently move her so I can check her spine; thankfully, nothing feels out of place. I release I breath I didn't know I had been holding, brushing Annabeth's hair out of her eyes.

"Quit worrying." Hera commands from behind me, and she sounds much closer than I remember. Her proximity unsettles me, and for once I don't want her anywhere near me. The warmth that I used to crave has been replaced by this harsh black hole that I don't know.

I freeze anyway, barely breathing, waiting for her to touch me, but I'm sure as hell not going to stop worrying. "Why did you do this to her?" I ask, but I don't dare to look at her.

"Defiance has never suited mortals." I can hear her as she turns and starts to pace, putting distance between the two of us, and I find myself breathing easier, but my heart is racing and beating against my chest like a drum. "You were created as subjugates. You will die subjugates. That is your only purpose. You are not made to challenge the gods."

I stand up, keeping my eyes on Annabeth's near motionless body. "Someone has to."

"This Annabeth girl is nothing," she says, her voice cold.

"She is a fighter," I snap, correcting her. Because if Annabeth is nothing, then everything else is near nonexistent. "And she is worth more than anything you could ever hope to be."

Hera takes the blow in silence, and it drives me insane. Maybe that is her plan, but if so, I fall for her trap anyways. "Annabeth is kinder, smarter, and more selfless that you could ever be. She is strong and beautiful, and she stands behind her comrades with pride. You-you hide behind your power. You destroy the people that might surpass you, and that's why you cut Annabeth down like this. You're shameful-"

"Silence." Hera doesn't scream the command, but the silent whisper instantly quiets me. I was getting carried away; Hera, no matter how cowardly, still possesses more power than I can imagine. "Don't speak to-"

"My mother?" I ask incredulously, spinning on my heels to face her. She has her back to me, hands woven into fists and I can almost see the anger radiating around her. "Is that what you are to me? Is that it?" My words fall out fast, and I cannot catch them, no matter how desperately I may try. "Or am I just trash to you now? Did you enjoy toying with my insecurities and dreams? Or did it get too boring too fast?"

"That's not-"

"Shut up!" I shout. I sound like a child, but I could care less. I didn't want this conversation to sound like this. I'm so blindly upset I can't even get to my point. My real questions constrict my throat, making my eyes water.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way." Hera commands, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder, and her eyes burn like coals.

"Did you care about me at all?" I exclaim, exasperated, frustration commanding my fingers to pull out my hair. But a weight falls away from my chest, because that's what was really holding me down. "Was I a game; something to do when you got bored? Did you really listen to me?"

_Are you listening right now?_

She looks me dead in the eyes. "Of course."

I take in a shaky breath, biting my lip once. "I don't think I can believe you."

Hera turns away from me, facing an old painting hanging on the wall, depicting a stunning young nymph gathering flowers by the water's edge, watching a man across the water. "You don't have to."

"Why the sudden change of heart then?" I take a half-step towards her, stopping a tear from rolling down my cheek. "I'm not really sure how this whole 'Mom' thing works, but I'm pretty sure most parents don't refer to their children as _trash_."

"You are no longer my daughter. That is why."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Of course I am. Blood doesn't change overnight."

Hera glances at me over her shoulder, biting her rosy lips. "Look at yourself. Can't you tell what has happened to you?"

She's referring to my skin? I examine the craters and slices in my flesh, which I've tried so hard to avoid looking at. Other parts rot away or are starting to chafe, but the color is still ashen and bloodless. With gaping holes like this, I should be losing pints of blood by the minute. "Do you know what this is?" I inquire, lightly tracing the areas between the holes.

"You've been reclaimed," Hera answers simply.

"By what, the bubonic plague?" I wiggle my fingers in front of my face, watching the new gray skin stretch and contract. "Leprosy?"

Hera sighs, almost sounding disgusted. "_By death_."

I'm silent for a moment, processing what she's told me. My mouth is open, and my breaths are coming quick and shallow, heartbeat becoming erratic. "What does that mean? Is Hades my mental dad or something?"

"Does this have something to do with that smoke?" a voice behind me asks, and I whirl around to see Annabeth trying to sit up, her eyes as inquisitive as ever. I rush to her side to help her, and she seems exhausted, but she's alright. The Queen of the gods turns and nods civilly, and the two seem to have set aside their differences for me at the moment.

"Did Hades invade my mind with that gas?" I ask Hera, who shakes her head.

"There is a rare potion that the gods have called_ metatropí ousía_." Hera turns wrings her hands together, her eyes quickly darting to the door to make sure no one is coming. "It's used to gain mercenaries, mainly amongst heroes."

"Half of a vile needs to be injected into the blood stream or ingested," finishes Annabeth, having apparently heard of this brew before. "Doing so, the god who it's designed for converts your soul into its own." Hera nods in grave agreement. "I'm assuming that smoke was a version of that potion. Since you and Emily stayed in so long, it turned you. Now that it's entered your system, there is nothing that can be done to undo it's effects. "

"You were close to being converted, Annabeth Chase." Hera says bitterly. "Apollo sensed a disturbance amongst his children, but he's too ignorant to realize what happened."

I'm numb, inside and out. My fingertips feel cold and it's like all of the energy in my body has been completely drained. Is this why I didn't have a heartbeat and why my skin is ashen? I take a deep and unsteady breath before asking: "Am I dead?"

Hera shakes her head and I want to cry with relief. "However," she says quietly, and I'm sure that if my heart was working properly, it would've stopped. "You are decomposing."

"It's unclear how long...the process will take." Annabeth bites her lip and looks at me with sympathy. "You won't be able to be killed, but you've definitely got a time limit. You'll be a mercenary when the time comes, and I'm assuming it will be soon."

"Have you tried speaking to the DiAngelo boy since this has occurred?" Hera asks me, raising an eyebrow. I shake my head, but I barely feel it. Everything inside of me still feels cold. "Most likely, you'll obey any command he gives you. Or any command given by someone claimed by Death."

I can tell my knees are going to give way before they do, but somehow I forget to warn someone to catch me. I collapse onto the floor awkwardly, like a puppet with cut strings, except I'm not acutely aware of the strings attached to me. I know Annabeth is shaking me and saying my name, but I can barely hear it. I barely feel here grip on my shoulders, trying desperately to pull me back into reality. Everything feels so far away, and I don't know how to get back.

* * *

**Welp, congratulations. Two years of build up for that. **

**I won't keep this going much longer, but I'll make the chapters longer so I can stop at around 30, maybe 31 if there's an epilogue. **

**Honestly****, I don't know, but I'll finish this. I swear it. **

**It's been so long since I've written this story that it was hard to fall back into the groove of writing it. I've forgotten a lot about the plot and the characters, so do excuse me for any insufficiencies. My writing style is probably a little different too, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. **

**I suppose this whole living dead thing might effect Savannah's relationship with Kent, amirite? **

**And Percy's probably worried about Annabeth, who he hasn't seen in a week... **

**Oh yeah, and remember how Nico was gonna die...? Looks like Savannah might not have to worry about obeying him after all. **

**Oh, drama is sure to ensue. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and staying with me. **


End file.
